


В голоде и в пиршестве

by Antanya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Royalty, Slow Burn, Zombies, joseon era, zombie sageuk au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antanya/pseuds/Antanya
Summary: Мальчик, которого господин Ан Хён прислал из Санджу, был едва на год старше Джинёна, совсем еще юнец. Он с трудом вписывался во дворец, не говоря уже о службе наследному принцу. Знание регламента – это одно, личная стража короля в состоянии его обучить и натаскать. Но сложно было что-то сделать с его взглядом, тем, как он держал себя: словно находился где-то на холме в чаще леса, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и атаковать.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 4





	В голоде и в пиршестве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in famine, in feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451341) by [bysine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysine/pseuds/bysine). 



> Кроссовер с первым сезоном сериала "Королевство" - очень близко сюжетно, вплоть до некоторых сцен и диалогов, соответственно спойлеры! Ау по отношению к событиям второго сезона (фик писался до выхода)  
> Также автор указывает, что еще одним источником вдохновения послужила дорама "Шесть летящих драконов"
> 
> Юкпо - сушеная говядина, традиционная корейская закуска  
> "Лунь Юй" - один из самых знаменитых текстов Восточной Азии, также известен под названием "Аналекты Конфуция". Главная книга конфуцианства, величайший литературный памятник, представляет собой сборник изречений древнего мудреца, записанных его учениками.   
> Бо 보(步) - корейская мера длины в Чосоне, приблизительно равна 1,8 метра  
> Чогори - блуза, верхняя часть ханбока (как мужского, так и женского)

**Тогда**

Министр Чо лишь рассмеялся, когда узнал о новом телохранителе, которого прислал господин Ан Хён.

— Отправил ребенка защищать другого ребенка, — заметил он вслух, и другие министры согласно закивали, премного позабавившись.

В пятнадцать лет Джинён уже многое испытал в жизни, ему не составило труда различить плохо прикрытое пренебрежение. Мальчик, которого господин Ан Хён прислал из Санджу, был едва на год старше Джинёна, совсем еще юнец. Он с трудом вписывался во дворец, не говоря уже о службе наследному принцу. Знание регламента — это одно, личная стража короля в состоянии его обучить и натаскать. Но сложно было что-то сделать с его взглядом, тем, как он держал себя: словно находился где-то на холме в чаще леса, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и атаковать.

Джинён пришел к выводу, что с этим ничего не поделать. Господин Ан Хён был его единственным союзником, и теперь он отправился на войну, а отец Джинёна готовился заключить брак с новой женщиной, будущей королевой.

«Вы должны жить, — как-то сказал Джинёну господин Ан Хён, — чтобы сохранить трон и бороться с несправедливостью»

Возможно теперь, когда его отправили во главе армии на войну с ничтожными шансами на победу, он стал думать иначе.

А потом Джинён увидел, как Джебом практикуется с мечом вдали от расчищенных дворцовых площадок и глаз стражников.

Джинён раньше только слышал о воинах, скорость владения оружием которых позволяла удерживать чашку воды на клинке и не пролить ни капли. Уже то, что Джебом пытался повторить этот трюк, впечатляло сам по себе.

Ну, а сам факт, что вода предательски не расплескалась на всю округу, действительно поражал воображение.

И тогда Джинён понял скрытые мотивы господина Ан Хёна. Сослав мальчишку во дворец с поля боя, он увеличил шансы на выживание обоим юношам.

Джебом вскинул голову и, должно быть, считал неприкрытое восхищение на лице Джинёна, потому что весь залился краской и спешно отвернулся, опрокинув чашку.

— Ты искусно владеешь мечом, — сказал Джинён, подходя ближе и поднимая посудину. Джебом торопливо вложил меч в ножны. На его лице мешалась целая россыпь эмоций: гордость, негодование, стыд. — Я совсем не рассержен тем, что ты отказался тренироваться со стражниками моего отца.

Очевидно, что Джебом уяснил кое-что из уроков о том, как не оскорбить наследного принца и уберечь свою жизнь. На это указывали вложенный в ножны клинок и то, как он упрямо избегал зрительного контакта. Однако он так и не запомнил, как следует приветствовать принца и как подобает с ним говорить.

— Я лучше управляюсь с мушкетом, — заявил Джебом и растерялся, когда Джинён звонко рассмеялся в ответ.

**Сейчас**

«Вы должны жить» — сказал Джинёну господин Ан Хён, но не уточнил каким образом.

«Вот так?» — задавался про себя вопросом Джинён, пока они с Джебомом скакали на юг в Тоннэ. Десятки ученых были вызваны на допросы из-за развешанных по всей столице плакатов, в которых утверждалось, что король мертв. Тот слег с болезнью дюжину дней назад, и никому не разрешалось его видеть, кроме королевы и ее отца — верховного государственного советника Чо. В покоях короля бродил монстр.

«Измена!» — завопят люди, когда обнаружат, что принц покинул дворец. Верховный советник Чо будет неописуемо рад заключить, что Джинён повинен в распространении плакатов.

Что не так уж далеко от истины.

— Это считается изменой только в том случае, если ваш отец жив, — заметил Джебом, когда они остановились на привал.

— Ты теперь полагаешь, что можешь читать мои мысли? — резко одернул его Джинён. Он замерз, плюс вдобавок устал после дневного путешествия и хотел донести это до Джебома.

— Да, — ответил тот таким тоном, словно это было само собой разумеющимся. — Семь лет подле Вашего Высочества не проходят бесследно.

Джинён, сощурившись, глядел на Джебома, пока тот занимался разведением костра.

— _Вашего Высочества_ , — медленно процедил он. — Ты же не можешь все еще на меня злиться?

Джебом ничего не ответил, лишь с привычной легкостью раздул из искорок пламя.

— О небо, — обвинительным тоном обронил Джинён. — Так и есть!

Джебом одарил его мрачным взглядом.

— Мне были обещаны пельмешки с мясом. За все мои старания.

— Очевидно, что возникли обстоятельства крайней важности! — воскликнул Джинён.

— Я тайком проник в королевский архив, чтобы выкрасть журнал королевского лекаря, — парировал Джебом, доставая из седельных мешков связку юкпо. — Это была невероятно опасная миссия.

— Когда-нибудь ты сведешь меня в могилу, — заявил Джинён.

Джебом протянул ему полоску вяленой говядины.

— Как раз наоборот, — сказал он ровным, выверенным тоном, который использовал, похоже, исключительно в целях вывести Джинёна из себя. Возможно, этот тон так действовал на него, потому что обычно за ним стояла правда.

Джинён принял свою порцию юкпо и вместе с тем ухватил Джебома за руку.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы оба остались в живых, — сказал он вместо всех тех слов, что жгли изнутри.

— Я тоже желал бы такого исхода, — тихо ответил Джебом с ошеломляющей искренностью. А потом в глазах сверкнула лукавая искорка, и он добавил: — Ваше Высочество.

Джинён измученно застонал и тут же рассмеялся. Он старался не думать о том, что Джебому, хоть и на короткое время, удалось отвлечь его от переживаний и забот.

**Тогда**

— Научи меня сражаться, — обратился Джинён к Джебому в ночь, когда дочь министра Чо возвысилась до титула королевы. Все дни, предшествующие торжеству, были заполнены необходимостью держать лицо и разыгрывать невозмутимость под градом оскорблений в обертке шелковой вежливости, а также попытками разобраться в туманных и многозначительных высказываниях главы ученых о том, к каким последствиям приведет появление на свет ребенка мужского пола у новой супруги короля.

После того, как слуги Джинёна сняли с него церемониальные одежды, он почувствовал себя абсолютно пустым и ломким — словно перышко, которое того и гляди подхватит и унесет ветер, если только не удастся за что-то зацепиться.

— Вы умеете сражаться, — последовал простой, без капли пренебрежения ответ. Джинён настоял на том, чтобы их общение наедине не было сковано формальностями.

Принц нахмурился.

— Я не умею сражаться как ты, — он обучался искусству владения мечом у лучших воинов, имевшихся в распоряжении дворца, но ни один из них не обладал грацией и ловкостью дикого зверя, которые демонстрировал Джебом.

— Да, — согласился тот. — Не умеете.

Ночью они отправились на поляну, расположенную на самом краю дворцовых земель. Именно там Джинён впервые увидел, как Джебом практикуется с оружием. Вот только в этот раз тот настоял на использовании тренировочных деревянных мечей вместо стальных клинков.

— Не думаю, что это так необходимо… — начал Джинён, но Джебом уже метнулся вперед и ловко царапнул по костяшкам пальцев.

Джинён взвыл и выронил меч.

— Ты посмел напасть на меня? — он чуть ли не кипел от негодования.

Всего два месяца назад Джебом бы отступил, на лице бы проступило выражение напряженности в ожидании наихудшего исхода. Теперь же он просто поднял меч и протянул его Джинёну. В тусклом свете факела трудно было что-то разобрать и утверждать наверняка, но принц готов был поклясться, что различил искорки веселья в глазах Джебома.

— Ваше Высочество, — сказал тот. — Помнится, вы хотели сражаться.

— Я хотел _научиться_ сражаться, — парировал Джинён.

Джебом с напускной ленцой легонько постучал лезвием по мечу принца и поддел кончик, приподнимая его вверх.

— А как, по-вашему, я всему научился?

Они закружились в боевом танце. Джебом был повсюду, но никогда там, куда метил Джинён. Его меч рассекал пустоту и ударял в землю, а когда Джебом переходил в нападение, Джинён едва успевал блокировать обрушившийся на него шквал атак. С каждым тщетным взмахом руки принца слабели все больше и больше, пальцы гудели от напряжения и вибраций, отдающих в рукоятку после атакующих приемов Джебома.

Меч снова выпал из хватки Джинёна, однако в этот раз виною тому было полное изнурение. Он пошатнулся, но Джебом успел подхватить его за плечи.

Джинён не знал, почему вдруг глаза защипало от слез. Словно все, что он неделями сдерживал внутри, разом хлынуло наружу вслед за духом, который Джебом из него вышиб одним из своих последних ударов. Выдох вырвался со всхлипом, который потряс самого Джинёна.

— Прошу прощения, — хватка Джебома обмякла, но он не отступал. — Это было бесчувственно с моей стороны.

И эти слова стали последней каплей, прорвавшей плотину: Джебом извинялся за что-то столь незначительное по сравнению с тем, с чем Джинёну приходилось сталкиваться на протяжении всей своей жизни. Пребывание во дворце можно было сравнить с бессмысленным рассеканием воздуха, сил едва хватало, чтобы противостоять безжалостному натиску клана Чо Хэвон.

Джинён тихо рыдал и ненавидел сам себя за это. Джебом все так же поддерживал его за плечи, но смотрел в сторону, чтобы не вгонять в еще больший стыд. Джинён плакал по почившей матери — простой наложнице, как о ней говорили; по бессильному отцу — королю и пустому месту; по господину Ан Хёну и его армии далеко на юге; по себе — мальчишке, которому велели встать и не реветь, ведь он был наследным принцем и должен жить во что бы то ни стало. Он плакал от ужаса, с которым просыпался каждый день и который утягивал в беспокойное небытие ночью; от долго сдерживаемого дыхания — как образно можно было бы описать всю его непродолжительную жизнь.

Когда волна горечи и беспомощности спала, Джинён отстранился от Джебома и оправил старые одежды, в которые облачился для тренировки. Джебом протянул к нему руку, будто намереваясь коснуться, но одумался и замер на полпути.

«Хорошо» — подумал Джинён, отворачиваясь. Слуги во дворце часто шептались меж собой о том, что Джебом, якобы, охотился на тигров вместе с бесстрашными чакхо. Возможно, так оно и было. Но какое это имело значение теперь, когда он всего лишь охранял малодушного принца?

— А я не умею сражаться как вы, — тихо проговорил Джебом.

Джинён одеревенел, а потом заставил себя пойти прочь, как будто бы ничего не слышал. Если на сердце стало чуточку легче от этих слов, то он не хотел сознаваться даже самому себе.

**Сейчас**

Когда люди наместника принялись вытаскивать трупы из-под настила главного здания Джиюрона, Джебом чуть сместился в сторону, чтобы отгородить Джинёна от ужасного зрелища.

Но тот все равно увидел, как за первым мертвецом потянулось еще двое, а дальше и целая масса сцепившихся друг с другом, переплетенных в клубок тел. Джинён отвернулся, не в силах даже представить, что за напасть могла сотворить подобное. И, раз уж на то пошло, оставалось загадкой и почему стены больницы были измазаны кровью вплоть до острых концов бамбуковых копий, расставленных хаотично по всему периметру и внушающих ужас одним своим видом. Тошнотворный смрад, витавший в воздухе, был куда хуже того, с которым Джинёну пришлось столкнуться во дворце, когда он предпринял попытку проникнуть в покои отца, чтобы проверить, жив ли тот на самом деле.

Они прибыли в больницу на вершине горы Кымджон в Тоннэ после изнурительного двухдневного путешествия из столицы и уперлись в заколоченные ворота. Джебом вскарабкался на стену, протиснулся между копий и спрыгнул во двор, чтобы открыть проход изнутри. И тогда им удалось, наконец, осмотреться.

Джебом перевел взгляд на дверь постройки, где были привязаны сейчас их лошади. Он склонил голову набок в молчаливом вопросе. Джинён мог подождать снаружи.

Тот покачал головой и прошел мимо Джебома, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть трупы, которые люди наместника разложили во дворе отдельно друг от друга.

— Мой брат болен, — рассказывал Джебом заместителю наместника. — Я хотел, чтобы лекарь Ли его осмотрел, но когда мы приехали сюда, то обнаружили это.

— А у вашего брата есть при себе опознавательная бирка? — спросил тот.

— Ах, мы так спешили, что не взяли ее. Он очень болен, хоть и выглядит здоровым, — ловко выкрутился Джебом, не обращая внимания на взгляд, который кинул на него Джинён из-под полей своей шляпы.

Среди сорока восьми тел, извлеченных из-под настила главного здания больницы Джиюрон, не было никого, похожего на лекаря Ли.

— Что будете делать теперь? — спросил Джебом, когда они пустились в путь с горы Кымджон, придерживаясь края дороги, чтобы пропустить людей наместника, которые везли мертвецов в город.

У Джинёна не было другого выхода, кроме как продолжить поиски лекаря Ли — единственного, кто мог поведать о загадочной болезни его отца.

— Уж точно не буду сидеть сложа руки, — решительно заявил он.

Вот только все обернулось таким образом, что ему пришлось провести несколько часов в чайном домике в Тоннэ, ожидая возвращения Джебома. А все потому, что немногим ранее Джинён пытался в приказном порядке выудить из владельца зеркальной лавки интересующие его подробности.

Семь лет, проведенные в дворце, не столько обтесали все углы и шероховатости в Джебоме, сколько научили его перенимать манеры у других. Если раньше он с насупленным видом старался держаться в стороне от остальных стражников, то теперь легко перекидывался с ними шутками. Он тренировал шарм и обаяние на служанках, проверяя, какие из них могут впоследствии оказать ему услугу или передать необходимые сведения. Джинён наблюдал за тем, как Джебом день за днем обтачивал это мастерство с тем же упорством, что и упражнялся с мечом, доводя каждое движение до совершенства.

Неудивительно, что тот вернулся с зацепкой. Мужчина, поставляющий лекарственные травы в Джиюрон, недавно повстречал другого лекаря — женщину по имени Хёён, которая расспрашивала о растении под названием животворный мох.

— И он сказал, что она отправилась в место, которое кличут Ледяной долиной? — спросил Джинён.

— Вы можете отправиться со мной туда только если пообещаете, что не будете пытаться командовать ей, — сказал Джебом, бросая на него взгляд искоса.

— Я не командую, — проворчал Джинён, следуя за ним.

Солнце уже опустилось довольно низко, когда они вышли на горную тропу, ведущую к Ледяной долине.

— Я могу пойти дальше один, — предложил Джебом перед особенно крутым подъемом.

— Куда страшнее остаться тут одному, — ответил Джинён и упрямо, хоть и с трудом полез вперед, оставив без внимания протянутую ему руку помощи.

Они определенно двигались в верном направлении: от морозного воздуха дыхание вырывалось облачками пара. Лес поредел, уступив место закованной в лед долине, и Джебом остановился.

— Вы это слышали?

Джинён замер. Не сразу, но он засек слабый глухой звук, словно кто-то скреб твердую землю или камень.

— Это?..

Джебом указал пальцем в направлении звука и тихо извлек меч из ножен. Они тихо двинулись к расселине меж скал.

Там обнаружилась женщина, которая, скрючившись, отчаянно пыталась раскопать тяпкой мерзлую землю.

— Мы не причиним тебе вреда, — сказал Джебом, и женщина дернулась от испуга.

Выпрямившись и развернувшись, она с выпученными глазами выставила перед собой тяпку, словно надеясь отогнать их этим жалким орудием. Края ее фартука были заляпаны кровью и грязью.

— Опусти меч, — шикнул Джинён на Джебома.

Тот вложил его в ножны, потому что в его натуре было проявлять своеволие.

— Ты Хёён, лекарь из Джиюрона?

Женщина с опаской глядела на Джебома, который все еще держал руку на рукояти меча.

— Что вам от меня нужно?

— Мы разыскиваем лекаря Ли, — сказал Джинён. — Но в Джиюроне мы его не нашли…

— Вы были в Джиюроне? — резко оборвала его Хёён.

— Только что оттуда…

— Вы заходили внутрь?

— Да, — кивнул Джинён. — Люди наместника забрали тела.

— Нет, — в голосе Хёён прорезалась паника. — Нет, нельзя было, эти люди не мертвы. Надо остановить…

— Успокойся, — сказал Джебом. — Женщина, говори раздельно и ясно.

— Те люди — пациенты Джиюрона. Они заразились болезнью, которая погружает в мертвый сон в светлое время суток, но ночью обращает в монстров, жаждущих вкусить человеческую плоть. Нам удалось удержать их в стенах Джиюрона, но раз тела увезли, болезнь… — она пыталась унять охватившую ее дрожь, огладив ладонями заляпанный фартук.

Джебом перевел взгляд на Джинёна.

— Эта женщина не в своем уме, — сказал он. — Разве мертвые могут вернуться к жизни?

— Как это передается? — спросил Джинён, не обращая внимания на ошеломленный взгляд Джебома. В памяти крепко отпечатались увиденные утром трупы: со следами укусов, которые, даже на его неискушенный взгляд, очень походили на человеческие. — Люди, на которых они нападают… тоже становятся чудовищами?

Хёён кивнула.

— Лекарь Ли… он сказал, что болезнь можно обратить. Он говорил, что вел журнал, где описал все свойства животворного мха. Я пыталась самостоятельно найти это растение, чтобы тщательно изучить, — закончив фразу, она с опаской поглядела на небо, которое становилось все темнее с каждой минутой. — Нужно как можно быстрее предупредить наместника, времени совсем мало!

— Ты сказала, остались записи? — уточнил Джинён.

— Да, лекарь Ли хранил журналы в сарае с лекарствами, — ответила Хёён.

— Я заберу их, — заявил Джинён тоном, отметающим любые возражения. — Джебом отвезет тебя к наместнику.

Ему не нужно было смотреть на Джебома, чтобы знать, что тот недоволен таким раскладом. Но телохранитель ничего не сказал, и они спешно двинулись к подножью горы, где оставили коней.

Внизу Джебом взял под уздцы кобылу принца, опередив Джинёна, и помог ему взобраться на лошадь. Тот позволил ему, хоть и последние несколько дней без проблем садился в седло самостоятельно, равно как и спешивался. Ни один из них не напомнил другому беречь себя.

**Тогда**

Засуха затянулась.

Прошло два года с церемонии бракосочетания короля и его новой супруги, но она так и не подарила ему сына. А вот дожди, казалось, окончательно иссякли.

Никто, конечно же, в здравом уме не стал бы связывать эти два события, тем более в присутствии верховного советника Чо. Придворные геоманты предположили, что, должно быть, энергия королевы не сочеталась с энергией наследного принца. Вполне возможно, что перенос покоев принца в другую часть дворцового комплекса пошел бы на пользу общей гармонии.

— Вполне возможно, что придворным геомантам пошло бы на пользу повисеть вниз головой, пока я буду удерживать их за лодыжку, стоя на краю крыши, — заметил Джебом, когда они с Джинёном остались наедине.

— Нисколько не умаляю твоих способностей, — сказал тот, не отрываясь от чтения доклада, — но все же сомневаюсь, что у тебя хватит рук удерживать их всех.

Донесения из провинций подтверждали его худшие опасения. Война и засуха непременно выльются к зиме в сильный голод. Крестьяне теряли посевы, а налоги только росли день ото дня. Уже дважды Джинён просил аудиенции у отца, чтобы заставить его изменить свою позицию по этим вопросам.

— Мы ожидаем дождей, — заявил отец во время их второй беседы. — Меня заверили, что запасов вполне достаточно.

— Достаточно для кого? — требовательно вопросил Джинён, и, когда отец ничего не ответил, продолжил: — Уж точно не для простого народа?

— Мы ожидаем дождей, — повторил отец с невозмутимым спокойствием, которое сводило Джинёна с ума. Словно все уже давно было решено и не подлежало пересмотру.

— Но отец, если ничего не делать, — чашка с чаем звякнула, когда он дрожащими руками поставил ее на поднос, — то клан Чо Хэвон обдерет страну до последней нитки.

Отец нахмурился, позволив себе редкое проявление недовольства. Но даже тогда он продолжал держаться отстраненно, ставя себя выше гневных тирад сына.

— А разве в том не будет и нашей доли? — спросил он, словно весь их спор был не более чем философской беседой, а Джинён — неразумным ребенком.

— Я отказываюсь в этом участвовать, — заявил тот. — Распоряжусь, чтобы все мои личные запасы раздали людям.

— Делай как знаешь, — вздохнул отец и отвернулся, всадив стрелу в самое сердце Джинёна. — Но не беспокой меня больше по пустякам.

— Вы думаете подчиниться? — по напряженному молчанию Джебом легко угадал ход его мыслей. — Позволите выгнать вас из дома, чтобы удовлетворить их жалкие прихоти?

— Ты считаешь это место моим домом? — спросил Джинён, мысленно помечая особенно важные строки доклада.

— Это крыша, под которой вы спите, — ответил Джебом.

Джинён поднял взгляд от бумаги.

— Весьма жалкое определение.

— И в самом деле, — завелся Джебом. — Что я могу знать о доме?

Он был зол и, должно быть, сбит с толку тем обстоятельством, что Джинён не разделял его чувство, хоть и имел на это полное право. Принц уже уяснил, что гнев Джебома был подобен чистому пламени: быстро вспыхивал и столь же скоро затухал. У Джинёна никогда особо не было выбора, кроме как сдерживать злость внутри, позволяя ей растекаться холодом по венам, и поэтому он восхищался Джебомом даже в таких простых вещах.

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я взбунтовался? — спросил Джинён, разрешая себе толику мягкости. — Чтобы меня обвинили в намеренном воспрепятствовании гармонии и приходу дождей?

— Вы — наследный принц! — выпалил Джебом. — Они не имеют права…

— И если предположения геомантов окажутся верны, то мой переезд положит конец всему этому, — продолжил Джинён. — Разве я не должен делать все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь народу?

Из уст Джебома вырвался горький смешок.

— Если предположения геомантов окажутся верны, королева понесет сына. И что тогда будет с вами?

Джинён промолчал. Покачав головой, Джебом отвернулся к окну. На фоне темного ночного неба его широкие плечи казались поникшими, сама фигура будто съежилась в размерах.

— Существует определенный порядок, — сказал Джинён. — И я должен ему следовать.

— Это оскорбление, — бросил Джебом, но с куда меньшим пылом. Он понял, что решение уже принято.

— Да, — согласился Джинён. — Так и есть. И я это не забуду.

**Сейчас**

К забору во дворе Джиюрона были привязаны три лошади. Только их норовистое фырканье разбавляло тишину и атмосферу обманчивого спокойствия. Один взгляд на упряжь подтвердил, что лошади принадлежали королевскому сыскному ведомству.

Джинён осторожно скользнул в сарай, готовясь в любой момент обнажить меч. Как и следовало ожидать, у дальней стены поджидал Бомиль — начальник сыскного ведомства и сын верховного советника Чо.

— Пришли за этим? — поинтересовался он, поставив обратно на полку журнал лекаря Ли. — Проделав столь долгий путь до Тоннэ?

Бомиль развернул письмо, извлеченное из-за пазухи.

— Приказ Его Королевского Величества: в результате допроса восьмидесяти девяти ученых, уличенных в пропаганде, было установлено, что зачинщиком преступных деяний выступал сам наследный принц. Я доставлю вас во дворец, где вы ответите по всей строгости закона за организацию заговора, — помедлив, он свернул лист бумаги. — Если сдадитесь добровольно, я не буду связывать вам руки. Вы же наследный принц, как-никак.

Два стражника зашли в сарай, перекрыв путь к отступлению.

Джинён фыркнул.

— Приказ Его Королевского Величества? — переспросил он. — А есть ли еще король у этой страны?

— О чем это вы? Король потихоньку оправляется после перенесенной оспы.

— Тогда скажи мне, зачем лекарю Ли понадобился животворный мох? Мой отец умер?

Мимо внимания Джинёна не ускользнуло удивление, мелькнувшее на лице Бомиля.

— Конечно же нет, ваше высочество, — ответил тот с улыбкой, прямо указывающей на обратное. — Его Величество в полном здравии. Не могу ничего сказать о его вменяемости, но с ним все будет в порядке, до рождения ребенка так уж точно.

Джинён был не понаслышке знаком с ненасытностью верховного советника Чо, но он и не думал, что она разрослась до таких масштабов.

— Неужели вы так сильно жаждете власти, — его голос дрожал от злости, — что пошли на столь беспрецедентную гнусность?

Бомиль улыбнулся.

— А что сделали вы, Ваше Высочество? Вам всего лишь повезло родиться сыном короля, для этого не требовалось никаких усилий. И, тем не менее, вы смотрите на нас с отцом свысока, словно на мерзких насекомых.

— Ты прав, — холодный гнев обуял Джинёна. — Я выше вас. А вы — насекомые. Вся ваша семья — чума для нашей страны.

Бомиль, преисполненный яда, скомкал приказ короля, который все еще держал в руках.

— В ту ночь, когда я поймал вас крадущимся в покоях Его Величества, вы подначивали меня посметь пролить королевскую кровь, — он извлек клинок из ножен. — Сегодня ваше желание будет исполнено.

Принц едва успел потянуться за своим мечом, как Бомиль бросился в атаку. Увернувшись, Джинён буквально на волосок разминулся с острым клинком и врезался в книжную полку. Ему удалось удержаться на ногах и блокировать следующий атакующий удар Бомиля. Тот проигрывал Джебому в скорости, но с лихвой окупал это неистовостью и беспощадным напором. Вскоре он зажал Джинёна к стенке.

«Сражайтесь не как воин, — всегда говорил ему Джебом, — но как отчаянный глупец, который может потерять все»

«Едва ли меня можно назвать глупцом» — неизменно отвечал на это Джинён.

Быстрым движением он распорол висящий под потолком мешок, и посыпавшийся оттуда порошок из толченых трав попал в глаза Бомилю. Тот вслепую кинулся к нему, но Джинён аккуратно увернулся и, ударив по руке с зажатым в ней мечом, полоснул кончиком клинка по лицу.

Из царапины на щеке Бомиля потекла кровь. Он отбросил в сторону распоротую шляпу.

Степень ожесточенности схватки возросла в десять раз. Джинён все сносил полки, уклоняясь от бешеных атак Бомиля. Оступившись, принц с глухим стуком врезался спиной в опорный столб и нырнул вниз как раз вовремя, чтобы уберечь свою шею от разящего удара. Бомиль пошатнулся, потеряв равновесие, и Джинён решил воспользоваться шансом перейти в наступление.

Бомиль отдернулся в последний момент, и клинок принца застрял в древесине. Пока он пытался его высвободить, Бомиль одним сокрушительным ударом переломил лезвие.

Все было кончено. Меч Бомиля упирался кончиком в горло Джинёна.

— Вам не следовало рождаться наследным принцем.

Джинён рвано выдохнул и приготовился к неизбежному.

Тут из дальнего угла сарая раздался глухой стук. И еще один.

Джинён с Бомилем переглянулись. Звук шел из опрокинутого шкафа. С еще одним стуком задняя стенка дернулась, как если бы кто-то или что-то стремилось вырваться наружу.

Бомиль подманил стражников. Те с опаской приблизились к шкафу и перевернули его. На дверцах висел замок, по краям виднелись темные кровяные разводы.

— Открывайте, — приказал Бомиль.

Один из стражников переломил замок мечом и наклонился, чтобы потянуть за дверцу.

Фигура в белом вырвалась оттуда с нечеловеческой скоростью и набросилась на стражника, прижав его к полу и вонзив зубы в плоть. Внешне очертаниями монстр походил на человека, но издавал чудовищные звуки. Весь сарай мгновенно пропитался уже знакомым смрадом смерти.

Пока Джинён пятился назад, Бомиль кинулся вперед и вонзил меч в спину монстра. Тот застыл, а потом с судорожным рыком медленно поднялся на ноги. По подбородку существа стекала свежая кровь. Теперь Джинёну удалось разглядеть его получше: он выглядел как человек почтенного возраста (судя по седым волосам) с почерневшей и покрывшейся пятнами как у трупа кожей.

Тварь ринулась ко второму стражнику, и тот, отступая, завалился в шкаф. Дверцы захлопнулись над ним с глухим стуком. Пока существо, запрыгнув на шкаф, лихорадочно скребло по дереву, первый стражник начал издавать жуткие скрежещущие звуки.

Бомиль вовремя развернулся, чтобы заметить кинувшегося к нему стражника, и успел полоснуть тому лезвием по горлу в самый последний момент. Тело рухнуло на пол и больше не двигалось. Бомиль с ошарашенным видом уставился на него, тяжело дыша от потрясения. В этот самый момент оставившее попытки растерзать шкаф существо набросилось на него сзади, сбивая с ног.

Душераздирающие крики Бомиля смогли сдернуть оцепенение с Джинёна, и он заставил себя подняться. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он нашел большой и увесистый на вид кирпич, подпирающий одну из полок. Дрожащими руками Джинён поднял его и обрушил на голову существу, терзающему тело Бомиля.

Существо обмерло. Бомиль скинул его с себя и с трудом поднялся на ноги, прижимая ладонь к изгибу шеи, куда укусила его тварь. Он повернулся к Джинёну. Во взглядах, которыми они обменялись, читался разделенный на двоих ужас, вытеснивший на время давнюю неприязнь. А потом Бомиль пошатнулся и упал на колени. Его скрутило, пробило судорогой, и он упал ничком на пол, испустив дух.

Второй стражник, который все это время прятался в шкафу, выбрался оттуда. Джинён подобрал меч Бомиля, готовый защищаться, если стражник решит попробовать арестовать его. Но прежде чем кто-то из них успел произнести хоть слово, Бомиль с жутким рыком восстал из мертвых.

Стражник бросился наутек что есть духу. Джинён кинулся следом, надеясь успеть выскочить за дверь. Вот только Бомиль двигался слишком быстро, Джинёну никак не удалось бы его перегнать.

В последний момент принц развернулся и вложил все свои силы в один взмах мечом. Голова Бомиля покатилась по полу.

Джинён замер, тяжело и рвано дыша. Меч казался слишком тяжелым для враз ослабших рук. Толкнув дверь, он услышал доносившиеся издалека отзвуки чего-то ужасного. Та женщина — Хёён — была права.

Страх вновь сковал его внутренности. Джинёну нужно было найти Джебома.

Он не помнил, как спустился с горы, но к тому времени, когда вышел к реке у подножья, город на другом берегу уже пылал.

**Тогда**

Четыре года прошло с того дня, как господин Ан Хён отправился на юг во главе отряда. А теперь гонцы привезли весть в столицу: господин Ан Хён, в распоряжении которого было лишь пятьсот человек, одержал победу над тридцатитысячной японской армией.

Немедленно начались приготовления к пиру в его честь. Новости о победе быстро распространились, в городе был отмечен всплеск празднеств.

Но господин Ан Хён не планировал возвращаться в Ханян. Его мать умерла, и он намеревался скорбеть по ней три года в Санджу.

\- Разве это не странно, что пиршество, устроенное в его честь, пройдет без главного виновника? – размышлял вслух Джинён по пути к поляне, которую он уже считал _их_.

Сегодня они не тренировались. Заслышав новости, Джебом впал в какую-то мрачную задумчивость, и Джинён решил, что лучше предоставить ему возможность самому разобраться в своих мыслях без вмешательств со стороны.

\- Я живу здесь уже три года, - заметил Джебом, легким и привычным движением проводя на пробу точильным камнем по лезвию меча, - но все еще скверно разбираюсь в том, что считается странным по дворцовым меркам.

\- Четыре года, ты хотел сказать, - поправил его Джинён. – Без двух месяцев, если быть совсем точным.

\- Вы все это время вели счет? – спросил Джебом, и искреннее изумление в его голосе вдруг смутило Джинёна.

\- У меня отличная память, - ответил он, надеясь, что это не прозвучало как попытка оправдаться.

\- Несомненно, - согласился Джебом, разворачиваясь. Его ноги двигались так быстро, что, казалось, будто он вот-вот потеряет баланс, но Джебом, напротив, удерживал идеальное равновесие. Он сделал выпад, и Джинён кожей почувствовал вызванное этим движением смещение воздуха. Даже спустя почти четыре года он с прежним восхищением наблюдал за Джебомом.

\- Меня всегда интересовали обстоятельства твоего приезда, - заметил принц. – Господин Ан Хён бы только выиграл, если бы на его стороне сражался такой искусный воин как ты.

Джебом не ответил сразу. Он подпрыгнул и сделал сальто, двигаясь плавно, будто в воде, и описав идеальную дугу, после чего очень чисто приземлился.

\- Я уже рассказывал о людях, которые научили меня обращаться с мушкетом, - сказал он. – Тех, кого я зову братьями.

\- Да, - кивнул Джинён. Вопреки слухам, Джебом не состоял в клане чакхо. Однако он какое-то время жил с ними после того, как его наставника убили в какой-то бессмысленной дуэли за право называться искуснейшим мастером меча во всем Чосоне.

\- Мои братья всегда говорили, что воин должен знать, ради чего он сражается. В конце-концов они сделали свой выбор, встав на сторону господина Ан Хёна. В знак благодарности, тот согласился отправить меня в безопасное место. С тех пор я не получал от них вестей.

Теперь Джинён наконец разгадал причину охватившей Джебома угрюмости.

\- Думаешь, твои братья были там среди этих пятисот человек?

Джебом, помедлив, вложил меч в ножны.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал он. – Надеюсь лишь, что они живы. Но сомневаюсь, что мне доведется увидеться с ними вновь.

Они возвращались во дворец в молчании. Джебом, похоже, окончательно погряз в воспоминаниях.

«Воин должен знать, ради чего он сражается» - вспомнил Джинён. Он не посмел спросил, ради чего сражался Джебом.

**Сейчас**

Утро принесло с собой зыбкую передышку. Такое же тревожное чувство появляется после пробуждения от кошмара, ведь прекрасно известно, что с наступлением темноты он вновь затянет в пучину ужаса. Стоило Джинёну закрыть глаза, как перед его внутренним взором вспыхивали образы полчища упырей, несущихся ему навстречу через мост. Принц не знал, каким образом Джебому удалось разыскать его во всем этом хаосе, но именно он спас его от пущенной опытной рукой горящей стрелы, подхватив и подсадив на круп своего коня.

Остаток ночи смазался в череде жутких событий. По предложению Джебома, они решили попросить убежища в казармах, но заместитель наместника оказался глух к мольбам толпы, наседавшей на ворота. Вскоре упыри обнаружили их, и Джинёну с Джебомом пришлось искать спасения в реке. Они доплыли до небольшого островка, где мертвецы не могли не до них добраться.

С первым проблеском зари упыри куда-то скрылись. Повисла пронзительно звонкая тишина.

\- Если лекарь Хёён была права, - Джебом помог Джинёну подняться на ноги, - то возвращение на берег теперь не сулит никакой опасности.

\- Пока еще не было повода подвергать ее слова сомнению, - заметил Джинён. Если Джебом задержал руку на его плече чуть дольше необходимого, то принц никак это не прокомментировал.

\- А что же журнал лекаря Ли? Вам удалось его раздобыть?

\- К сожалению, обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что я не смог его забрать, - сказал Джинён и глубоко вздохнул. – Мой отец мертв. Боюсь, что верховный советник Чо прибег к использованию животворного мха, чтобы сотворить с королем нечто ужасное.

Глаза Джебома округлились.

\- Вы вернетесь в столицу?

Найти лошадей не составит труда. Вернуться в Джиюрон, забрать записи лекаря Ли и пуститься в двухдневный обратный путь. Но Джинён все никак не мог выкинуть из головы ночную сцену под воротами казарм, пропитавшие его отчаяние и гнев при виде того, как заместитель наместника приказал стрелять по людям, которые вздумают лезть на стены.

Джинён прекрасно понимал, что двигало этим человеком: тот считал, что лучше хоть кому-то остаться в живых, чем подвергать себя опасности ради каких-то простолюдинов.

С холодным равнодушием их всех бросили на произвол судьбы: и крестьян, и затесавшегося среди них наследного принца.

\- Нет, - сказал Джинён. – Я остаюсь. Нужно остановить распространение болезни до наступления темноты.

\- Разумеется, - выдержав паузу, кивнул Джебом. В его глазах будто бы на мгновение промелькнула гордость, которая, тем не менее, быстро сменилась озабоченностью. – Тогда мы не можем больше терять время.

Они двинулись по опустевшим улицам к центру Тоннэ. Повсюду куда не глянь виднелись следы ночного побоища.

Еще перед рассветом Джебом пытался извиниться за то, что позволил принцу отправиться в Джиюрон в одиночку, но Джинён быстро пресек эти поползновения. Теперь Джебом просто угрюмо шагал рядом с ним, держась так близко, что порой их локти соприкасались. Но и это Джинён оставил без комментариев.

У резиденции наместника столпились люди. Сам наместник вместе со своим заместителем допрашивали Хёён и еще одного мужчину, который, по всей видимости, тоже был как-то связан со вспышкой ужасной болезни в Джиюроне.

\- Мой господин, их преступления не должны остаться безнаказанными, - говорил заместитель, тыча пальцем в сторону допрашиваемого мужчины. – Они все знали и, тем не менее, бросили трупы там, не потрудившись от них избавиться.

\- Меня волнует не наказание, - заявил мужчина, - а, что гораздо важнее, тела, с которыми нужно что-то делать. Упыри вернутся с наступлением ночи.

\- А, может, мы… скажем, закопаем их по-быстрому? – спросил наместник. Его одежды все еще пребывали в легком беспорядке, а страх легко читался на до боли юном лице.

\- Я слышал, что пошел только второй день с тех пор, как наместник приступил к обязанностям, - прошептал Джебом Джинёну. – Его семья через брак вступила в родство с кланом Чо Хэвон.

\- Если их закопать, они выберутся наружу, - продолжал упорствовать мужчина. – Нужно снести им головы или же сжечь тела.

По толпе пробежались шепотки.

\- Сжечь тела? – вперед выступила пожилая женщина в шелках. – Кто ты такой, чтобы решать? Мой сын – единственный наследник семьи на три поколения. Хоть пальцем прикоснетесь к его телу – будете отвечать передо мной!

\- И передо мной! – прокричал другой мужчина. – Как смеете вы осквернять тела наших родных?

«Хорохорятся словно петухи, - подумал Джинён, - во времена, когда есть заботы куда важнее»

Наместник беспомощно оглянулся на заместителя.

\- Ах, - прокряхтел тот. – Полагаю, мой господин, мы можем… сжечь трупы простолюдинов, а тела, принадлежащие знатным семьям, закопать глубоко в землю.

\- Но как отличить одних от других? – спросил наместник.

\- Я отказываюсь и дальше терпеть это, - шепнул Джинён Джебому. Тот кивнул и принялся проталкиваться сквозь толпу, расчищая путь для принца.

\- Отделим разодетых в шелка от трупов в грязных лохмотьях, - продолжал разглагольствовать заместитель наместника.

\- Такой невежа в ответе за безопасность людей? – громко вопросил Джинён и, оказавшись рядом с заместителем наместника, ударил его по лицу.

Тот повалился навзничь. Джинён вынул меч из ножен, и стража отреагировала мгновенно, бросившись к нему. Но Джебом возник на их пути еще быстрее и молниеносным взмахом обрубил древко копья одного из стражников прежде, чем остальные успели схватиться за оружие.

\- Тот, кто обнажит меч, лишится головы.

Стражники недоуменно переглянулись, но отступили.

\- Кто ты такой и как ты посмел угрожать мне? – вскрикнул заместитель наместника, держась за челюсть.

\- Ты не только недалек, но еще и жалок, - выплюнул Джинён, приставляя острие меча к его горлу. – Думал ли ты о всех тех невинных людях, обреченных на гибель, когда вчера ночью отдавал приказ запереть ворота казарм?

\- Если… если бы я открыл ворота, то солдаты оказались бы в опасности.

\- Ты пустил в меня стрелу, за что немедленно следует казнить тебя и твою семью, - ледяным тоном произнес Джинён. – Это считается изменой.

\- К слову сказать, - подал голос наместник, едва справившись с заиканием, - а кто вы такой?

Джинён извлек из-за пазухи опознавательную бирку и бросил ее к его ногам. Оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как наместник неуклюже поднял ее, а потом осознание проступило на его лице при виде эмблемы с четырехпалым драконом.

\- Вы… вы… - пытался выдавить он, а потом, в панике оглядевшись по сторонам, рухнул на землю лицом вниз. – Какая честь приветствовать здесь наследного принца!

Толпа пришла в замешательство.

\- Что вы стоите? – выкрикнул наместник. – Это наследный принц!

С охами и ахами изумленные люди попадали на колени.

\- Я мог бы убить тебя здесь и сейчас, но нам понадобятся все имеющиеся силы, - Джинён отвел меч, и заместитель наместника тоже припал к земле в поклоне. – Сколько солдат осталось в живых?

\- Пятьдесят, Ваше Высочество, - ответил капитан стражи, которому несколькими минутами ранее хватило мудрости держаться на расстоянии от Джебома.

\- Отправить всех разыскивать тела, при обнаружении немедленно сжечь, - приказал Джинён.

\- Ваше Высочество, вы не можете так с нами поступить! – взмолилась пожилая женщина, ранее высказавшаяся против подобного обращения с телом ее сына.

\- Я понимаю ваши чувства. Вы потеряли родных. Но это необходимо во избежание еще большей беды, - ответил Джинён и повернулся к наместнику: - Зажгите сигнальные костры. Разошлите гонцов с просьбой о подкреплении, чтобы мы смогли обеспечить карантин в Тоннэ. Всех выживших нужно на лодках переправить в безопасное место. Вам следует управиться до заката.

Наместник вскинул голову.

\- Я, Ким Югём, наместник города Тоннэ, выполню волю принца! - прокричал он куда громче, чем требовалось.

Стража вторила его словам. Джинён оглянулся на Джебома, и тот ответил ему сдержанной улыбкой. План был лучшим из того, что они могли сейчас сделать, но в их распоряжении имелось лишь пятьдесят солдат, а солнце уже стояло высоко над горизонтом. Возможно, всех приложенных усилий будет недостаточно.

**Тогда**

Дожди пришли спустя год после того, как покои принца переместили в другую часть дворца, чтобы восстановить баланс между энергиями воды и ветра. Обильные и затянувшиеся ливни. Большую часть урожая страны просто смыло или затопило.

В этот раз геоманты придержали языки. Супруга короля так и не понесла дитя.

Под гнетом войны, засухи, а теперь и потопов даже запасы королевских амбаров начали истощаться. Смертность в провинциях возросла многократно. И, тем не менее, велись разговоры о повышении налогов.

Лишенный возможности обсуждать это с отцом Джинён обратился к главе ученых.

\- Вам не ведомы все аспекты, принимаемые во внимание королем при вынесении решений, - сказал тот.

\- Разве нас не учили, что даже при управлении уделом, имеющим тысячу колесниц, необходимы постоянное внимание к делам, искренность в отношении к людям, умеренность в расходах и любовь к народу? – спросил Джинён. – Разве это не применимо и к нашей стране?

\- Сомневаюсь, что глава ученых нуждается в напоминаниях об изречениях из «Лунь юй», - верховный советник Чо вошел в комнату. – Надо полагать, он изучал их еще задолго до того, как Ваше Высочество появились на свет.

\- Верховный советник, - поприветствовал его Джинён, не вставая с места.

\- Слышал, вы пытались распространить определенные идеи среди министров, - заметил тот с улыбкой, однако глаза его оставались холодны. – Твердили, что нужно помнить о народе.

\- А это неправильно? – со всем возможным спокойствием ответил Джинён, пытаясь держаться с достоинством, приличествующим наследному принцу, но рядом с верховным советником он всегда ощущал себя зажатым в угол, маленьким и незначительным. – Разве правитель не должен в первую очередь думать о народе?

Верховный советник Чо рассмеялся.

\- Ваше Высочество, а вы хоть раз видели кого-то из простых людей? Говорили с ними? Или вы думаете, что достаточно того, что вы передаете часть своих съестных запасов, которых едва хватит, чтобы накормить сотню человек?

\- Ну же, верховный советник, полно вам, - попытался смягчить ситуацию глава ученых.

\- Наш благородный принц питает слабость к простым людям, - продолжил тот, - но никогда не сталкивался с ними лицом к лицу.

Позже Джинён, возможно, придумает с десяток достойных ответов, но в тот момент слова ударили слишком близко к истине, и ему нечем было возразить. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как сидеть, сжимая ладонями колени, чтобы скрыть охватившую его дрожь, пока верховный советник Чо не удалился.

**Сейчас**

Оставив людей наместника выполнять приказы, Джинён, Джебом и Хёён отправились в Джиюрон за журналами лекаря Ли. Записи все подтвердили. Отец Джинёна скончался спустя два дня с начала болезни. По приказу верховного советника Чо лекарь Ли использовал животворный мох, чтобы воскресить его.

\- Но если слуга, которого лекарь Ли привез обратно в Джиюрон, был заражен, - размышлял Джинён, - разве он не напал бы на лекаря в дороге?

\- Лекарь Ли сказал, что… болезнь изменилась, - с боязливой нерешительностью ответила Хёён. – Тани, на которого напал Его Высочество, просто умер. Но наши пациенты…

Девушка замялась.

\- Говори как есть, - подбодрил ее Джинён.

\- Наши пациенты вкусили его мясо…

Джинён в ужасе отшатнулся.

\- Святые небеса! Но как такое вообще…

\- Они умирали с голоду! - со страданием в голосе воскликнула Хёён. – Кто-то из сиделок решил, что это единственный выход. Когда я вернулась после сбора трав, уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Вскоре после этого люди начали умирать, а ночью восстали упырями.

\- И теперь все, кого они укусят, разделят их участь, - заключил Джинён. Нахлынувшее потрясение было слишком велико.

\- Но еще до обращения лекарь Ли обронил, что существует лекарство, - сказала Хёён. – Если я найду животворный мох, возможно, мне удастся обратить весь этот кошмар вспять.

Вернувшийся после обыска сарая Джебом прервал их разговор. Он кивнул Хёён, и та, правильно истолковав намек, поклонилась и удалилась.

\- Я не нашел голову Бомиля, - доложил Джебом. – Боюсь, что уцелевший стражник мог прихватить ее с собой. Когда верховный советник Чо узнает о гибели своего единственного сына, его гнев будет подобен извержению вулкана.

\- Я не боюсь его, - упрямо ответил Джинён.

\- Он уже обвинил вас в измене.

\- Но его слова не имеют силы, ведь мой отец мертв. А вот его с дочерью деяния можно рассматривать как нечто куда более гнусное, чем измена, и у меня есть тому доказательства.

\- Журнал?

\- Журнал и свидетельство Хёён.

\- Если вы хотите бросить вызов верховному советнику Чо, то вам понадобятся союзники, - напомнил принцу Джебом.

Джинён кивнул.

\- Господин Ан Хён сейчас в Санджу, не так ли?

Оседлав лошадей, все трое поскакали к реке. Однако по прибытии на пристань они не обнаружили ожидаемого скопища лодок, только одинокий корабль уплывал вдаль. Около семи десятков человек (все в простых одеждах), среди которых можно было различить капитана стражи и некоторых его людей, столпились на причале.

\- Что это был за корабль и кто на его борту? – громко вопросил Джебом, пробираясь сквозь толпу.

Ответил мужчина по имени Ёндже, которого допрашивали в резиденции наместника вместе с Хёён (девушка рассказывала, что он помог ей в ту первую ночь, когда беда пришла в Джиюрон):

\- Высшие военные чины и сановники города Тоннэ, - на его лице читалось смирение. – Они все уплыли на том корабле. Никто даже не занимался расчисткой трупов.

По толпе пробежались испуганные шепотки.

\- Есть ли другой корабль? – поинтересовался Джебом.

\- Все сгорели прошлой ночью, - ответил капитан стражи. – Только один уцелел.

Джинён оглядел людей – все лица были отмечены печатью страха и слез, и сердце его сжалось от боли и накатившей злости. Каким же глупцом он был, раз поверил, что местная знать не ослушается его приказов и не сбежит при первой же возможности. Как наивно с его стороны было полагать, что они успеют расправиться со всеми трупами до захода солнца.

\- Нужно найти укрытие на ночь для всех этих людей, - сказал он. – Казармы?

\- Они разобрали стены, чтобы залатать пробоины в корабле, - ответил стражник. – Там будет небезопасно.

\- Можем вернуться в Джиюрон, - подала идею Хёён. - Стены больницы три ночи сдерживали упырей внутри. Скорее всего, они выстоят и против попыток тварей попасть внутрь.

Джинён с Джебомом переглянулись. У них не было выбора.

\- Мы поедем в Джиюрон, - объявил Джинён. – Все, кто в состоянии идти, добираются своими силами. Старых и больных погрузим на телеги.

Солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту, когда они выдвинулись в путь. Переход от берега реки до вершины горы предполагался не таким уж долгим, но сказывался размер группы, значительную часть которой составляли старики и дети. Благодаря смекалке Ёндже в их распоряжение попала дополнительная лошадь с повозкой, которую тот обнаружил в покинутых казармах вместе с запасом оружия. Но и новая телега вскоре оказалась доверху нагружена людьми и их пожитками.

Джинён возглавлял процессию, стараясь выдерживать удобный для всех темп. Джебом шагал рядом, но Джинёну хотелось, чтобы тот был еще ближе, как утром, когда они вдвоем пробирались в Тоннэ; чтобы телохранитель мог твердой рукой поддержать его за локоть, одним только жестом успокаивая и придавая устойчивости. Это не смело бы начисто все опасения о возможном дурном исходе, которым мог обернуться весь этот поход, если они не прибудут в Джиюрон вовремя, но стало бы чуточку легче.

\- Мы успеем, - сказал Джебом, в очередной раз словно прочитав мысли принца.

\- Спасибо… - начал было тот, но тут раздался крик.

Девочка, которая шла рядом с Хёён, теперь пряталась у нее за юбкой и указывала пальцем на большой камень неподалеку. Один за другим раздавались возгласы ужаса, когда у кого-то получалось разглядеть, что ее так напугало. Под валунами, в каждой протянувшейся вдоль дороги расщелине гроздьями лежали тела.

Джинён взглянул на небо. Солнце зацепилось краем за вершины гор.

\- Бегите! – прокричал он. – Бегите, что есть духу, до самого Джиюрона и не оглядывайтесь!

Все, кто был в состоянии идти, перешли на бег. Хёён подхватила девочку на руки, Ёндже тоже сгреб в охапку ребенка. Однако в хвосте колонны едва только успели помочь последней старушке забраться на телегу.

\- Вам тоже следовало бы поторопиться! – крикнул Джебом Джинёну, однако тот уже помчался назад. Принц подхватил запряженную в повозку лошадь под уздцы и повлек за собой.

\- Помоги ему, - Джинён указал на мужчину, замешкавшегося со второй телегой. – Все остальные – толкайте!

Вместе они смогли заставить лошадей перейти на рысь. Все остальные люди уже оказались далеко впереди на пути в Джиюрон. Лошадь Джинёна пустилась в галоп, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как бежать рядом, направляя ее. В ушах стоял шум копыт и грохот груженой повозки.

Вдруг Джинён почувствовал резкий рывок. Колесо попало в рытвину. Люди в телеге повалились вперед, а лошадь вздыбилась, и Джинёну едва удалось не выпустить поводья.

\- Ваше Высочество! – Джебом кинулся к нему, бросая вторую повозку, которой повезло больше.

К нему присоединился Ёндже, который, по всей видимости, уже успешно доставил ребенка в Джиюрон и теперь мчался к ним со всех ног.

\- Помоги там, - указал Джебом Ёндже.

Вдвоем они попытались высвободить колесо из ямы, пока Джинён успокаивал лошадь. Но рытвина оказалась слишком глубокой, а телега слишком тяжелой. После третьей неудачной попытки Джебом обратился к Джинёну:

\- Бегите же! – и указал на ближайший валун. – Упыри просыпаются.

Оглянувшись, Джинён убедился, что тот прав. Тела зашевелились, пробуждаясь с кряхтением и стонами.

Опирающаяся на старика женщина со сломанной ногой принялась всхлипывать.

\- Прошу вас, бегите! – отчаянно продолжал Джебом. – Вы должны, Ваше Высочество!

На какую-то долю секунды Джинён чуть не позволил себе смалодушничать: так глубоко вцепились в него когти страха. Но потом он взглянул на Ёндже, который все так же тужился, пытаясь высвободить телегу из ловушки, и объятых ужасом пассажиров, сбившихся в кучку. Джинён просто не мог их всех бросить.

\- Ты что застыл? – крикнул он одному из стражников, растерянно переминающемуся с ноги на ногу. – Толкай!

Джебом не отступал.

\- Прошу вас, спасайтесь, - не оставлял попыток увещевать он, пока Джинён изо всех сил упрямо старался поднять телегу, и шепотом добавил: - Умоляю.

\- Я не такой как они, - выдавил сквозь зубы принц, вспоминая сановников города Тоннэ и клан Чо Хэвон. – Я не брошу людей в беде!

С помощью Джебома и стражника им все-таки удалось общим усилием высвободить колесо из ямы. Нужно было как можно быстрее помочь людям загрузиться в телегу. Последнюю женщину перенесли как раз в тот момент, когда упыри начали выползать из своих укрытий.

\- Бежим! – крикнул Джинён. Ёндже пустил лошадь в галоп и направлял ее, держась с ней рядом. Джинён с Джебом толкали телегу сзади. Упыри бросились вдогонку, и расстояние между ними и повозкой уменьшалось с каждым разом, когда Джинён осмеливался оглянуться через плечо.

\- Берегись! – воскликнула женщина со сломанной ногой. Впереди по курсу один из монстров скатился по склону холма прямо на дорогу и побежал на Ёндже. Джебом достал меч и побежал ему на помощь, но Ёндже потянул лошадь в сторону, и животное на бегу сбило и затоптало упыря. Еще двое таких надвигалось на них спереди. Стражник потянулся за мушкетом, но прежде чем он успел поджечь запал, существо набросилось на него и повалило на землю. Джебом тем временем атаковал второго упыря, одним взмахом лишив его головы.

Толпа преследователей сзади напирала все ближе.

\- Возьми поводья, - крикнул Ёндже одному из пассажиров, а сам перебрался назад и отточенными, уверенными движениями протолкнул заряд в дуло мушкета и поджег. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вскинуть орудие на плечо и прицелиться в очередного скатившегося с холма упыря. Существо выбрало своей жертвой Джинёна, тот чувствовал, что оно совсем близко и вот-вот дотянется…

Заряд снес упырю полголовы.

\- Вижу Джиюрон! - прокричал новоиспеченный возница.

Словно почуяв, что жертвы вот-вот ускользнут от них, преследователи будто бы ускорились. Один из них вырвался вперед и бросился прямиком к Джинёну. Ёндже со всей возможной скоростью перезаряжал мушкет.

Рык упыря отдался громом в ушах, он жадно тянул руки к Джинёну, намереваясь сцапать.

Ёндже поджег запал.

Осечка.

Из-за телеги выскочил Джебом и снес упырю голову. Прыжок вышел неудачным, Джебом покатился по земле, и казалось, что бегущая толпа отвратительных существ поглотит его в один миг.

\- Джебом! – Джинён отпустил телегу и бросился назад.

\- Бегите! – крикнул в ответ Джебом, вскакивая. Он схватил принца за предплечье и потянул за собой в направлении ворот Джиюрона. Безрассудный забег наперегонки со смертью.

Они спаслись. Вбежали перед самым закрытием ворот и повалились в грязь. Солдаты, дежурившие у прохода, подперли ворота, стонущие под напором толпы в несколько десятков беснующихся существ.

\- Глупец, - выдохнул Джебом, позабыв о приличиях и людях вокруг. Паника сменилась облегчением. Он все еще прижимал руку Джинёна к груди. – Невообразимый глупец.

Мысль о том, что еще бы секунда, и он мог потерять Джебома, подействовала на Джинёна как ушат ледяной воды. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и он вдруг резко почувствовал себя нехорошо.

Однако сейчас было не время раскисать. Джинён проглотил подступивший к горлу ком.

\- Поможешь мне встать? – спросил он, когда дар речи вернулся к нему.

Тем временем Ёндже и остальные укрепляли ворота всеми возможными тяжелыми предметами, которые только удавалось найти. Ночное небо разрезали нечеловеческие вопли и стоны.

Джинён извлек меч из ножен.

\- Стариков и детей – в укрытие. Все, кто способен обороняться – к оружию!

**Тогда**

— Ты бы ушел, если бы подвернулась возможность? — спросил Джинён.

Сегодня была годовщина смерти его матери. Утром Джинён навестил ее могилу, которая располагалась чуть вдали от мест захоронения королевской семьи. Каждый год ничем не отличался от предыдущего: он стоял перед могилой женщины, которую едва помнил, и размышлял о загадках жизненного пути.

Этим утром во время своего привычного ритуала Джинён вдруг начал размышлять над историей Джебома о том, как он попал во дворец. Его обещали отправить в безопасное место. Джинён вспомнил с какой тоской Джебом говорил о своих братьях.

— Не понял, — тот оторвался от заточки лезвия меча. — Вы себя неважно чувствуете? На ужин подали что-то не совсем удобоваримое?

В закатном свете деревья пылали огненными красками, представая во всем своем осеннем великолепии. С точки зрения Джинёна Джебом сидел спиной к солнцу, которое подсвечивало контуры его тела сиятельным золотом.

— Если бы тебе представилась возможность покинуть дворец, — повторил принц, — ты бы ей воспользовался?

Он бы подарил Джебому то, чего его мать, придворная дама, снискавшая благосклонность самого короля, оказалась лишена. Так было бы только правильно.

Но Джебом лишь рассмеялся, как если бы посчитал все это шуткой.

— О чем вы? Куда бы я пошел?

— Откуда мне знать, — в голосе Джинёна прорезались нотки раздражения. Как мог Джебом отнестись к этому так беспечно? — Куда пожелаешь. К своим братьям или куда-то, где бы ты мог проявить свои навыки воина, меня это не особо волнует. Может, как ты говорил ранее, на поиски того, ради чего стоит сражаться.

Джебом моргнул и с любопытством воззрился на Джинёна.

— Так вы серьезно.

— Да, — вскинулся Джинён. — Стал бы я шутить на такие темы?

— Действительно, — в голосе Джебома прорезался резкий холод.

— Я расстроил тебя, — заметил Джинён.

Джебом поднялся на ноги.

— А вы ожидали, что я буду радоваться? — он принялся расхаживать по поляне. — Неужели вы правда думали, что все эти пять лет я только и мечтал о том, как бы освободиться поскорее от бремени?

— Нет, — раздосадованно бросил Джинён. — Я просто хотел сказать, что если бы у тебя имелась веская причина уйти, я с готовностью отпустил бы.

— По вашему голосу так не скажешь.

С этим Джинён готов был согласиться. Уход Джебома стал бы для него невосполнимой потерей. Но главное, что выбор бы оставался за ним.

Джебом разглядывал Джинёна с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом встряхнул головой, словно отгоняя лишние мысли.

— Я не знаю, как сказать это еще более прямо, — подойдя ближе, он упал на колени перед Джинёном.

— Не… — начал было тот, но осекся.

— Мое место здесь, рядом с вами, — в глазах Джебома плескалось столько искренности и торжественности, что Джинён поймал себя на желании отвести взгляд. — Так долго, как вы пожелаете. Вы понимаете, Ваше Высочество?

Джинён кивнул, с его сердца спал невидимый груз.

— Вы всегда имели склонность к излишнему драматизму, — сказал Джебом, поднимаясь с колен. — Но вам удалось застать меня врасплох.

— Я не драматизирую, — буркнул Джинён и насупился, когда в ответ Джебом тишь рассмеялся.

« _Так долго, как вы пожелаете_ » — сказал он. Той ночью Джинён засыпал с этими словами в сердце.

**Сейчас**

Ворота Джиюрона выстояли под натиском. С первыми лучами солнца стон существ начал стихать и удаляться — они расползались в поисках укрытия.

Пока люди занимались обустройством временного лагеря, Джинён удалился в комнату, прежде принадлежавшую лекарю Ли, и измученно присел на пол. Несколькими минутами ранее беженцы собрались во дворе, чтобы поблагодарить его за спасение. Мужчины, женщины, дети — все склонились перед ним на колени в знак глубокой признательности. Это зрелище не вызвало в принце чувство гордости — скорее, поместило в груди тяжелый камень ответственности.

Джебом приоткрыл створку двери. Джинён уже вечность не видел его таким светящимся изнутри, с улыбкой до ушей.

— Что случилось? — спросил принц. — Отчего ты такой радостный?

— Я спросил у Ёндже, где он научился так стрелять, — голос Джебома дрожал от едва сдерживаемого возбуждения. — Оказалось, что он приходится младшим братом Ёншину — одному из чакхо, которые приютили меня.

— Это замечательные новости! — с улыбкой воскликнул Джинён. — Пришли его ко мне, я хотел бы лично поблагодарить его за оказанную помощь.

Джебом удалился и вернулся уже с Ёндже. Теперь, когда страх за собственную жизнь не застилал глаза, Джинён смог внимательнее к нему присмотреться. Совсем еще юнец, должно быть, на несколько лет младше принца. И все же, во взгляде чувствовалась те же твердость и острый ум, которые в определенной степени ассоциировались с Джебомом.

И точно как он, Ёндже не чурался смотреть в глаза представителям королевской семьи.

— Я хочу поблагодарить тебя, — сказал Джинён. — Ты спас мне жизнь.

— Как и вы, — ответил Ёндже и, после тычка со стороны Джебома, добавил: — Ваше Высочество.

— Я слышал, что Джебом знаком с твоим братом, — продолжил Джинён. — Надеюсь, он в добром здравии.

— В тот день, когда я покинул его, он карабкался по деревьям как обезьяна, совсем не обращая внимания на травму ноги. Сдается мне, что он живее всех живых.

Джинён кивнул. От его взгляда не ускользнуло, как Джебом расцвел в улыбке при упоминании Ёншина.

— Если позволите, Ваше Высочество, — выдержав неуверенную паузу, отважился заговорить Ёндже. — Стены Джиюрона в состоянии защитить нас от нападения упырей, но возникает проблема с припасами. Люди принесли с собой все, что могли унести, да и я прихватил кое-что из хранилища в казармах — не так уж много, на самом деле, там оставалось.

— Мы можем выходить на поиски продовольствия в дневное время суток? — предложил Джинён.

— Можем, но этого все равно будет недостаточно, — ответил Ёндже. — По моим расчетам мы протянем неделю, если будем экономно расходовать пищу и пополнять запасы подножным кормом. Но нам вскорости потребуется перевести людей в более безопасное и укрепленное место.

— Даже при полной уверенности, что мы сможем добраться до какого-нибудь города, не опустошенного заразой, путешествие будет трудным. В особенности для стариков и детей, — заметил Джебом. — Если бы только у нас было больше людей и лошадей…

— В нашем распоряжении имеются две лошади, — ответил Ёндже. — Можно отправить кого-нибудь разведать обстановку на местности и привести с собой подкрепление. И взять Хёён, чтобы она могла поискать лекарства. У нас есть раненые.

Джинён бросил взгляд на Джебома. План был вполне разумным. Но среди их небольшой кучки выживших, только некоторые являлись достаточно хорошими наездниками, чтобы справиться с миссией на такие большие расстояния быстро и эффективно. Кроме того, дабы убедить местные власти послать подкрепление потребуется человек, обладающий определенным положением и полномочиями. То есть, как минимум, Джебом. А если отправится он…

— Вы не поедете со мной, — у Джебома выработалась эта отвратительная привычка предугадывать действия Джинёна.

— Не представляю каким образом ты собираешься мне помешать, — ответил тот.

Джебом вздохнул.

— Ваше Высочество, моя задача как телохранителя — обеспечивать вашу безопасность.

— Именно. Поэтому я отправляюсь на эту миссию, а ты будешь меня охранять.

— Я с радостью присмотрю за лагерем, пока вас не будет, — вставил Ёндже, с упоением наблюдавший за их перепалкой.

К его чести, он почти не съежился под яростным взглядом Джебома.

Они пришли к решению выехать незамедлительно, но сначала Джинён в сопровождении Ёндже отправился инспектировать продовольственные припасы, которые беженцам удалось привезти с собой. Их оказалось печально мало, даже если считать жалкие остатки зерна, которое Ёндже раздобыл в казармах, опустошенных знатью перед побегом.

— Неделя, говоришь? — уточнил Джинён.

— Мы привыкли обходиться малым, — ответил Ёндже. — Растянем насколько возможно.

Джинён обернулся к Джебому:

— У тебя в сумках еще осталось юкпо?

— Да, но не очень много.

— Отложи четверть рациона, рассчитанного на двухдневное путешествие, — распорядился Джинён. — Пусть Ёндже распределит остальное между людьми.

— Мясо! — не сдержал радостного восклицания тот, получив сверток.

— Остается только успокаивать себя тем, что стук копыт перекроет голодное урчание вашего желудка, — проворчал Джебом, но в его взгляде сквозила гордость.

Хёён поджидала их у ворот. За спиной у нее висели в связке корзина и тяпка.

— Дети спрашивают, вернемся ли мы, Ваше Высочество, — обратилась Хёён к Джинёну, обводя взглядом внутренний двор и как бы намекая, что не только дети проявляли любопытство.

— Мы вернемся, — громко ответил Джинён, обращаясь к небольшой толпе, собравшейся, чтобы их проводить. — Даю вам слово.

Они оседлали лошадей. Одна из них несла двойную ношу: Хёён пристроилась позади Джебома.

Согласно плану они двинулись на север от реки Накдон, надеясь наткнуться на хорошо укрепленный город по дороге к Санджу. Однако к вечеру стало ясно, что одно из указаний молодой наместник города Тоннэ все-таки выполнил в точности: ту часть, где говорилось о сигналах тревоги. Все деревни и мелкие города, встречавшиеся на пути, оказались пусты, и во многих даже не было никаких следов нападения монстров.

— Если не найдем безопасное место для переезда, то, по крайней мере, мы должны вернуться с припасами, — сказал Джебом, когда усталые путники устроились на ночлег. Хёён отошла куда-то от костра, чтобы поискать лекарственные травы. До этого ей уже удалось раздобыть некоторые редкие ингредиенты в аптеке одного из заброшенных городков. Судя по увиденному за день, можно было сделать вывод, что зараза еще не добралась до этого уголка страны.

— Да, — согласился Джинён. — А потом мы можем попробовать продолжить поиски в другом направлении.

— Кажется, я видел хранилище на том холме… — начал было Джебом, но его оборвал долетевший издалека крик.

Они оба обернулись в ту сторону, откуда раздался звук.

— Хёён, — выдохнул Джинён, вскакивая на ноги.

Они бросились через заросли камыша ей на помощь. Джебом держал меч наготове. Хёён, когда они ее обнаружили, пятилась от покрытого илом и кровью существа, которое шатающейся походкой надвигалось на нее.

— Прочь! — вскричала Хёён, угрожающе размахивая тяпкой.

Существо простонало в ответ.

Это определенно был человеческий стон.

Джебом с мечом наголо выступил вперед, прикрывая собой Джинёна с Хёён.

Существо замерло, подняв руки. В глазах мелькнуло узнавание.

Как и у Джинёна.

— Это же…

— Ваше Высочество! — воскликнул Ким Югём, наместник города Тоннэ, и упал на колени.

**Тогда**

— Поведай мне историю, — попросил Джинён.

Рассмотрение прошений излишне затянулось в тот день, не по причине особой сложности вопросов, а просто потому, что министры опять переругались между собой. Стоял разгар лета, и Джинён приоткрыл створку окна в своих покоях в надежде уловить хоть малейшее дуновение ветерка.

— Вы сегодня в капризном настроении, — подметил Джебом.

— Нет, — возразил Джинён. — Меня одолевает досада, и я хотел бы отвлечься.

— Я не очень хороший рассказчик, — напомнил Джебом.

«Ужасный» — было бы более подходящее слово. Джебому не хватало терпения расписывать вещи и события, а также совершенно отсутствовало умение нагнетать драматическое напряжение. Его истории всегда обрывались на абсурдной ноте, зачастую сбивая с толку слушателя. Но после целого дня витиеватых увиливаний от прямых ответов, сердце Джинёна тянулось к лишенной прикрас речи Джебома.

— У тебя не получится совершенствоваться, если не будешь пытаться, — сказал принц.

— А я и не догадывался, что работаю над совершенствованием этого навыка, — ответил Джебом.

— Просто попробуй, — подбодрил его Джинён.

— Неужели вам так нравиться мучать меня теперь, когда я пообещал, что ни за что не покину вас? — пробурчал Джебом, в сердце уже поддаваясь. Он присел на пол.

Джинён притворился, что ничего не слышал, и в предвкушении захлопнул книгу.

Джебом вздохнул.

— Был один мальчик… — он запнулся и начал сначала: — Жил-был мальчик, которого отдали в ученики мастеру меча.

— Его звали Джебом? — самым что ни на есть невинным тоном поинтересовался Джинён.

— Нет. Его звали… — Джебом опять запнулся с сконфуженным видом. — В целях этой истории у него нет имени.

— Хорошо, — Джинён прилег подбородком на тыльную сторону ладони. — Значит, безымянный мальчик.

Джебом кинул на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Прошу не перебивать. И не улыбаться так.

— Прошу прощения, — ответил Джинён и обнаружил, что ему сложно себя контролировать — губы сами собой растягивались в блаженную улыбку, поэтому он просто прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Мать мальчика считала, что искусство владения мечом очень поможет ему в жизни, но мастер оказался хамом и пьяницей, которому не было никакого дела до передачи своих каких бы там ни было навыков, — Джебом замолк и со страданием на лице спросил у Джинёна: — Мне продолжать?

— Пожалуйста.

— Но мальчик тренировался, потому что именно за этим его туда и отправили. Все, что ему удавалось узнать, он практиковал до изнеможения. И вот много лет спустя, в один прекрасный день появился другой воин и вызвал мастера на поединок. И…

— Расскажи поподробнее про поединок, — попросил Джинён. — Это должно быть очень интересно.

Джебом задумался.

— Он был долгим.

— И?

— Их силы оказались равны, они оба погибли.

Джинёну очень хотелось упасть лицом в ладони, но он сдержался.

— Хорошо. И что же случилось с мальчиком?

— Воин привел с собой своего лучшего ученика, и когда поединок закончился, тот поклялся отомстить человеку, лишившего жизни его высокопочтенного учителя, величайшего мастера меча во всей стране. Но этот человек тоже умер, и поэтому ученик вызвал на бой мальчика. И таким образом, — подвел итог Джебом, — тот узнал, что тренировался у величайшего — ну или второго величайшего в списке — мастера меча в стране.

Некоторое время Джинён буравил взглядом Джебома, ожидая продолжения. Но момент прошел, и стало ясно, что тот и не намеревался ничего рассказывать дальше.

— И вот так ты решил закончить! — недоверчиво воскликнул Джинён.

— Да, — довольно кивнул Джебом.

— Но что же случилось с мальчиком? — не успокаивался Джинён. — Он сразился с тем учеником?

— Разве это важно? Ему открылась правда о его мастере, — Джебом поднялся на ноги.

— Поведай мне еще одну историю, — потребовал Джинён. — О том, что произошло дальше.

Джебом только улыбнулся в ответ.

— Уже поздно, Ваше Высочество.

И не обращая внимания на возмущения со стороны принца, он принялся собирать свои вещи, готовясь удалиться ко сну.

— Теперь я еще больше раздосадован, — осуждающе поведал Джинён, когда Джебом уже выходил за дверь.

— Но, Ваше Высочество, — со всем приличествующим уважением ответил Джебом, — я предупреждал, что рассказчик из меня никудышный.

**Сейчас**

Джинён извлек меч из ножен.

— Неужели ты совсем не думал о людях, которых бросил? — спросил он резким тоном, выдающим гнев.

— Ваше Высочество, он даже смерти не достоин, — сказал Джебом, касаясь его руки. Он обратился к наместнику Киму: — Разве вы не сбежали, спасая свои жизни? Что с вами произошло?

Наместник Ким, дрожа, отвесил поклон, когда Джинён убрал меч в ножны.

— Ну… зараза настигла нас. На корабле.

— Как это? — спросил Джинён.

— Та благородная дама, потерявшая своего сына, пронесла на борт его труп в сундуке, — поведал наместник Ким. — Тварь выбралась наружу и заразила всех на корабле. Только мне удалось выжить.

Джинён с Джебомом переглянулись.

— И где же корабль теперь? — спросил принц.

— Не знаю, — ответил наместник Ким. — Я спрыгнул за борт и поплыл к берегу.

— Если корабль проплывал здесь вчера вечером, и его еще не выбросило на сушу, то течение могло унести его весьма далеко, — заметил Джебом.

Джинён похолодел.

— В Санджу?

— Боюсь, что так. Но чиновники Санджу, должно быть, видели сигнальные костры и получили сообщение о заразе.

— Сигнальные костры — да, возможно, — сказал наместник Ким. — Но мы разослали гонцов только по окрестным городам и крепостям. Никто не подумал отправлять их в такую даль.

Джинён дернулся вперед, как если бы хотел ударить наместника, но Джебом одним взглядом усмирил его порыв.

— Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь способен сделать как следует? — принц сжал руки в кулаки.

Наместник Ким сжался и обхватил руками голову.

— Я заслуживаю смерти, Ваше Высочество!

При виде его жалкого состояния весь гнев улетучился, уступая место холодному ужасу. Назревала трудная дилемма.

— Кругом и так полно смертей, — сказал Джинён, отворачиваясь от наместника Кима. — Хёён, позаботься о нем. Дай ему немного еды и питья.

Джебом неотступно следовал за принцем по пути к их стоянке.

— Нам надо предупредить чиновников Санджу, — настаивал он. — Если упыри прорвутся в город, и тот окажется не готов, разразится самая настоящая катастрофа. Когда падет горный перевал Мунгён Сэдже, ведущий в Ханян, зараза очень быстро перекинется на столицу.

— До Санджу еще как минимум день езды, если скакать во весь опор, — ответил Джинён. — Люди в Джиюроне ждут нашего возвращения.

— С ними остался Ёндже. Я знаю его брата, и уверен, что Ёндже сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы обеспечить выживание тех людей.

— Я дал им слово.

— Если мы поедем в Санджу, то сможем вернуться с людьми, лошадьми и повозками, — убеждал Джебом. — Может, даже отрядим корабль, путешествие по воде сократит время вдвое…

— Да, возможно, — ответил Джинён. — Но если нас что-то задержит в пути или Санджу падет, несмотря на все наши усилия, мы не сможем вернуться вовремя. Ты не понимаешь? Мы бросим людей умирать.

— Ваше Высочество, — серьезно заявил Джебом. — Мне лучше чем кому-либо еще известно, как страстно вы желаете спасти тех людей. Но если мы не предупредим Санджу, то навлечем куда большую беду.

Джебом был прав, и они оба это знали. Джинён отвернулся от него и зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать страх, изнеможение и все набирающее обороты тягостное чувство, что всех его усилий будет недостаточно. Казалось, еще немного и его раздавит под этим грузом.

— В наших силах хотя бы попытаться, — тихо произнес Джебом. Джинён почувствовал, как рука нависла над его поясницей, едва ощутимое прикосновение через многочисленные слои одежд.

Он позволил себе поддаться ближе. Ощутить твердую и неоспоримую поддержку в ладони Джебома на спине. Джинён вдохнул и почувствовал, как большой палец Джебома успокаивающе погладил его легким круговым движением.

Джинён сдвинулся, и Джебом убрал руку.

«Спасибо тебе» — хотелось сказать принцу, когда он развернулся.

— Мы отправимся в Санджу, — вместо этого сорвалось с его языка. — Готовься выезжать немедленно.

Но они не могли бросить наместника Кима одного в камышах, так что следовало решить вопрос рассадки.

— Полно тебе, — сказал Джинён Джебому. — Ты же не мог всерьез рассчитывать уместить сразу троих на одну лошадь?

— Нет, — ответил тот. — Но стоит помнить о приличиях…

— Мертвецы оборачиваются монстрами, жаждущими вкусить плоть, а тебя волнуют приличия? — переспросил Джинён. — _Тебя_?

— Вы наследный принц! — парировал Джебом.

— И мне это прекрасно известно. Как наследный принц я бы предпочел ехать с кем-то, кто не покрыт с ног до головы кровью и еще небо знает чем.

Наместник Ким, который в это время пытался привести себя в порядок у воды, но в результате только еще больше промок, стыдливо оглядел свои одежды. Во взгляде Хёён, обращенном на Джебома, читалась неуверенность.

— Хорошо, — Джебом оседлал лошадь и не очень-то аккуратно помог наместнику Киму устроиться сзади.

— Держись крепче, — проинструктировал Джинён Хёён, удостоверившись, что ей удобно. Он предпочел проигнорировать осуждающее молчание Джебома.

Они пустились в путь с гораздо меньшей скоростью, чем раньше, потому что обе лошади теперь несли на спине двойной груз. Круглая луна повисла совсем низко над горизонтом. Ее тусклое, покрытое рябью отражение в воде следовало за ними по пятам.

Джинён вдруг подумал какими далекими сейчас казались оставленные позади дворцовые интриги. Вдвоем с Джебомом они покинули столицу не далее как неделю назад, а казалось, что с тех пор прошла уже целая жизнь. Теперь все его существование проходило в неотступном страхе. Омерзительный голод пробуждался во тьме и зараза распространялась все дальше и дальше по стране.

В какой-то мере, понял Джинён, нынешнее положение вещей ничем не отличалось для него от того, с чем ему приходилось иметь дело раньше.

Джебом держался впереди, задавая курс, но достаточно близко, чтобы услышать зов принца и, если понадобится, вернуться. Сзади в телохранителя крепко вцепился наместник Ким, который, кажется, не очень хорошо переносил скачки.

— Все хорошо, Хёён? — спросил Джинён, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как дернулась голова Джебома на звук его голоса.

— Да, насколько это возможно, Ваше Высочество, — ответила девушка.

— Отлично.

Им предстояла долгая ночь езды с перспективой перевала только где-то ближе к рассвету. Джинён не отрывал взгляда от спины Джебома, пока лошади несли их вперед со всей скоростью, на которую только были способны.

**Тогда**

Хворь одолевала короля все чаще, даже в лучшие дни он удалялся ко сну довольно рано. «Это все последствия тяжелой зимы», — говорили во дворце. Именитых лекарей со всех уголков страны созвали в столицу, чтобы наблюдать за здоровьем Его Величества.

Джинён, будучи почтительным сыном, навещал отца в дни, когда тот плохо себя чувствовал. Это было нелегко. В покоях короля царили жара и духота. Приходилось вести натянутые и чопорные беседы, когда ясность сознания отца это позволяла. По большей же части Джинён сидел молча, принимая на себя удар раздражительности короля, чтобы лекарям и прислуге стало чуточку легче выполнять свою работу.

Королева во время своих визитов почти не обращалась к Джинёну. Она причитала над ложем короля, а потом устраивала жесткий разнос слугам, давала наставления, как следует готовить и подавать блюда и лекарства для Его Величества, поддерживать в порядке комнаты. Во всем этом чувствовалась демонстрация собственного превосходства, и когда Джинён откланивался, чтобы уйти (вся это суета в какой-то момент становилась совсем невмоготу), королева провожала его взглядом, в котором явственно читалось: «знай свое место».

В один из таких дней Джинён пересекал один из внутренних дворов дворца, возвращаясь из покоев короля, и вдруг какой-то звук привлек его внимание.

Джинён резко остановился, и следующая за ним в два ряда свита тоже застыла на месте.

Звук исходил из-за пристройки дома для слуг. Это был смех, весьма и весьма знакомый.

— Ждите здесь, — приказал Джинён и сошел с дорожки, чтобы обогнуть ту самую пристройку.

Уже оказавшись достаточно близко, он явственно различил кошачье мяуканье.

На ступенях перед домом слуг сидел Джебом в компании не одного, а аж четырех котов различного окраса и размера. Один крупный полосатый кот устроился на руках Джебома, другой свернулся комочком у него на коленях, а третий обхаживал его по кругу, притираясь всем телом. Черно-белый котенок вскарабкался Джебому на плечо и, крепко вцепившись когтями в одежду, бодал головой в щеку.

Джинён даже не догадывался, что не дышал все это время, пока Джебом не поднял на него взгляд. Он улыбнулся, и в этот момент душа принца воспарила к облакам.

— Я уж думал, что они меня позабыли, — сказал Джебом, прижимая полосатого кота к груди. — Но, похоже, я все так же их любимчик.

— И при этом еще ходят слухи, что ты охотился на тигров, — Джинён подошел ближе и присел рядом.

— Его Величество в здравии? — поинтересовался Джебом.

— Он поправится. Не могу сказать того же о верховной придворной даме. Бедняга, ей приходится терпеть скачки настроения отца и придирки его супруги.

Джебом скорчил гримасу и наклонился ближе, чтобы кот с его рук соскользнул на колени к Джинёну. При движении котенок на плече едва не потерял равновесие и пихнул Джебома по щеке лапкой в отместку. Тот лишь рассмеялся и ткнул его большим пальцем в ответ.

Джинён ласково провел рукой по спине полосатого кота и скорее почувствовал, нежели расслышал, его довольное урчание.

— Здоровье отца остается слабым. Боюсь, что некоторые заинтересованные лица могут впасть в отчаяние.

— Вполне возможно, — согласился Джебом. Черному коту надоело наворачивать круги вокруг него, и он попытался отвоевать себе место на коленях. — Полагаю, вы уже размышляли над тем, какими могут быть их дальнейшие действия?

— Безусловно, — в последнее время Джинёна одолевали мрачные мысли. Король болен, его супруга ожидала ребенка — очевидно, что при таком раскладе клан Чо Хэвон пойдет на все, чтобы сохранить накопленную власть. И Джинён был существенной помехой на их пути.

Приметив, что Джинён впал в задумчиво-тревожное молчание, Джебом молча сгреб трехцветного кота с колен и переложил его к Джинёну, где тот нашел себе местечко для сна в пространстве между животом и уже удобно устроившимся полосатым котом. Потом Джебом подхватил черного кота, который смерил его высокомерным взглядом, но не сопротивлялся, и сунул его Джинёну в руки, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как прижать пушистый комок к груди.

— Похоже, что решение всех проблем ты видишь в том, чтобы обложить меня котами с ног до головы, — заметил Джинён, приспособившись к весу вальяжных тушек. — Но, полагаю, это действительно эффективный отвлекающий фактор.

Джебом рассмеялся. У котенка, похоже, голова закружилась от отсутствия других пушистых претендентов на ласку Джебома и открывающихся в связи с этим перспектив. Он неуклюже свалился с плеча на колени, где и остался лежать, довольно урча, пока Джебом оглаживал пальцами его мордочку и уши.

— А этого ты оставишь себе? — поинтересовался Джинён.

— Я бы сказал, что у вас и так уже предостаточно котов, — ответил Джебом.

— Да, — согласился Джинён, поглядывая вниз на черного кота у своей груди и двух других, пристроившихся на коленях. — С лихвой.

— К тому же этот мне кое-кого напоминает, — сказал Джебом, кивая на черно-белого котенка.

— Кого же? — спросил Джинён, но Джебом лишь загадочно улыбнулся в ответ.

**Сейчас**

В самый темный час перед рассветом они наткнулись на корабль.

Его выбросило на берег, где он остался лежать, завалившись на бок. Боязливо и осторожно они осмотрели его. Даже темнота не скрывала такие детали как рваные, испачканные кровью паруса и набухшие, странно поблескивавшие доски из темного дерева.

Корабль оказался пуст.

— Нельзя мешкать, — сказал Джебом. — Твари могут быть где-то неподалеку.

И, словно в ответ на его слова, из-за кустов послышались нечеловеческие стоны.

— Вперед! — скомандовал Джебом, пуская лошадь в галоп. Джинён не отставал.

Хёён, которая проявила себя куда более храброй и уверенной наездницей, чем опасался принц, оглянулась назад.

— Они настигают нас, Ваше Высочество! — воскликнула она.

— Держим курс! — прокричал Джинён Джебому. — Мы еще можем их обскакать.

Чего они не ожидали, так это что группа упырей вывалится на них из леса впереди. У Джинёна сердце ушло в пятки при их виде. Теперь им не только дышали в спину — преследователи прижали их к реке по левой стороне.

Джебом с Джинёном оголили мечи.

Телохранитель сделал круг на своей лошади, чтобы оказаться с правого бока принца и принять на себя первый удар. Одного упыря он затоптал копытами, другому снес голову, но с наместником Кимом на крупу Джебом не мог маневрировать с нужной скоростью и ловкостью. Один из упырей прорвался мимо его защиты. Джинён лишил его головы.

Бесполезно. Тварей было слишком много, и двигались они очень быстро. Лошади испуганно взвились на дыбы. Джинён сначала услышал крик наместника Кима, а потом увидел, как тот покатился по траве.

— Берегитесь! — воскликнула Хёён, указывая на упыря, который метнулся к наместнику.

Его в самый последний момент спас Джебом, который соскочил с лошади и снес мертвецу голову. Наместник Ким бросился к Джинёну и Хёён, а Джебом остался обороняться против нападавших тварей. Без особого труда парой ловких движений он разобрался с четырьмя.

Лошадь Джинёна вновь вздыбилась от страха, и в этот раз они с Хёён оба упали на землю.

— Бегите к воде! — прокричал Джебом, ударом с разворота срубив головы сразу двум упырям. — Их слишком много!

Джинён вскочил на ноги. Хёён схватила за рукав ошалевшего от ужаса наместника Кима и потянула к реке. Джинён расправился с напавшим на него упырем и поспешил на помощь Джебому, вокруг которого все плотнее смыкалось кольцо. Тот прорвался к нему навстречу, порубив несколько голов (мастерство отошло на второй план, пришло время простых рубящих ударов, которые позволяли справиться с задачей максимально эффективно), и они с принцем стали спиной к спине.

— Кажется, я сказал вам, — Джебом проткнул горло одному упырю и тут же срубил голову другому, — бежать к воде.

Послышался плеск — это Хёён и наместник Ким вошли в реку, оставив незадачливых преследователей горестно стонать на берегу.

У Джинёна даже не было времени что-то ответить. Руки словно налились свинцом, но еще около двух десятков упырей наступали со всех сторон. Джебом успевал везде и всюду, выводя их из строя со всей возможной скоростью, но даже он начал давать слабину под нескончаемым натиском противников.

Сознание Джинёна будто отделилось от всего происходящего, и он успел отстраненно подумать, что если им с Джебомом суждено погибнуть тут, то, возможно, хотя бы Хёён и наместник Ким сумеют добраться до Санджу вовремя и забить тревогу.

Джебом схватил его за руку и потащил к реке. Бесполезно. Столпившиеся на берегу упыри теперь разворачивались в их сторону, и даже Джебому при всей его ловкости не удастся перерезать их всех.

Существо запрыгнуло на Джинёна, повалив на землю.

Почти ослепнув от страха, принц лихорадочно отбросил меч и попытался сбросить тварь с себя, но удалось только упереться в гниющие плечи существа, чтобы не дать ему сомкнуть челюсти на каком бы то ни было участке плоти.

— ДЖИНЁН! — взревел Джебом, окруженный противниками со всех сторон.

Существо что-то прорычало в лицо Джинёну. Челюсть твари вытянулась, в проеме виднелись черные, залитые кровью зубы. Упырь был так близко, что принц чувствовал на себе его мертвецкое дыхание и невыносимую вонь разлагающейся плоти.

Вдруг вылетевшая из темноты пылающая огнем стрела воткнулась монстру в череп.

Джинён поспешно откинул от себя обездвиженное тело. Стрелы продолжали сыпаться дождем, создавая некое подобие барьера вокруг упырей, которые пугались идущего от них жара.

Джебом срубил голову повалившему его монстру и встал.

— Что…

Из-за стены огня показалась дюжина людей, вооруженных копьями и косами. Они методично расправлялись с упырями, уверенно метя каждый раз в голову.

Среди них выделялась знакомая фигура с двумя клинками в руках, ловко умертвляющая всех тварей, что возникали на пути.

Когда остатки упырей были добиты, мужчина оглянулся через завесу дыма от горящей травы прямо на Джинёна.

— Ваше Высочество! — он припал на колени.

Остальные последовали его примеру.

Джинён все еще не мог поверить своим глазам.

— Господин Ан Хён, это правда вы?

**Тогда**

В день, когда объявили, что супруга короля забеременела, Джинён в одиночку отправился на дальний край дворцовых земель, где находился каменистый выступ, образовывавший под собой пещеру, небольшую, но идеально подходящую для того, чтобы ребенок мог устроить себе там тайное место для пряток.

В детстве он проводил много часов в этой пещере, выцарапывая острым концом палки рисунки на камнях и рассказывая самому себе истории. Одними из его любимым были героические сказания о мужественных подвигах: Джинён — великий генерал, который привел своих людей к победе; Джинён — благородный воин, спасший деву в беде.

Но больше всего ему нравилось фантазировать о Джинёне, который был самым обычным мальчиком и занимался всем тем, чем, по представлению юного принца, занимались дети, родившиеся не в знатной семье. К примеру, они, конечно же, ходили на деревенские фестивали и объедались конфетами до рези в желудке или же ловили рыбок в пруду без присмотра десятка слуг, постоянно зудящих об осторожности. У Джинёна обычного мальчика была мать, которая не умерла, и отец, который не был королем.

Каждый раз перед тем, как покинуть пещеру, Джинён подыскивал лучший, самый интересный на вид камень, и клал его на башенку из других таких же, загадывая желание. Этому научила его мать.

Именно в этой пещере господин Ан Хён как-то нашел его, когда Джинёну было всего девять лет.

— Прошу вас, спускайтесь! — воззвал к нему господин Ан Хён, и Джинён даже многие годы спустя помнил, какой стыд его охватил при мысли, что кто-то застал его в таком состоянии — захлебывающимся в безутешных рыданиях. — Или мне спустить вас силой?

— Если сделаю это, меня убьют, — ответил он в паузе между всхлипами. — Все хотят вышвырнуть меня из дворца. Без титула меня ждет смерть. Я скучаю по моей почившей матушке.

Господин Ан Хён ничего не ответил, и Джинён разрыдался с новой силой. Он думал, что теперь, когда господин Ан Хён увидел его таким слабым, он ушел, преисполненный отвращения.

Но вдруг совсем близко раздались шаги, и господин Ан Хён показался у входа в пещеру.

— Вас не должно быть здесь, — сказал он и сгреб Джинёна в столь крепкие объятия, что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. — Сейчас это не то место, где вы должны находиться.

Джинён помнил, как его вели за руку вниз, а у него все заплетались ноги. Когда они подошли ко входу в покои короля, двери открылись, выпустив министра Чо, который поклонился, заприметив их.

— Я не хочу идти туда, — боязливо пролепетал Джинён, когда министр Чо удалился.

Он хотел вырваться, но господин Ан Хён крепко держал его за руку.

— Все, что вы сказали — правда, — строго заметил тот. — Его величество получил множество прошений о лишении вас титула. Что еще хуже — в этом дворце нет никого, кто мог бы вас защитить.

Слезы вновь подступили к глазам против воли Джинёна.

— Поэтому вам следует защищать себя самим, — продолжил господин Ан Хён. — Ваше Высочество, тем самым вы оберегаете не только свою жизнь. Вы будете бороться за справедливость.

Джинён поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Выражение лица господина Ан Хёна больше подходило не взрослому, поучающему ребенка, а наставнику, дающему ценный совет.

— Всегда найдутся те, кто захочет получить наследного принца в марионетки для достижения своих целей. Единственный путь одолеть несправедливость — это бороться и одержать победу над злом.

Моргнув, Джинён кивнул. Эти слова еще долгие годы спустя вертелись у него в голове. Взрослея, он все реже и реже возвращался в свою пещеру к башням из камней и историям. В конце концов, он вообще прекратил туда ходить, а теперь вернулся и обнаружил, что стал слишком большим для того, чтобы сидеть в ней с удобством.

Его не лишили титула тогда, несколько лет назад. Но вот прошло столько времени, и Джинён вновь оказался в том же незавидном положении.

В этот раз его нашел Джебом.

— Полагаю, ты уже слышал новости, — сказал Джинён, завидев его. Джебом подошел не снизу со стороны садов, а перелез через стену, возвышавшуюся над выступом, и весьма проворно спустился к убежищу принца.

— Наткнулся на одну из дворцовых служанок, она горько плакала в коридоре. Бедняжка посчитала, что вы ушли из дворца, чтобы покончить с жизнью, — его голос звучал спокойно. Джебом даже улыбнулся, желая выдать все за шутку, но ручеек пота пролег над бровью, и дыхание было рваным как после бега.

— Не зачитав свою предсмертную поэму перед полным собранием двора в тронном зале? — Джинён издал театрально-недоверчивый смешок, в котором прорывались нотки истерики. — Ни за что на свете!

— А я и не знал, что вы ее сочиняете, — Джебом хмуро посмотрел на него, а потом оглядел пещеру.

— Вот уже много лет, — сухо ответил Джинён. — Но она получается непростительно длинной, и слог хромает.

— В таком случае, думаю, вам придется задержаться на этом свете, пока не приведете ее в порядок, — Джебом присел на корточки, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть башенку из камней, которая сохранилась спустя годы, потому что никому больше не приходило в голову забираться сюда.

— Полагаю, что так, — согласился Джинён

И не зная ничего о том, как принц проводил тут дни своего детства, Джебом подобрал маленький плоский камушек и водрузил его на вершину башни.

Мать говорила Джинёну, что если добрый путешественник наткнется на такую башню, то он может добавить свой камень, внося вклад в исполнение желаний загадочного строителя.

Когда Джебом сделал это, Джинён почувствовал, как его накрыло волной сильной привязанности и тут же пронзило страхом, столь ледяным, что он чуть было не лишился чувств.

Если от наследного принца решат избавиться в связи с появлением на свет нового наследника, то тех, кто был ему верен, тоже не пощадят. «Ваше Высочество тем самым вы оберегаете не только свою жизнь» — сказал господин Ан Хён. Он говорил о справедливости, Джинёну это было известно, но его слова так хорошо ложились и под этот случай тоже?

У него уже имелись планы обратиться за помощью к ученым, проверить, насколько сильна была их лояльность короне, а не клану Чо Хэвон.

Но если он потерпит поражение, то должен стать единственным, кто испытает на себе последствия.

— Коли так случится, что то, чего я боюсь всем сердцем, несмотря на усилия с моей стороны, все же произойдет, дай мне слово, что ты покинешь дворец в тот же миг без оглядки.

Повисла пауза. Джебом так и замер, сжав в ладони груду мелких камушков. Когда он ответил, его голос был подобен треску камней.

— Да как я могу?

— Для меня было бы великим утешением знать…

Джебом встал и подошел вплотную к Джинёну так быстро, что у него не было времени отреагировать.

Теперь, когда их лица были на расстоянии ладони друг от друга, принц мог видеть слезы, скопившиеся в уголках глаз телохранителя. И холодную ярость. У Джебома аж лицо побелело от распиравших его изнутри чувств.

— Я не подарю вам это утешение, — резко, шероховато выдал Джебом. — Я отказываюсь.

Джинён отдёрнулся, как от удара по лицу.

— Как можешь ты обращаться так жестоко со мной, — дрожащим голосом выдохнул он.

— Это вы жестоки, — ответил Джебом. — Приказываете мне позорно бежать, _улепетывать_ , сверкая пятками, в трудный час? Ну уж нет, Ваше Высочество. Мое место здесь, и я буду защищать вас до самого конца.

И тут Джинён осознал, что это именно то, чего он страшился сильнее всего. Даже больше собственной смерти.

— Я не позволю тебе погибнуть из-за меня, — Джинён пытался добавить уверенности и властности в голос, чтобы походить на сильного духом принца, которым ему полагалось быть. Но даже в его собственных ушах он прозвучал жалко.

— Так живите, — ответил Джебом с таким убеждением, что оно отозвалось эхом в сердце принца. — Живите и станьте королем.

**Сейчас**

— Беженцы из окрестных городов донесли о корабле, — объяснил господин Ан Хён. — Сама судьба благословила нас выехать на разведку в тот же день.

— Воистину, — согласился Джинён, — в противном случае мы были бы уже мертвы.

Они проскакали верхом остаток ночи, Джинён, которому выделили нового коня в дорогу, несколько раз чуть не задремал в седле. Наконец, они въехали в Санджу через главные крепостные ворота. И только оказавшись в кабинете господина Ан Хёна, Джинён смог хорошо рассмотреть былого наставника при свете дня. Тот все еще носил траурные белые одежды, а в бороде значительно прибавилось проседи. Однако, в целом, он остался таким, каким Джинён его помнил: серьезный, но теплый взгляд; пытливый ум, сквозивший в каждом слове.

— Я хотел бы обсудить с вами один неотложный вопрос исключительной важности, — теперь, когда они остались наедине, Джинён мог, наконец, перейти к делу. — Возможно, вы уже слышали, что меня обвиняют в измене за утверждения о смерти моего отца.

Господин Ан Хён осторожно кивнул.

— В этом нет ни капли лжи. Отец умер. Верховный советник Чо, ослепленный жаждой власти, приказал лекарю Ли использовать животворный мох, превративший короля в кровожадного монстра. Так началась эта ужасная эпидемия, — Джинён кинул взгляд на жесткое, непроницаемое лицо наставника. — Чо Хакджу заслуживает порицания за все свои проступки. Вы должны помочь мне. Я планирую вернуться в столицу, покарать клан Чо Хэвон и отстроить королевство с чистого листа.

Лорд Ан Хён смерил принца мрачным взглядом.

— Когда вы в последний раз спали? — после долгой паузы наконец спросил он.

Джинён недоуменно моргнул.

— Мы обсудим это позже, — продолжил господин Ан Хён. — У нас еще будет время. Прежде всего, вам следует поесть и отдохнуть.

— Да, — согласился Джинён, совершенно сбитый с толку. — Конечно.

— Что касается беженцев, укрывшихся за стенами больницы близ Тоннэ, — я уже отправил своих людей снарядить корабль, — заверил его господин Ан Хён. — Путешествие по воде представляет куда меньшую опасность.

Джинён кивнул.

— Я благодарен вам от всего сердца.

Джебом караулил принца снаружи, неподалеку от него застыли в ожидании Хёён и наместник Ким. На контрасте с людьми господина Ан Хёна было особенно хорошо видно насколько вымотан телохранитель: с ног до головы покрыт кровью и грязью, бледный цвет лица явственно свидетельствовал о нехватке сна. Джинён подозревал, что и сам, должно быть, выглядел не лучше.

— Проводите Его Высочество в комнаты, — приказал господин Ан Хён слугам. — И устройте его спутников на ночлег.

— Что сказал господин Ан Хён? — поинтересовался Джебом, когда они шли через двор.

— Он еще не дал мне четкого ответа, — признался Джинён.

Джебом помолчал какое-то время, переваривая сведения, а потом сказал:

— Хёён тут поделилась наблюдением, что ни господин Ан Хён, ни его люди не высказали никакого удивления перед лицом доселе неизвестной болезни.

Джинён был склонен согласиться с этим. Люди каким-то образом знали, что лучше использовать горящие стрелы и ловко сносили головы упырям. Как если бы они уже сталкивались с болезнью раньше.

— Мы не будем допытываться до истины на дурную голову и пустой желудок, — заявил Джинён. — Отдохни. Последние несколько дней ты почти и не спал толком.

К тому моменту, когда Джинён помылся и наконец сменил свои затасканные за несколько дней одежды на чистые, его уже поджидал обед.

По дворцовым стандартам еда считалась совсем простой: рис, смешанный с пшеном, миска рагу и несколько тарелочек с различными овощными закусками. Но по сравнению с тем, чем Джинёну приходилось питаться последнее время, стол был роскошным. Волнения и тревоги минувших дней плохо отразились на аппетите, Джинёну приходилось чуть ли не заставлять себя жевать жесткие полоски юкпо, которые Джебом постоянно ему подсовывал. Однако теперь, в тепле и уюте дома господина Ан Хёна, живот утробно заурчал в предвкушении.

Присев за стол, Джинён начал жадно есть, но желудок отвык от такого количества пищи, и пришлось поумерить пыл. Сокрушительный протяжный зевок застал врасплох самого Джинёна.

Тень возникла за дверью.

— Ваше Высочество, — окликнула она его голосом Джебома.

Джинён пригласил его войти, и телохранитель послушно скользнул внутрь. От него теперь тоже веяло чистотой и свежестью. А еще он будто расплылся от довольства при виде Джинёна в окружении тарелок с едой.

— Кажется, я отправил тебя отдыхать, — сказал принц, хоть в глубине души и испытывал облегчение. Недели оказалось достаточно, чтобы отвыкнуть обедать в одиночестве.

— Я зашел узнать, не нужно ли вам чего, — ответил Джебом. — Кусочек юкпо, например?

Смех Джинёна быстро перерос в очередной зевок.

— Сядь. Ты, должно быть, еще не ел, а я в одиночку со всем не управлюсь, — при виде замешательства Джебома он добавил: — Не могу допустить, чтобы столько еды пропало зря, в то время как Ёндже и остальные беженцы в Джиюроне трясутся над последними крохами.

Они ни разу не разделяли прием пищи вот так во дворце. Джинён даже не был уверен, видел ли он когда-нибудь как Джебом ел, кроме как в путешествии, когда тот торопливо пережевывал полоски юкпо, или же немногим раньше, когда они вдвоем совершили тайную вылазку в город под прикрытием чужих личин и наспех перекусили в харчевне.

Теперь же Джебом сидел напротив, зажав в руках палочки и ложку, которые Джинён передал ему, предварительно вытерев куском ткани. Как и со всем остальным, Джебом расправлялся с едой быстро и эффективно, усердно работая палочками и заглатывая пищу большими кусками.

Джинён с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, что его накрывает волной беспредельного комфорта. Он и не заметил, как уснул, свесив голову и уткнувшись подбородком в грудь.

Проснулся он уже в постели. Потянувшись, Джинён несколько раз моргнул. Он не помнил, как тут оказался. На другом конце комнаты, прислонившись спиной к стене, спал Джебом.

Джинён даже не успел как следует поразмыслить над тем, стоит ли попробовать хотя бы уложить его в горизонтальное положение, как снаружи послышался шум шагов и раздался стук в дверь. Джебом тут же проснулся.

— Ваше Высочество, — доложил один из доверенных людей Ан Хёна по имени Иэнь. — У нас чрезвычайная ситуация.

Королевский указ гласил, что супруга короля объявила себя королевой-регентом и первым делом постановила искоренить болезнь, терроризирующую земли провинции Кёнсан.

— Она послала Пять Армий, чтобы запечатать восточные и западные границы провинции, — поведал господин Ан Хён на пути от его резиденции до крепостных ворот. — Они перекрыли Мунгён Сэдже — ключевой пункт на дороге из провинции Кёнсан в столицу, а также все горные проходы в Чоннёне, Чупуннёне и Герипнёне. Нарушение карантина карается немедленной казнью на месте.

— Верховный советник Чо обрек всю провинцию на верную смерть, — заключил Джинён.

— Да, — согласился господин Ан Хён. — Но есть еще одна проблема.

Они еще не достигли южных ворот, но уже явственно слышали людской гомон.

За стеной собрались сотни стенающих и кричащих людей, которые умоляли пустить их внутрь.

— Янсан, Кёнджу, Тэгу, Хапчон, Чаннён… — перечислял Иэнь, пока они взбирались по лестнице. — Они все прибывают из разных южных городов в надежде укрыться от заразы.

— Все эти города оказались поражены болезнью? — спросил господин Ан Хён у наместника Санджу.

— Если Чаннён пал, то зараженные скоро будут здесь, — сказал Джинён. — Дня через два, а может уже и этой ночью. Вы должны открыть ворота и впустить беженцев.

— Если вся провинция охвачена заразой, их будет прибывать все больше с каждым днем, — заметил наместник. — Где мы их разместим и чем будем кормить? Когда наши запасы иссякнут, люди примутся мародерствовать. Воцарится хаос!

— Вы собираетесь отсиживаться тут и спокойно наблюдать за их гибелью? — вопросил Джинён.

— Если вы не откроете ворота, — добавил господин Ан Хён, — то все люди, не попавшие под защиту крепости будут обречены. Открывайте.

— Нет, мы не можем, — возразил наместник. — По крайней мере те, кто уже внутри, останутся в безопасности.

Джинён почувствовал, как вскипает в нем знакомый ледяной гнев.

— Уверен, что верховный советник Чо сказал то же самое, когда отдал распоряжение перекрыть Мунгён Сэдже и прочие горные перевалы, обрекая нас на смерть. Так, по крайней мере, они обезопасят себя.

— Иногда приходится идти на жертвы ради общего блага, — прошипел наместник.

— И кто ты такой, чтобы решать, кем следует пожертвовать? — жестким тоном парировал Джинён. — Если вы запечатаете ворота, люди снаружи подхватят заразу и погибнут. А те же, кто остался внутри, окажутся в ловушке и умрут от голода.

— Здесь я наместник Санджу!

— Нет, — холодно отрезал Джинён. — Я снимаю с тебя полномочия управления этим городом.

— Что?!

— Не могу допустить, чтобы столько людей погибло из-за некомпетентности какого-то чиновника. Теперь я сам буду стоять на страже Санджу и его обитателей.

— И на каких правах? — возмутился наместник.

Джинён обнажил меч и приставил его острие к горлу чиновника.

— Я наследный принц. Ты свободен от обязанностей.

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Люди наместника боязливо переглядывались меж собой.

— Это приказ наследного принца, — подал голос господин Ан Хён. — Сопроводите наместника к выходу.

Люди внизу продолжали стенать и умолять. Джинён оглядел их: все изнуренные и потрепанные, ничем не отличающиеся от него самого несколько часов назад. Многие прошли пешком путь, который Джинён покрыл верхом на лошади. Он прекрасно знал это чувство — каково стоять там за стенами и отчаянно надеяться, что кто-то там наверху смилостивится и дарует кров.

— Даже если вы откроете ворота, крепость не сможет уместить всех беженцев и жителей Санджу, — заметил Иэнь.

— Ты прав, — согласился Джинён. — Мы должны найти способ спасти всех и защитить город.

— Упыри скоро будут здесь, — подал голос заместитель наместника. — И как же нам это сделать?

— Если мне будет дозволено высказаться, — вдруг заговорил Джебом. — С юга Санджу окружен водой.

Джинён кивнул.

— Твари боятся воды и огня. Если обернем это в свое преимущество, то сможем их остановить. Предлагаю занять оборону на переправе через ручей Бёнсон, а также на болотах Унпо на юге. Так у нас появится шанс спасти всех.

**Тогда**

— Если вы желаете преуспеть, то лучше бы вам заручиться поддержкой господина Ан Хёна, — сказал глава ученых. — После победы над японцами в битве на болотах Унпо его имя у всех на устах. Оно сейчас имеет значительный вес.

— Мне это известно, — кивнул Джинён.

Под покровом ночи он тайком ускользнул из дворца и отправился на запад, чтобы встретиться с главой ученых в его резиденции в Сонгюнгване. К великому облегчению и даже изумлению Джинёна, глава ученых первым затронул тему борьбы за трон.

— Если господин Ан Хён поддержит вас, то, уверен, это придаст храбрости многим министрам выступить на вашей стороне.

— Надеюсь на это, — ответил Джинён. — А также на поддержку в лице вас и всех ученых Сонгюнгвана.

— Можете на нас рассчитывать, — кивнул глава ученых. — Жадность клана Чо Хэвон извратила устои нашей страны.

— Воистину, — согласился Джинён. — Но вместе мы можем все исправить.

Ночь была прохладной, воздух оставался влажным после прошедшего недавно ливня. Джинён ежился и дрожал в своих простых одеждах, безуспешно пытаясь согреться, пока они с Джебомом шагали обратно во дворец.

— Полагаю, переговоры прошли успешно, — тихо заметил Джебом, когда они вышли на пустынную улицу.

— Вполне, — ответил Джинён. — Посмотрим, подкрепятся ли слова делом.

Еще какое-то время они шли молча. Все разговоры о политике и стратегии выкрутили нервы принца до предела — слишком много мыслей и надежд томились в груди. Джинён желал бы, чтобы их легко можно было стряхнуть с сердца одним движением плеч.

— Интересно, как бы мы жили, если бы были теми, кем сейчас притворяемся, — размышлял вслух он. — Никаких интриг и тайных побегов из дворца в ночи.

— Я уверен, что у ученых, которыми мы вырядились, достаточно своих проблем, — ответил Джебом. — Как и у торговцев или же крестьян.

Джинён замер, почувствовав себя пристыженно. Он вспомнил, как Джебом рассказывал ему что однажды урожай ячменя в их деревне выдался совсем поздним, и людям приходилось варить кору и корни деревьев, чтобы хоть как-то прокормиться.

— Разумеется, — кивнул принц. — Я настолько погряз в своих переживаниях, что сказал, не подумав.

— Я вовсе не хотел расстраивать вас… — начал Джебом.

— Нет, ты прав. Мои тревоги тяжелым грузом лежат на сердце, но я не должен легкомысленно полагать, что жизнь других не столь трудна.

— Королю — королевские заботы, крестьянину — крестьянские.

— И какие же, осмелюсь спросить, проблемы у тебя?

Джебом рассмеялся.

— О, ну я даже не знаю. Должно быть, корень их в том, что мне приходится охранять принца, который желает, чтобы я сбежал при первом же признаке опасности.

— Я уже извинился за это, — возмутился Джинён, которого определенно задели эти слова.

Джебом нахмурился.

— Вы послали мне тарелку пельмешек с мясом.

— Ты сказал, что это твое любимое блюдо! — вскинулся Джинён.

— Так и есть. Но я не знал, что оно считается за извинения.

— Теперь ты требуешь от меня извинений?

Лицо Джебома выражало абсолютную невозмутимость.

— Я ничего не требую.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Джинён разрывался между обидой на дерзость Джебома и чувством жуткого стыда от мысли, что тот мог посчитать его неблагодарным.

Когда впереди показались боковые ворота, через которые они планировали проникнуть обратно во дворец, Джинён вдруг замер как вкопанный посреди тропинки.

— Мы уже почти на месте… — начал Джебом.

— Мне искренне жаль, — сказал Джинён. — От всего сердца.

Калейдоскоп эмоций отразился на лице телохранителя: от удивления и замешательства до искорок веселья и чего-то куда более нежного.

— Ваше Высочество, — сказал он. — Я только хотел лишь подразнить вас.

— Все, я сказал это, — Джинён надеялся, что его стыдливый румянец будет сложно разглядеть в темноте. — А теперь прими мои извинения.

Джебом фыркнул, словно намереваясь рассмеяться, но быстро взял в себя в руки и придал лицу серьезное выражение, копируя принца.

— Я принимаю ваши извинения, — торжественно объявил он.

— Прекрасно, — бросил Джинён, оставляя его позади на пути к воротам. Он предпочел проигнорировать раздавшиеся за спиной приглушенные смешки.

**Сейчас**

Времени было в обрез. Солдат отправили за бамбуком, годным для изготовления луков и копий. Все кузнецы раздули пламя в печах, и город звенел от лязга кующегося оружия. По приказу Джинёна даже знатных людей привлекли к оборонительным мероприятиям.

— Они будут недовольны, — заметил новый наместник, который не далее как этим утром был еще только заместителем.

— Пускай, — ответил Джинён. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы они остались в живых, а не погибли с книгой в руках вместо копья.

По всему городу изымались деревянные двери, шкафы и ворота, которые в качестве стройматериала шли на юг, где сооружались посты на болотах Унпо и ручье Бёнсон. Только в этих двух точках можно было пересечь воду по суше. Мост через ручей Бёнсон был совсем узким, по нему могла проехать только одна повозка. А вот болота Унпо прорезала целая полоса земли шириной в десять бо, ведущая напрямик в Санджу. Десять человек, стоя в ряд плечом к плечу, могли пройти по ней.

Посреди этой полосы выкопали яму, на дне которой разместили бамбуковые колья. Со стороны Санджу возвели баррикады, где предполагалось расположить большую часть войск. На воду спустили длинные плоты, которые пока были пришвартованы, но их отвяжут в случае нападения зараженных, и вооруженные мушкетами солдаты будут вести с них обстрел.

Джинён вместе с господином Ан Хёном заняли позицию на посту у болот Унпо. Прежде чем отправиться на баррикады принц решил сначала разыскать Хёён, чтобы рассказать ей о том, что господин Ан Хён снарядил и отправил корабль в Тоннэ. Невольно он стал свидетелем трагично-комичной сцены: наместник Ким преподнес Хёён корзину с травами, которые сам собрал.

— У меня просто нет слов, мой господин, — сказала девушка, перебрав содержимое корзины и нахмурившись. — Как вы так умудрились нарвать все подряд, кроме того самого растения, о котором я просила?

— Но это же лекарственные травы, разве нет? — с надеждой вглядываясь в ее лицо, спросил наместник Ким.

— Боюсь, что это просто сорняки, мой господин, — ответила Хёён. — Придется мне самой собрать все необходимое.

— Постарайтесь вернуться до захода солнца, — сказал им Джинён, махнув рукой в ответ на приветственные поклоны. — Корабль отплыл этим утром и за день должен достигнуть Тоннэ.

Хёён согнулась в глубоком поклоне.

— Благодарю вас, Ваше Высочество.

— Ким Югём, постарайся не слишком сильно докучать Хёён, — добавил Джинён.

Он уже покинул их, когда из-за спины до него донеслись адресованные Хёён возбужденные расспросы наместника Кима: не считает ли она, что он излишне докучал наследному принцу?

Подготовка почти подошла к концу. Принц лично осмотрел яму с кольями, глубина которой превышала человеческий рост. Джебом, ранее помогавший в возведении защитных сооружений, теперь инструктировал стрелков, которым предстояло дежурить на плотах.

Семь лет назад телохранитель заявил, что лучше обращается с мушкетом, но только сейчас Джинён впервые увидел его навыки в деле. Джебом с легкостью вскинул мушкет и уверенно выстрелил, целясь в доску на другом берегу. Заряд попал в цель — к буре оваций со стороны солдат.

— Держите ствол, дуло и плечо на одной прямой линии, — наставлял Джебом. — Насколько это возможно.

— Он обращался с огнестрельным оружием так же ловко в тот день, когда я его повстречал впервые, — сказал господин Ан Хён, заметив, куда устремлен взгляд Джинёна. — А потом чакхо поведали мне, что мечом он владеет еще более мастерски.

— Слышал, вы дали им обещание отослать его в безопасное место, — вспомнил Джинён.

— Так и было.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, я бесконечно рад, что все сложилось именно так как сложилось, но _дворец_? Безопасное место? — с усмешкой вопросил Джинён.

Господин Ан Хён рассмеялся.

— Ну, вы оба живы-здоровы, разве нет?

— Огонь! — вскричал Джебом, и раздался грохот залпов.

— Да, — согласился Джинён, наблюдая за тем, как Джебом переходил от солдата к солдату, поправляя позу или указывая на какую-то ошибку. — Но я бы скорее представил какое-нибудь спокойное и удаленное от всех опасностей место. Ферму, к примеру. Или школу, где он мог бы обучать молодежь искусству владения мечом.

Но даже сказав это вслух, в глубине души принц понимал, что это было невозможно. Джебом сохранил бы в себе дух чакхо и умер бы в битве или, если бы ему удалось пережить войну, то его бы где-то в горах растерзали тигры, на которых он вышел бы охотиться.

Джинён подумал, что ему следовало бы поинтересоваться у господина Ан Хёна судьбой братьев Джебома.

Но господин Ан Хён заговорил прежде, чем принц успел открыть рот.

— Похоже, вы крепко привязались к нему.

Джинён почувствовал, что заливается краской.

— Нет… то есть да, но не… — он замолк, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Он мой самый преданный компаньон.

— Рад слышать, — сказал господин Ан Хён. К счастью в следующий момент его окликнул Иэнь, и он не видел, как Джебом оглянулся в сторону Джинёна.

Словно какое-то неведомое чутье всегда помогало ему безошибочно определять местонахождение принца. Джинён кивнул ему и торопливо отвернулся.

— Отправим двух разведчиков проверить периметр, — предложил Иэнь, когда Джинён присоединился к нему и господину Ан Хёну на вершине баррикады.

— Накажите, чтобы обернулись быстро, — сказал Джинён. — Они должны успеть до заката.

Солнце неумолимо клонилось к горизонту. Внизу Джебом вышел на середину дороги, чтобы его мог слышать каждый.

— Солнце скоро зайдет! — громко объявил он. — Проверьте еще раз, все ли готово. Пост не покидать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Вам все ясно?

— Да! — откликнулись солдаты, занимая свои позиции. На то место, где коса соединялась с большой землей, выкатили две телеги плотно утрамбованного сена, чтобы перекрыть путь. Каждую копну увенчали горшки с маслом.

Прозвучала команда отвязать плоты. Люди спешно пробежались вдоль столбцов у берега, чтобы выполнить указание, а сгрудившиеся на плотах лучники и стрелки использовали шесты, чтобы отплыть дальше от суши. Оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии, они спустили якорь, представлявший собой уложенную в мешок груду тяжелых камней. Ямы с кольями укрыли решеткой из бамбука и для маскировки присыпали сверху соломой.

С места Джинёна на вершине баррикады открывался вид на залитые расплавленным золотом в свете заходящего солнца водные пространства. Это зрелище не пробуждало восторг в сердце — напротив, оно несло в себе леденящую душу тревогу. Зажгли факелы. Последние солдаты заняли свои места за баррикадами.

Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Большая часть ночи прошла в напряженной тишине, каждый вытягивал шею, пристально всматриваясь во мглу. По прошествии нескольких часов без каких-либо признаков движения со стороны большой земли, люди несколько расслабились и смогли позволить себе полночный ужин из холодных картофелин. Джинён отказался от своей порции, которую предложил ему Джебом, и остался на посту.

Они бдели.

Небо чуть посветлело, предрекая начало нового дня.

— Солнце скоро взойдет, — пробормотал Джебом. — Осталось еще немного.

Джинён кивнул, позволив робкой тени облегчения коснуться сердца.

Но радость была преждевременной. Издалека до них донесся какой-то звук.

В тот момент, когда Джинён распознал в нем стук копыт, из-за деревьев показалась лошадь и помчалась прямо на баррикады.

Люди засуетились, торопливо занимая свои места на посту.

Когда лошадь подобралась достаточно близко, стало понятно, что у нее не было всадника. Она замедлила галоп, чтобы протиснуться меж телег с сеном.

— Это лошадь одного из разведчиков, — определил Иэнь.

— Пропустите ее, — скомандовал господин Ан Хён.

Люди принялись разбирать сцепленные друг с другом груженые повозки, чтобы освободить путь. Когда лошадь прорвалась к баррикадам, люди принялись перешептываться.

Окровавленная рука ее прежнего всадника свисала с поводьев.

— Кровь еще не засохла, — отметил Джебом.

— Скоро они будут здесь, — согласился Джинён.

Господин Ан Хён поджег стрелу от факела и, взяв лук, выстрелил. Горящий росчерк описал дугу в небе, попав ровнехонько в горшок с маслом на вершине стога сена.

С громким треском он разлетелся на куски, взвилось пламя.

Вторая стрела угодила в другую телегу, и все повторилось. Сигнальные огни горели ярко.

Наблюдатели с крепости, должно быть, получили сообщение, потому что с севера донеслось отдаленное эхо боя барабанов, который уже, в свою очередь, был сигналом для поста на ручье Бёнсон.

Они ждали, крепко сжав оружие в руках. Небо окутала серая поволока дымки от костров. Джинён так пристально всматривался вдаль, что у него заболели глаза, и все равно он старался не моргать, чтобы не пропустить ни малейшего движения.

И вдруг, наконец, поднялся клекот и щебет птиц. Утро наступило.

Восходящее солнце совсем не грело морозный воздух, но принесло с собой головокружительное облегчение. Люди оторопело поднимались со своих мест.

Джинён выдохнул, чувствуя, как развязывается внутри тяжелый узел тревоги.

— Нужно готовиться к ночи, — сказал господин Ан Хён, стряхивая льдинки с бороды. — Я скажу людям, что они могут пока отдохнуть.

Джинён кивнул и пошатнулся при развороте, потому что его ноги совсем одеревенели после ночного дозора. Джебом подхватил его за плечи, помогая восстановить равновесие, и легонько сжал.

— Быстро сворачиваемся, нужно подготовиться к вечеру! — громко объявил Иэнь.

Солдаты выскочили из-за ворот баррикады, чтобы закатить внутрь повозки. После напряженной ночной тишины казалось, что люди просто не в силах сдерживать громкость: они радостно переговаривались между собой пока тушили огонь и тянули плоты к берегу.

— Мы выиграли один день, — с улыбкой заметил Джебом.

— Да… — начал было Джинён, но прервался на полуслове из-за поднявшегося вдруг шума.

С ближних холмов в небо взвились тучи птиц, их крик далеко разносился по морозному воздуху.

Люди встревоженно замерли. С клекотом птицы вихрем пронеслись над головами, то разлетаясь в разные стороны, то собираясь вновь.

А потом все услышали: топот сотен бегущих.

По воде прокатилась рябь.

Взяв лук, Джинён поджег стрелу и выстрелил в стелющийся с холмов туман.

Там вдалеке трава шелестела, подхватив исходящую от земли вибрацию.

— Это невозможно, — прошептал Джинён, но звук не оставлял сомнений.

Орда надвигалась.

**Тогда**

Во дворце гуляли слухи, что королева определенно вынашивала в чреве мальчика. Подтверждение тому находили во всем: от неотступных утренних недомоганий до сильного аппетита по отношению к определенным блюдам.

Главная придворная дама, в ведении которой было поддержание порядка на территории покоев принца, каждый день с охотой докладывала обо всем этом Джинёну. Конечно же она действовала из лучших побуждений, но принц лишь все глубже погрязал в глухом раздражении.

— В следующий раз она поведает мне, сколько перышек зеленого лука королева велела добавить в суп! — воскликнул Джинён, закончив свой жалобный рассказ.

Они с Джебомом расположились на поляне у рощицы, где проходили их тренировки, вот только Джинён объявил, что он слишком раздражен и совсем не в духе для занятий по улучшению своих навыков владения мечом.

— Она прислуживала вам с тех пор, как вы были еще ребенком, — заметил Джебом. — Конечно же она беспокоится за вас.

Прикусив язык, Джинён удержался от резкого ответа. Джебом был прав, но принцу от этого было ничуть не легче.

— Я выведал кое-какие интересные новости у одного из евнухов, — Джебом со своей стороны обрабатывал определенных людей во дворце, которые симпатизировали наследному принцу.

Из-за всех приготовлений и поисков поддержки, у Джинёна с Джебомом почти не оставалось времени на то, чтобы ускользнуть на облюбованную несколько лет назад поляну. Теперь же, когда они тут оказались, Джинён вдруг обнаружил, что ему тяжело обсуждать здесь их замыслы. Словно нечистые помыслы и интриги могли каким-то образом осквернить это место.

— Я устал от новостей, — с этими словами Джинён упал плашмя на соломенную циновку, которую Джебом некоторое время назад расстелил на траве.

— Устал от новостей, устал от тренировок, — сухо заметил телохранитель. — И что же мы будем делать?

Джинён облюбовал себе травинку, растущую у основания пня, и довольно резко выдернул ее.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Полагаю будем сидеть в тишине, пока не придет время возвращаться.

Джинён знал, что несправедливо было вымещать дурное настроение на Джебоме, но он так устал сдерживаться за последние несколько недель, что хотелось позволить себе сполна окунуться в пучину уныния теперь, когда они оказались вдалеке от чужих глаз.

— Возможно, — неуверенно начал Джебом, — вы захотите услышать историю?

Джинён в ответ лишь одарил его долгим и пристальным взглядом.

— У вас челюсть отвисла, — ровным тоном подметил Джебом.

— Я… — не знал, как сказать Джинён. — Мне сложно поверить своим ушам.

— Полно вам, в этом нет ничего поразительного, — Джебом чувствовал себя все более неловко от реакций принца.

— Нет, есть, — изумленно протянул Джинён. — Это и в самом деле поразительно.

Во вздохе Джебома чувствовалось сожаление о том, что он вообще решился что-то предложить.

— Так вы хотите услышать историю или нет?

— Да, — Джинён прилег подбородком на сложенные ладони.

Джебом закрыл глаза, будто бы посылая кому-то неведомому мысленную мольбу о помощи.

— Я не помню, где остановился в прошлый раз, — наконец признался он.

— Безымянного мальчика вызвал на поединок ученик величайшего мастера владения мечом во всей стране, — подсказал Джинён, который не прекращал думать об этой истории с тех пор, как услышал ее от Джебома много месяцев назад.

— Да, точно, — Джебом поудобнее устроился на большом пне и продолжил, сбивчиво и неуверенно: — Естественно, мальчику было очень страшно, ведь до этого мастер никогда не давал ему шанса применить свои навыки против других. Но он согласился, потому что где-то слышал, что настоящий воин может улучшить свое мастерство только если будет сражаться против самых лучших и достойных соперников. По правде сказать, он просто не знал, что мог отказаться. Они сразились, и он победил.

— Что? — изумленно воскликнул Джинён. Он прекрасно расслышал слова, но никак не мог в них поверить.

— Они сразились, и он победил, — повторил Джебом.

— Нет-нет, я понял это. Святые небеса, я ждал окончания этой истории столько месяцев, и ты вот так просто без всякий предисловий обрубил ее!

— Там было предисловие, — недоуменно заметил Джебом. — Я рассказал о том, что мальчику было страшно. К тому же, это не конец.

— Есть еще?

— Будет, если вы дозволите мне продолжать, — с нажимом подчеркнул Джебом.

— Прошу прощения. Продолжай.

— Мальчик победил, но он не чувствовал в себе каких-то перемен после этого. Его соперник, ковыляя, отправился с позором обратно в город. Но, оглядевшись по сторонам, мальчик вдруг обнаружил, что кое-кто другой наблюдал за их схваткой.

— А где, напомни, проходил поединок?

Джебом с недоумением воззрился на Джинёна.

— В том же лесу, где мастер мальчика сражался и погиб днем ранее, конечно же.

— Конечно же, — повторил Джинён. — Ну естественно я должен был как-то об этом догадаться из истории, лишенной каких-то бы то ни было деталей!

Джебом нахмурился, и Джинён поспешно добавил:

— Прошу прощения. Продолжай.

— Мужчина стал свидетелем того поединка. Он был покрыт синяками и царапинами с ног до головы, как если бы свалился с дерева. В руках у него была великолепная тигриная шкура. «Почему вы сражались?» — спросил мужчина. Мальчик честно ответил, что не знает. Просто, так было положено, таков был уклад вещей. Чтобы снискать себе имя, нужно было сражаться и побеждать до тех пор, пока тебя не свергнут. «У воина обязана быть цель, он должен знать, ради чего он сражается. Меч без предназначения бесполезен — все равно, что нет его» — сказал мужчина. Мальчик сердцем почувствовал, что в словах его есть истина, и последовал за ним, — Джебом кинул осторожный взгляд на Джинёна. — Это конец истории.

Это казалось невозможным, но вторая попытка рассказать историю провалилась еще сильнее первой. Но оставалась одна важная вещь, которую Джинёну не терпелось узнать.

— Нашел ли мальчик то, что искал? — спросил он.

— О чем вы?

— Предполагаю, что мальчик последовал за мужчиной, чтобы найти предназначение для своего меча. Так нашел ли он его?

— Да, — ответил Джебом, даже не раздумывая и глядя Джинёну прямо в глаза. — Нашел.

**Сейчас**

Силы оказались чудовищно неравны.

Ямы и колья сделали свое дело, но упырям словно не было числа.

Первую волну немного сдержали расставленные на протяжении всей косы похожие на колючих ежей повозки, на всех острых концах которой вскоре оказались нанизаны тела. Однако бегущие следом твари уже просто огибали ставшие бесполезными ловушки или даже перебирались поверху по головам. Десятки упырей свалились в яму на колья, но вскоре и она оказалась переполнена, сравнявшись уровнем с землей. Твари бездумно бежали прямо по этому мосту из корчащихся и переплетенных тел.

Лучники и стрелки, которые успели отчалить от берега, стреляли без остановки и повалили добрую сотню существ.

Но прибывали все новые.

На баррикадах люди тоже обстреливали сверху существ и протыкали их длинными копьями. Стены были сложены из самых прочных бревен, которые только удалось разыскать за столь короткое время, но они все равно стонали и скрипели под натиском тварей.

Джинён стоял во втором ряду вместе с лучниками и посылал одну огненную стрелу за другой в орду существ, заполнивших все пространство косы. Однако на каждого пораженного упыря приходилось двое новых.

— Они будто бы стеклись сюда со всех уголков провинции Кёнсан! — воскликнул в сердцах принц.

— Вполне возможно, — угрюмо ответил господин Ан Хён. — Похоже теперь, когда воздух стал значительно холоднее, у них появилась возможность передвигаться при свете дня.

Прямо перед ними мужчина не успел вовремя извлечь копье из тела упыря, и тот потянул его на себя. От падения вниз беднягу спас Джебом, удачно перехватив его у самого края.

Другому такому несчастному повезло куда меньше, и он с криком полетел со стены прямо в беснующуюся толпу.

— Они все прибывают, — сказал Джебом. — Карабкаются по грудам поверженных трупов, чтобы добраться до нас. Баррикады долго не протянут.

— Передай людям, что нужно укрепить стены, — велел господин Ан Хён Иэню.

— Мой господин, мы уже использовали все, что можно, — ответил тот.

Баррикада содрогнулась у них под ногами.

— Даже если стены падут, мы не можем позволить им пройти дальше, — заявил Джинён.

— Но, Ваше Высочество, как мы сможем остановить тварей, когда они прорвутся за баррикады? — вопросил Иэнь.

— Огонь, — только и ответил Джинён.

— Не на деревянных же баррикадах? — изумился Джебом.

Господин Ан Хён внимательно посмотрел на Джинёна.

— У нас еще осталось масло.

— Скомандуем людям отступить и подожжем стены, — сказал Джинён. — Если они прорвутся через пламя, то есть еще мы как последний рубеж.

Принц знал, что шансов выжить при таком исходе у них практически нет.

— Но мы обязаны продержаться как можно дольше, — продолжил он. — Отправьте гонца в крепость Санджу. Передайте им, чтобы готовились.

Иэнь поспешно раздал команды и созвал людей расставить по периметру горшки с маслом. Господин Ан Хён двинулся вдоль стены, чтобы подбодрить защитников и вселить в них мужество.

— Ваше Высочество, — начал Джебом. Он стоял плечом к плечу с принцем, одну за другой посылая горящие стрелы в полчища упырей. — В случае…

— Если ты намеревался уговорить меня спасаться бегством, то можешь даже не утруждать себя, — отрезал Джинён.

Невзирая на весь ужас обстоятельств, Джебом рассмеялся.

— Не смел бы и мечтать о таком.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, со мной, — признался Джинён. Перед лицом неминуемой смерти в нем пробудилась отчаянная смелость. — Это чувство живет во мне с самого первого дня нашего знакомства.

В этот момент Джебом натягивал тетиву, и его пальцы дрогнули.

— Как и во мне, — тихо выдохнул он.

Сердце Джинёна совершило невероятный кульбит в груди.

— И если мы выживем, я надеюсь, что ты… — он взял паузу, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах и вытянуть новую стрелу, стараясь не обращать внимания на шум в ушах от трепещущего в груди сердца. — Что я хочу сказать… я… это…

Джинён вновь замолк, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Я лишь надеюсь, — произнес он наконец, — что ты будешь со мной до конца моих дней.

Джебом опустил лук и заглянул принцу в глаза.

— Разве я вам уже не пообещал? — сказал он с улыбкой, от которой у Джинёна на душе яркими красками вспыхнул рассвет.

Казалось, Джебом хотел добавить что-то еще, но тут баррикада под ними в очередной раз опасно содрогнулась, грозясь вот-вот обрушиться под чудовищным напором упырей.

— Отступаем! — вскричал господин Ан Хён. — Отступаем! Готовиться к поджогу!

Существа начали перелезать через стены в то время как люди бросились прочь, побросав оружие и факелы, а также опрокинув несколько горшков с маслом в спешке. Джебом бездумно ухватил Джинёна за руку, утягивая его за собой на безопасное расстояние.

Иэнь и господин Ан Хён уже держали луки наготове, пламя плясало на кончиках стрел.

— Ждем вашей команды, — сказал господин Ан Хён.

— Все покинули баррикады? — спросил Джинён, глядя на то, с какой силой содрогались стены теперь, когда их вес значительно спал после того, как защитники оставили свои посты. Упыри напирали снаружи, их стоны становились все более ужасающими с каждой секундой.

— Все собрались здесь, за исключением стрелков на плотах, — подтвердил Иэнь.

— Пока выжидаем, — Джинён желал подгадать тот последний момент, когда стены падут, так чтобы пламенем удалось охватить как можно большее количество упырей. — Ждем…

Баррикада уже ходила ходуном с жутким скрипом и треском.

И в конце концов не выдержала.

— Огонь! — вскричал Джинён. Две горящие стрелы просвистели в воздухе и попали точно в пропитанную маслом древесину. Пламя взвилось над рухнувшими стенами, жадно пожирая оказавшихся поблизости существ. Небо заволокло дымом с отчетливой вонью горелых трупов.

Защитники рассредоточились по земле, выстроившись в две боевые линии: на первой стояли копьеносцы, за их спинами вторым рядом расположились стрелки.

— Всем приготовиться! — скомандовал господин Ан Хён.

Через завесу дыма можно было увидеть, как твари шарахались от огня и падали в воду, где их тут же утягивало на дно. Но скоро стало очевидно, что в некоторых местах древесина сгорела быстрее, чем в других: огонь пылал уже не так ярко.

Джинён вскинул лук и натянул тетиву. Джебом рядом с ним зеркально отразил его действия.

Вдруг раздалась серия оглушительных взрывов откуда-то со стороны самого начала косы, где она соединялась с большой землей. Яркие оранжевые и голубые снопы пламени растянулись на всю ширину прохода.

Когда дым немного развеялся, появилась возможность разглядеть появившихся словно из ниоткуда неизвестных людей на воде. Шесть лодок, по три человека в каждой. Один из неизвестных греб, другой забрасывал взрывные снаряды в самую гущу упырей, а третий поджигал их выстрелом из мушкета.

— Кто это? — раздавались выкрики среди солдат, в которых чувствовалась вновь забрезжившая надежда.

Джинён оглянулся на господина Ан Хёна. Тот взирал на лодки с мрачно-угрюмым узнаванием.

Спасители работали четко и слаженно: вскоре уже вся полоса земли пылала от огней их снарядов. Упыри, которые не оказались зажаты меж огней, бросились бежать прочь. Некоторые из них пылали словно живые факелы. Люди на лодках преследовали их, подплывая совсем близко к берегу и стреляя без устали, пока последние из остатков существ не скрылись в холмах.

Попавшие в ловушку твари кричали и стонали, беспорядочно мечась меж огней. Они стали легкой целью для стрелков и лучников на плотах.

В районе полудня солнце закрепилось высоко в небе, и твари начали проявлять беспокойство, пытаясь скрыться в ямах или тени от повозок, где вскоре обмирали и затихали.

Люди испустили крики радости и облегчения. Загадочные спасители на лодках начали грести в их сторону.

— Вы знаете этих людей, — обратился Джинён к господину Ан Хёну.

В этот самый момент Джебом, который, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, пристально всматривался вдаль, издал радостное восклицание.

— Да, — кивнул господин Ан Хён. — Это чакхо.

**Тогда**

Отец и словом не обмолвился о беременности супруги.

Последние несколько месяцев его разум пребывал где-то далеко, король стал часто впадать в продолжительное молчание на аудиенциях с министрами. Конечно же рядом неизменно присутствовал верховный советник Чо, который всегда готов был подсказать нужные слова или подтолкнуть беседу в верное русло.

Джинён прекрасно видел все это, но молчал.

— Господин Ан Хён скоро вернется в столицу, — сказал отец как-то раз, когда призвал Джинёна в свои покои, чтобы обсудить лучшие эссе из написанных на государственном экзамене. Король проговаривал слова медленно, словно за ними крылся какой-то особый смысл, который Джинён должен был уловить.

— Действительно, — кивнул тот, не совсем понимая, куда клонит отец. — Минуло уже много лет.

— Мне говорили, что я обрек его на смерть, послав на войну с чужеземными захватчиками, — продолжил король с отстраненным выражением лица, которое в последнее время стало ему присуще. Джинён вдруг отметил, что отец стал выглядеть старше своих лет и походил на человека, сожалевшего о потере дорогого друга. — Но он выстоял и принес нам победу.

— Он стал великим героем для нашего народа, — согласился принц.

— Я сделал то, что требовал от меня долг. Как и он, — в этот момент отец кинул на Джинёна не присущий ему необычайно пронзительный взгляд. — Возможно, придет время, когда обстоятельства потребуют от тебя того же.

Но господин Ан Хён не подавал никаких признаков скорого возвращения. Слуги так и не явились привести в порядок дом, который простоял закрытым и заброшенным в течение долгих семи лет. Министры взволнованно перешептывались меж собой, а в посланиях от главы ученых Джинёну проявлялось все больше беспокойства день ото дня.

— Вполне возможно, что нам придется начать действовать без него, — сказал принц Джебому.

— Тогда ваше положение будет весьма рискованным, — ответил тот. — Судя по вашим словам, даже ваш отец желал бы его возвращения для того, чтобы дать отпор клану Чо Хэвон.

— Скорее похоже, что отец окончательно сошел с ума, — покачал головой Джинён.

И только многие месяцы спустя принц осознал, что на той аудиенции он в последний раз видел своего отца живым.

**Сейчас**

Главарь чакхо заключил Джебома в теплые объятия, словно утерянного и вновь обретенного родного сына.

— Как так вышло, что ты вырос столь высоким и крепким? — мужчина, которого Джебом звал Джунхо, чуть отстранился, чтобы внимательно его оглядеть.

— Как так вышло, что ты совсем не изменился? — в тон ему ответил Джебом, расплываясь в улыбке, от которой его глаза совсем исчезли, превратившись в узкие щелочки.

Вокруг них солдаты сжигали трупы, оставшиеся нетронутыми огнем чакхо. Нужно было готовиться к следующей волне вечером, когда температура воздуха вновь значительно упадет. Господин Ан Хён с Иэнем отправились дальше по косе, чтобы руководить процессом. Чакхо вытащили лодки на берег и теперь занимались тем, что готовили новые взрывные снаряды, собирая их в связки.

Немногим ранее они молча внимали благодарностям господина Ан Хёна.

— Мы пришли на помощь людям, — заявил Джунхо, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Ни один из них не приветствовал другого.

К великому удивлению Джинёна, господин Ан Хён отвел взгляд первым.

Напряженный момент развеялся, и все разошлись по своим делам. Джунхо и Джебом бросились навстречу друг другу.

— Я думал, что отослал тебя от этих проклятых болот еще лет семь назад, — говорил теперь Джунхо, пока остальные чакхо подходили к Джебому, чтобы дружественно сжать ему руку или заключить в объятия.

— Ваше Высочество! — окликнул кто-то Джинёна, и, обернувшись, тот заметил у одной из лодок Ёндже.

— Ёндже! — воскликнул принц, подходя ближе. — Как я рад видеть тебя живым!

— Я и сам очень рад, — с кривой усмешкой согласился Ёндже.

Джинён с надеждой подумал, что тот не стал бы так улыбаться, если бы с людьми, оставшимися под его ведением, случилось что-то плохое.

— Но как ты тут оказался?

— В тот день, когда вы покинули Джиюрон, мой брат Ёншин нашел нас. Он вернулся с подмогой и привез немного продовольствия из покинутых городов, а также материалы, пригодные для починки и укрепления стен.

— Люди, оставшиеся в Джиюроне, в безопасности? — задал Джинён не дающий ему покоя вопрос.

— Да, — кивнул Ёндже. — Ёншин с ними, как и некоторые из нашего клана.

— Не передать, как я счастлив это слышать, — сказал Джинён. — Но как вы узнали, где нас искать?

— После того, как мы убедились, что Джиюрон обеспечен всем необходимым, мы направились вверх по реке Накдон в надежде найти вас, но вскоре поняли, что болезнь распространяется с огромной скоростью, — рассказал Ёндже. — Мы пытались помочь на местах, где могли, но упырей было слишком много. А прошлой ночью мы услышали бой барабанов и поняли, что зараженные стекаются к Санджу.

— Я от всего сердца благодарен тебе и твоим братьям, — заявил Джинён. — Если бы не вы, нас бы растерзали на кусочки.

— Вы там закончили, нет? — окликнул Ёндже один мальчишка из чакхо, выразительно посматривая на моток веревки, лежавший на земле у лодки.

Ёндже в ответ пронзил его укорительным взглядом, в котором, все же, чувствовалась снисходительная мягкость.

— Тебе обязательно вести себя так дерзко в присутствии наследного принца?

— А ты что ли наследный принц? — поинтересовался мальчишка, критично оглядывая Джинёна.

— Прошу прощения за Бэмбэма, — сказал Ёндже. — Хоть и знаю, что ему нет прощения.

Мальчишка по имени Бэмбэм рассмеялся и вернулся к своему занятию: он очень осторожно связывал вместе взрывные снаряды.

— Могу я спросить, что внутри? — высказал любопытство Джинён.

— Селитра, сера и уголь, — с готовностью перечислил Бэмбэм. — И сосновая живица, она увеличивает продолжительность горения.

— Мы совершили набеги на несколько крепостей, чтобы раздобыть ингредиенты, — добавил Ёндже. — Но у нас осталось не так уж много снарядов.

— Гениальная задумка и исполнение, — заключил Джинён. — Так вы путешествовали по воде?

Ёндже кивнул.

— Наткнулись на заброшенный грузовой корабль по пути в Тоннэ, там скрывались зараженные матросы…

— Но мы с ними разобрались, — весело закончил за него Бэмбэм.

— Ваше Высочество, — к ним подошел Джебом, за которым следовал Джунхо. — Я бы хотел представить вам своего брата.

С его лица так и не сошла глупая блаженная улыбка до ушей, от которой у Джинёна сердце обволакивалось медом.

С Джунхо поблизости Бэмбэм и Ёндже быстро вернулись к работе, выказывая почтительность, на которую в присутствии одного Джинёна не было и намека.

Теперь принц мог лучше рассмотреть Джунхо. Когда тот стоял рядом с Джебомом, то можно было отметить, что его взгляд очень напоминал взгляд одного мальчика, которого когда-то господин Ан Хён отправил во дворец. Взгляд охотника. Настороженная невозмутимость, присущая тем, кто привык выжидать в засаде. Но за многие годы службы во дворце Джебом перенял стойку стражников, от которой так и веяло уверенностью и силой, а в Джунхо сохранялась готовность к движению и собранность, присущая змее перед броском, даже когда он стоял неподвижно. Взгляд его был цепким и внимательным, как у кота.

— Рад встрече, — кивнул Джинён в знак приветствия. — Много наслышан о вас.

Улыбка Джунхо смягчила черты его обласканного ветром и солнцем лица.

— Но наверняка уж не о том, как я обучал этого мальца карабкаться по деревьям?

— Нет, боюсь, что эта история мне неизвестна, — Джинёна весьма позабавил возмущенный взгляд, который Джебом бросил на Джунхо.

— Мы все, конечно, были изумлены до глубины души, когда услышали, что этого проказника сослали во дворец, — Джунхо сгреб Джебома в захват, пробудив в Джинёне нотки зависти той легкости, с которой это было проделано. — И еще более поражены, когда не поступило никаких вестей о том, что его вышвырнули на следующий же день.

— Полагаю, потрясение, вызванное его появлением во дворце, могло бы посоперничать с вашим, — отозвался Джинён, вспоминая о первых днях Джебома в непривычной для него обстановке. — Все министры негодовали, евнухи недоумевали, а придворные дамы трепетали.

— Трепетали, да уж! — Джунхо расхохотался.

— Прошу, не говорите обо мне так, словно меня тут нет, — выдавил сквозь зубы Джебом.

— Он очень скучал по вам, — сообщил Джинён Джунхо, желая подчеркнуть тот факт, что Джебом никогда не забывал о своих братьях.

— Уверен, что он совершенно точно не скучал по тому, как его отправляли высматривать кабанов, — глаза Джунхо искрились от веселья. — Или по сну на холодной земле.

— Думаю, ему перепало немало страданий и по моей вине, — сказал Джинён, думая не только о событиях последней недели, но и о жестокостях дворцовой жизни и политике, о чувстве изоляции от мира за пределами стен и оскорблениях, которые бывали в ходу у слуг.

— Разве? — с любопытством переспросил Джебом.

— Но достойно ли он служил вам все эти годы? — сменив тон на серьезный, поинтересовался Джунхо.

Джинён кивнул и посмотрел на Джебома. Их взгляды встретились.

— Я бы доверил ему свою жизнь.

Джебом залился краской и опустил голову.

Джунхо переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Судя по тому, что рассказал мне Ёндже о ваших действиях в Джиюроне, похоже, наш Джебом наконец нашел человека, ради которого стоит сражаться.

— Не могу сказать, достоин ли я, — теперь уже Джинён смутился, а Джунхо лишь рассмеялся в ответ.

— Но Джебом рассказывал мне и про вас, — продолжил Джинён, стремясь сменить тему. — Семь лет назад, вы сражались на этих самых болотах…

Он запнулся, когда заметил, как помрачнело лицо Джунхо.

— Прошу принять мои извинения, если я ненароком вас задел.

— Я в обиде вовсе не на вас, — ответил Джунхо, глядя в ту сторону, где господин Ан Хён так предусмотрительно задержался.

— Но вы же сражались вместе, разве нет? — поинтересовался Джебом. — И он одержал грандиозную победу.

Не заботясь о приличиях в присутствии члена королевской семьи, Джунхо сплюнул на землю.

— Победу? Гнусность — вот что это было, — он спохватился, оборвав себя на полуслове, и покачал головой.

Страх засел глубоко внутри Джинёна.

— Прошу, — сказал он. — Расскажите, что сделал господин Ан Хён.

Джунхо покачал головой и отвернулся.

— Нет. Я не должен об этом говорить.

Джинён бросил беспомощный взгляд на Джебома. Тот выглядел столь же встревоженным.

— Брат, — с некоторой нерешительностью начал Джебом. — Господин Ан Хён — последняя надежда в борьбе Его Высочества за трон и сохранение своей жизни. Если мы собираемся взять в союзники этого человека, то должны убедиться в его чести.

Джунхо горько рассмеялся, и это был ужасающий звук. Когда он повернулся, они увидели, что его лицо было искажено от боли, эхом протянувшейся сквозь года.

— Человек ли он чести, спрашиваете вы, — выдал он. — Так скажите, станет ли человек чести использовать животворный мох на поселении изгоев, чтобы обратить их против японской армии? Спустит ли он этих жалких, безмозглых монстров как собак на своих противников?

— Нет, — Джинён отшатнулся, не желая верить своим ушам. — Этого не может быть.

Чакхо замерли на своих местах. Некоторые из них с угрюмым видом поднялись на ноги. Другие, более молодые, вроде Бэмбэма и Ёндже, молча внимали разворачивающейся сцене.

— А потом, после того как твари послужат своей цели, прикажет ли человек чести нам уничтожить их огнем? — Джунхо сорвался на яростное шипение, в глазах блестели слезы. — Словно то были и не люди вовсе, а лес, который можно вырубить с корнем под поля. Как инструменты, от которых легко избавиться, когда они станут не нужны.

Джинён весь похолодел.

— Господин Ан Хён бы никогда…

Джунхо фыркнул.

— А как еще можно одолеть тридцатитысячную армию небольшим отрядом в пятьсот человек?

«Он сделал то, что потребовал от него долг» — сказал отец. Но он же не имел в виду _это_?

Вменяемое деяние был настолько гнусным, что тяжело было даже и помыслить о подобном. Оно шло вразрез с нравственным принципам ведения войны.

И, тем не менее, все указывало на то, что это было правдой. Господин Ан Хён и его люди отлично знали, как вести бой с подобными созданиями, не медлили, не страшились и били наверняка. За те несколько лет, что прошло со столь знаменательной победы, так и не вышел детальный трактат о тактике, которая привела пятьсот человек к таким головокружительным результатам.

И вот теперь — свидетельство чакхо, которые видели все это своими глазами. Более того, им было поручено изничтожить монстров, которых сотворил господин Ан Хён.

— Сколько их было? — Джинён не смог сдержать дрожь в голосе. — Людей из того поселения?

— Больше сотни, — ответил Джунхо. — Среди них были и дети.

— Вы побледнели и весь дрожите, — обеспокоенно заметил Джебом, сделав шаг ближе. — Возможно, вы желаете…

Джинён и в самом деле дрожал, но от обуревающей его ярости.

— Я должен поговорить с ним, — в его голосе звенел гнев и нотка зарытого глубоко под ним горького чувства предательства. — Мне необходимо знать почему.

Словно заслышав его слова, господин Ан Хён направился к ним. Его траурные белые одежды стали серыми под налетом пепла. На лице читалось смирение человека, готового принять расплату за свои грехи: на нем лежала печать страха и, в то же время, облегчения.

Джинён развернулся к нему, но успел заметить, что Джебом положил ладонь на эфес меча.

Господин Ан Хён остановился на некотором расстоянии от Джинёна, их разделяли дымящиеся останки баррикады.

— Вижу, вы уже слышали, — в его голосе звучала многолетняя усталость.

— Разве вы не скажете мне сейчас, что это все ложь? — у Джинёна в глазах скопились жгучие слезы.

— Нет, — покачал головой господин Ан Хён. — Они говорят правду.

Был бы это кто угодно другой, и Джинён смог бы это вынести. Но бросая тень обвинений на господина Ан Хёна, он чувствовал, как ломается нечто значимое и незыблемое внутри: та его мальчишеская часть, которая все еще верила в героев.

— Зачем вы это сделали?

Господин Ан Хён покачал головой.

— Поверите ли вы мне, если я скажу, что поступил так ради страны? Поверите ли вы, что это был действительно тяжелый сердцу выбор: последовать замыслу Чо Хакджу или же отдать наши земли японским захватчикам?

— Я верю вам, — тихо произнес Джинён. — И ненавижу за это.

— После всего я поклялся, что никогда больше не вернусь в Ханян. Эту вину не искупить и не загладить.

— Красивая речь, — вмешался Джунхо. — Но он просто пытается выиграть время.

— Я не… — начал господин Ан Хён, но его слова потонули в перестуке копыт отряда королевских стражников, скачущих к ним с севера.

— Наследный принц Пак Джинён! — крикнул их капитан. — По приказу Его Величества вас следует доставить в столицу, дабы вы ответили за измену и участие в преступном сговоре.

Стражники за его спиной выстроились веером, перекрывая все возможные пути отступления. Джебом оголил меч. Чакхо потянулись за оружием, но были вынуждены замереть на месте, когда один из стражников пустил стрелу, которая едва не угодила Бэмбэму в руку.

— Одно неверное движение, и мои люди будут стрелять на поражение, — предупредил капитан и обратился к господину Ан Хёну: — Благодарю за помощь в задержании преступника, но верховному советнику не терпится заполучить его.

— Он здесь? — спросил господин Ан Хён, подавая знак Иэню и остальным своим людям, находившимся поблизости.

— Я и помыслить не мог, что вы из тех, кто может склонить голову перед Чо Хакджу, — проронил Джинён. — Это потому что он все знает? Вы теперь боитесь его?

— Мои люди вас препроводят, — сообщил господин Ан Хён капитану. Иэнь и остальные уже направлялись к ним с луками в руках.

— Сделанного не воротишь, и вина за ваши деяния будет преследовать вас до конца ваших дней, — отчаянно продолжал Джинён. Люди господина Ан Хёна окружили их плотным концом. — Но лишь вам решать, хотите ли вы и дальше идти по бесчестному пути или же намерены свернуть с него.

И вот, наконец, господин Ан Хён взглянул на принца.

— Мой выбор уже давно сделан.

Прежде чем Джинён успел вымолвить еще хоть слово, прежде чем он смог даже сделать вдох — Иэнь и остальные, вскинув луки, перестреляли всех стражников.

— Как вы посмели? — возмутился капитан. — Вы готовы защищать изменника?

— Я лишь хочу спросить, — сказал господин Ан Хён, — кто же истинный изменник? Может, дворцовый стражник, который должен служить стране и ее королю, но вместо этого угрожающий жизни законному наследнику трона?

— Запомните мои слова, — сыпал угрозами капитан. — Если верховный советник не заполучит наследного принца к закату, он сравняет Санджу с землей.

— Пусть попробует, — с этими словами Иэнь пустил стрелу ему прямо в сердце.

В ошеломительной тишине капитан свалился с лошади и упал на землю с глухим ударом.

— Ваше Высочество, я совершал непростительные поступки, — сказал господин Ан Хён Джинёну. — Но я ни за что не предам трон. Когда я покидал столицу, вы были принцем, а теперь — стали королем. Я готов положить свою жизнь на служение вам.

Джинён открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но слова покинули его. Он не знал, что за чувства одолевали его сейчас: облегчение — в какой-то мере, и потрясение, которое никак не желало спадать.

Из неловкого положения принца спас стук копыт. Они все развернулись на звук: то была Хёён, которая мчалась к ним со скоростью ветра. Наместник Ким сидел позади, цепляясь за нее из последних сил.

**Тогда**

Королева, отягощенная бременем новой жизни в чреве, чрезвычайно медленно спускалась по ступеням, ведущим из ее покоев в Тонмёнджоне.

Джинён, стоявший на коленях у подножия с самого рассвета, держал голову прямо, ожидая приближения мачехи. Тяжелые края ее шелковых одежд колыхнулись в поле его зрения, когда она остановилась перед принцем. Джинён почтительно опустил глаза, так что теперь он мог видеть только ее ступни.

— Ваше Высочество, — в голосе королевы явственно звучал упрек. — Вы несколько дней стоите так подле моих покоев, хоть и прекрасно знаете, что женщине в моем положении крайне тяжело передвигаться.

— Отец уже десять дней как слег с болезнью, — ответил Джинён, — а я ничего не могу для него сделать. Невозможность исполнить сыновий долг разрывает мне сердце.

Королева нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Прошу вас разрешить мне войти в покои отца, — продолжил Джинён, — и остаться с ним у его постели.

— Ваш отец слег с оспой, — сказала королева. — Если вы, находясь рядом с Его Величеством, подхватите болезнь, то кто тогда возглавит эту страну? Как старший член королевской семьи я не могу этого допустить. Я велю вам уйти.

— Скажите мне только, — взмолился Джинён, когда королева развернулась, чтобы удалиться, — мой отец действительно еще жив?

— Вы говорите о своем сыновьем долге перед отцом, — со всей снисходительностью, словно обращаясь к малому дитя, протянула королева, которая была на две зимы младше Джинёна. — Но что насчет долга перед матерью? Как смеете вы выказывать непослушание перед лицом стольких слуг! Вы так сильно меня ненавидите? Или, возможно, ваша злоба направлена на дитя в моем чреве?

— Ваше Величество, я бы не посмел…

— В таком случае уходите, — королева обернулась к слугам, которые собрались за спиной коленопреклоненного принца. — Чего вы ждете? Препроводите наследного принца.

Первые капли дождя упали с неба, когда королева начала свое долгое обратное восхождение. Джинён ждал все то время, пока она не скрылась за дверями. Он так долго стоял на коленях, что был не уверен, что не упадет при попытке встать.

— Где Джебом? — спросил он, когда слуги ринулись к нему, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. — Пошлите за ним.

Под дождем он зашагал в сторону своих покоев, не заботясь о слугах, которые утверждали, что сперва подобает найти и раскрыть зонт.

Джебом поджидал его у дверей.

— Вы насквозь промокли… — начал он.

— Я должен повидать отца, — сказал Джинён. — Что-то серьезно не так.

**Сейчас**

При горении животворный мох выделял белый с лиловым оттенком дым.

Хёён подожгла крохотный стебелек с несколькими листочками и поднесла тлеющее растение к носу мертвеца, от которого еще не успели избавиться. Люди сгрудились вокруг, внимательно наблюдая за экспериментом.

Дым вскоре развеялся в холодном свете солнца.

Ничего не произошло.

— Ты уверена, что это действенный метод? — спросил Джебом.

— Нас с наместником Кимом тут бы не стояло, коли это было бы не так, — ответила Хёён.

В запутанном пересказе наместника Кима (с аккуратными замечаниями и поправками от Хёён) произошло следующее: они собирали лекарственные травы под стенами крепости, когда наместник Ким вдруг вспомнил, как в резиденции наместника Санджу ему велели держаться подальше от места под названием Ледяная долина.

Хёён, услышав это, конечно же настояла на том, чтобы они немедленно направились туда.

Как объяснила девушка, это место было описано в журнале лекаря Ли: долина, круглый год окутанная туманами, где вода никогда не тает вне зависимости от смены сезонов. Там они и нашли цветущий животворный мох. Ледяная долина была истинной, в отличие от того места близ Тоннэ, где Джинён с Джебом когда-то впервые повстречали Хёён, занятую судорожными поисками.

Но Хёён и наместник Ким подверглись нападению небольшой группы зараженных в момент, когда Хёён еще выкапывала ценное растение. Наместник Ким пытался отогнать упырей, размахивая факелом, но в какой-то момент обронил его, и огонь охватил корзину с уже собранным мхом.

— Откуда близ Санджу взялись зараженные? — поинтересовался Джинён на этом месте рассказа.

— Думаю, я могу объяснить, — ответил господин Ан Хён. — Были… эксперименты. Когда лекарь Ли впервые занялся изучением свойств животворного мха, он опробовал его на нескольких испытуемых, умерших незадолго до этого. После он оставил их в долине, заключив в одной из пещер, но, возможно, со временем преграда пришла в негодность.

— Он оставил их там? — в ужасе переспросил наместник Ким, выражая чувство, которое охватило всех присутствующих. Джунхо фыркнул и покачал головой в отвращении.

— Мы еще вернемся к этому, — вмешался Джинён, подавая знак Хёён и наместнику Киму продолжать рассказ.

Им некуда было деться, зараженные окружили их и подступали все ближе. Но потом что-то их затормозило, упыри попадали на землю и остались лежать там неподвижно, словно и в самом деле мертвые.

— Возможно, — заметил Джинён уже в настоящем времени, — зараженные должны вдохнуть этот дым, чтобы он подействовал. Во время дневной спячки их легкие не работают.

— Если станем дожидаться, пока они проснутся, то будет уже слишком поздно, — сказал Джунхо. — И коли твари, которых вы повстречали в Ледяной долине, были теми, кого лекарю Ли удалось воскресить с помощью животворного мха, то мы не можем ничего знать о том, как растение действует на заразившихся через укусы.

— Но у нас нет другого выбора, — вставил господин Ан Хён.

Ранее, во время суматохи, вызванной прибытием наместника Кима с Хёён, пока люди искали подходящий труп для эксперимента, Джинён по очереди поговорил с Джунхо и господином Ан Хёном.

— Я не могу даровать вам прощение, — заявил он последнему, — но и не буду заставлять вас нарушать собственную клятву о невозвращении в столицу. Однако я попрошу вас и дальше стоять на страже города Санджу.

— Как пожелает Ваше Величество, — склонил голову господин Ан Хён.

Джунхо Джинён сказал следующее:

— Я благодарен вам за то, что вы раскрыли мне правду. Знаю, что одно только присутствие этого человека вскрывает старые раны и вызывает скорбь, но прошу позабыть о вражде на время, чтобы мы могли защитить Санджу.

— А как же борьба за трон? — спросил главарь чакхо. — Вы ведь все еще планируете заключить с ним союз?

К видимому изумлению Джунхо, Джинён покачал головой.

— Я буду искать свой собственный путь.

Джинён не знал, насколько хороши были его навыки дипломатии и убеждения, но хотя бы теперь Джунхо и господин Ан Хён могли собраться за одним столом, пусть они и не обращались к друг другу напрямую.

— Есть ли какой-нибудь способ испытать дым где-нибудь подальше, в начале косы? — предложил Джинён. — Так мы сможем проверить его действие. Если ничего не выйдет, вернемся к исходному плану.

— Вы хотите потратить секунды драгоценного времени на какой-то дым? — вскинул бровь Джунхо.

— Дым, который может кардинальным образом переломить ход распространения этой чудовищной болезни, — напомнил Джинён.

— Его Величество прав, — согласился господин Ан Хён, игнорируя направленный на него полный яда взгляд Джунхо.

— Нам потребуется ваш опыт и смекалка: нужно придумать, как можно поджечь заряды издалека и как обеспечить необходимое количество дыма, — со всей почтительностью обратился Джинён к Джунхо.

Тому, похоже, пришлось это по душе.

— Я поговорю с Бэмбэмом, он лучший в таких вопросах.

— Я буду премного вам благодарен, — заверил его Джинён и продолжил, обращаясь теперь ко всем собравшимся: — Остальным следует заняться приготовлениями. Поешьте, если будет время. Мне жаль, что времени на отдых сейчас так мало.

Убедившись, что все разошлись по поручениям, Джинён устало оперся на стол. Одной рукой он крепко держался за край, а второй поддерживал себя от падения, перенеся вес на упирающуюся в поверхность ладонь, пока волна изнеможения накрывала его с головой.

— Стол нам еще понадобится для укрепления баррикад, — заметил Джебома, подходя ближе. При желании Джинён легко мог, чуть сместившись, прислониться к его широким плечам.

— У тебя случайно не осталось вчерашней порции ужина? — спросил он, потому что несмотря на то, как сильно он того желал, сейчас было совсем не время для отдыха.

Джебом вынул картофелину из-за пазухи и передал ему. Джинён разломил ее на две части и протянул половину обратно.

— Ты ведь тоже не ел.

Они жевали в тишине, пока люди возводили новую баррикаду и рыли вторую яму. У воды Бэмбэм руководил небольшой группой солдат и неохотно присоединившимся к ним Ёндже. Они скатывали смолу, смешанную с соломой, в шары размером с горшочки для масла.

— Думаете, сработает? — поинтересовался Джебом.

— Я верю Хёён, — ответил Джинён.

— И даже если все сложится удачно, — продолжил Джебом, — я слышал от Джунхо, что вы больше не желаете привлекать господина Ан Хёна на нашу сторону в борьбе за трон.

Джинён покачал головой.

— Я не стану заставлять его возвращаться с нами в столицу.

— Ради его блага или вашего собственного?

— Нашего общего, — заключил Джинён. — Он жаждет искупить вину, и я не стану вставать у него на пути. Что касается нашей затеи, то я опасаюсь того, что верховный советник Чо может держать в рукаве против него, а значит и против меня.

— Вы уверены, что мы сможем завоевать трон без его помощи? — спросил Джебом, нахмурившись.

— Я ни в чем не уверен, — ответил Джинён и сам изумился надлому, прозвучавшему в его голосе. Покраснев, он стыдливо отвернул голову.

Джебом молчал какое-то время, а потом протянул руку и коснулся запястья Джинёна через испачканную в саже ткань рукава.

— В вас есть сила, которая всегда потрясала меня, — тихо произнес телохранитель. — Позвольте мне быть уверенным за нас обоих в те моменты, когда будет казаться, что ваши запасы иссякли.

Джинён закрыл глаза, позволив себе на короткое время погрузиться в мир, сузившийся до ощущения пальцев Джебома на ямочке в самом начале ладони и его дыхания, ровного и спокойного.

— Я бы не смог зайти так далеко без тебя, — выдал Джинён.

— Да, — послышался ответ Джебома.

Джинён распахнул глаза.

— Ты так просто согласился?

— Да, — повторил Джебом. В его глазах плясали смешинки, но он все не отпускал запястье Джинёна. — Истинно говорю вам, Ваше Высочество, вы были бы мертвы уже несколько раз за эту неделю, если бы не я.

Джинён решил ему подыграть, издав высокомерный смешок:

— Если ты ожидал какой-то особой похвалы только за то, что исправно исполнял свои обязанности, то тебя ждет мучительное разочарование.

— Я разочарован, — подхватил Джебом. — Горько.

Они оба не могли сдержать улыбок.

Их уединение нарушил Иэнь, спешивший к ним с сообщением. Джебом убрал руку в самый последний момент, пряча ее в складках своего одеяния.

— Ваше Высочество, — сказал Иэнь. — Погода меняется.

Джинён выпрямился. Холод и впрямь начал пробирать под слоями одежд.

— Ясно, — кивнул принц. — Пусть люди займут свои места.

Новая баррикада вышла ниже своей предшественницы. Ее собрали из тех стволов деревьев, что только успели повалить за столь короткое время. Чакхо по большей части уже спустили лодки на воду и заняли позиции, встав на якорь у дальних берегов.

Когда Ёндже и Бэмбэм начали толкать последнюю лодку, Джунхо обернулся к Джинёну и глубоко поклонился.

— Да улыбнутся нам Небеса, — выдал он в качестве своеобразного благословения. — Пусть мы переживем этот день и умрем в глубокой старости с большими животами, туго набитыми мясом и спиртным.

Улыбнувшись, Джинён кивнул в ответ.

— И я желаю того же.

Джунхо запрыгнул в лодку так ловко и умело, что она едва покачнулась.

— А я бы предпочел хурму, — заявил Бэмбэм и тут же получил тычок локтем от Ёндже за дерзость.

Немного поодаль от баррикады Хёён разбила лагерь для ухода за ранеными, но, ничуть не смущаясь, также потребовала себе копье для защиты. Рядом с ней дрожал от холода наместник Ким, которому было поручено охранять оставшиеся запасы животворного мха. Поймав на себе их взгляд, Джинён коротко кивнул в ответ прежде чем они с Джебомом поднялись на баррикаду, становясь бок о бок с господином Ан Хёном и Иэнем.

— Вот мы и снова здесь при тех же обстоятельствах, — сказал Джинён, когда все заняли свои позиции. — Будем надеяться, что нам удастся переломить ход событий в свою пользу.

— Я должен поблагодарить вас, Ваше Величество, — обратился к нему господин Ан Хён. — За то, что не закрываете глаза на мои грехи и в тоже время выказываете милосердие, которого я не достоин.

— Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь, — ответил Джинён, подразумевая не только недавние события, но и оказавшегося семь лет назад на дворцовой поляне у рощицы Джебома.

За одно только это он в неоплатном долгу перед господином Ан Хёном.

А пока им оставалось лишь ждать.

Люди, не знавшие отдыха с ночи первой стычки и одолеваемые усталостью, молча сидели на посту, вглядываясь в образованные туманом тени.

Тишину нарушил стук копыт: со стороны Санджу прибыл гонец от наместника.

— Верховный советник! — прокричал он, так резко дергая на себя поводья, что лошадь сердито вздыбилась. — Верховный советник наслал солдат на Санджу! Они заражены!

— То есть? — переспросил господин Ан Хён. — Выражайся яснее, гонец!

Тот успокоил лошадь и спрыгнул с седла как раз к тому моменту, когда Джинён с господином Ан Хёном, за которыми следовал Джебом, спустились с баррикады.

— Верховный советник устал ждать возвращения отряда, который был послан арестовать наследного принца, — тяжело дыша, поведал гонец. — Он потребовал, чтобы мы впустили еще один отряд. При них был большой сундук. Оказавшись за воротами, они открыли его, и оттуда выскочил зараженный…

— Святые небеса! — воскликнул Джинён.

— Сперва тварь напала на самих солдат, — продолжил гонец. — А потом зараженные, которых разом стало больше, атаковали наших людей. Болезнь со скоростью ветра распространяется по городу. Наместник немедленно отправил меня к вам, чтобы доложить о ситуации.

— Пожертвовал своими же людьми… — потрясенно пробормотал Джебом.

— Похоже безжалостность верховного советника только окрепла со временем, — заметил господин Ан Хён, словно враз постарев от испытываемых мук совести.

Верховный советник Чо пригрозил, что сравняет Санджу с землей. И вот теперь он собирается сдержать данное обещание одним из самых жестоких и бесчеловечных методов.

Джинёну резко подурнело. Коли верховный советник способен на такое в своей погоне за властью, то что может сделать принц, чтобы его остановить? Даже если им удастся победить болезнь, Пять Армий все так же будут охранять все ведущие в столицу горные проходы. И станет ли вообще кто-нибудь в Ханяне слушать вернувшегося вопреки всему принцу?

— Каков будут ваш приказ? — спросил Джебом, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

И в силе этого взгляда Джинён нашел опору. Сделав глубокий вдох, он проглотил свой страх, загнав его подальше в темные уголки разума. Сейчас не время.

— Мы должны выступить им на помощь, — заявил Джинён. — Разделим людей. Треть наших сил останется здесь вместе с половиной чакхо. Остальные пойдут со мной в крепость.

Джинён знал, что из четырех ворот крепости Санджу, одни — западные — было наглухо забаррикадированы в связи с серьезной поломкой. Северные ворота вели к перевалу Мунгён Сэдже, где сейчас стояли лагерем войска верховного советника Чо.

— Разделимся на две группы, — заявил принц. — Одна отправится к восточным воротам, другая к южным.

— Возьмите Иэня, — посоветовал господин Ан Хён. — Он отличный наездник и мастерски управляется с луком. Я останусь здесь.

— Тогда Иэнь поведет людей к восточным воротам, — кивнул Джинён. — А мы с Джебомом берем на себя южные.

— Я донесу сообщение до чакхо, — вызвался телохранитель, пока господин Ан Хён подавал сигнал Иэню спуститься с баррикады.

Люди двигались медленно, словно сонные мухи, но успешно разделились на три группы и принялись прилаживать повозки к имевшимся лошадям. Что касается чакхо, то Джунхо вернулся на берег вместе с еще двумя лодками — итого девять человек.

Бэмбэм и Ёндже перегружали заряды в седельные сумки, когда к ним подбежал наместник Ким со связками животворного мха.

— Разве они вам не понадобятся? — спросил он.

— Понадобятся, — ответил за них Джинён, взбираясь на лошадь, которую привел ему Джебом. Принц оглянулся на Иэня: — Сначала мы опробуем дым в действии. Если ничего не выйдет, используем огонь.

Тот кивнул.

— Мы постараемся спасти как можно больше людей, прежде чем до этого дойдет.

Группа Иэня выдвинулась в путь вместе с Джунхо и четырьмя другими представителями клана чакхо. Джинён с любопытством воззрился на Джебома, который все еще стоял на земле.

— Где твоя лошадь?

— Я отдал последнюю, чтобы они могли запрячь ее в повозку, — ответил телохранитель, показывая на телегу, которую оккупировали сразу восемь солдат.

— И что же ты собираешься бежать на своих двоих до самой крепости? — удивился Джинён.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Джебом. — Я подумал, что вы не станете возражать, если я сделаю так.

Запустив ногу в стремя, он ловко подтянулся и пристроился позади Джинёна.

Тому хотелось надеяться, что в суматохе сборов никто не заметил румянца, вспыхнувшего на щеках.

— Я наследный принц, — вяло пытался протестовать он, чувствуя спиной тепло и уверенность, исходящие от Джебома.

— И мне это прекрасно известно, — ответил тот, перехватив поводья. — А теперь, не хочет ли наследный принц дать команду к отъезду или мне придется самому?

Когда все необходимое было погружено, они выдвинулись в путь, сразу задав скорый темп. Настрой вновь упал до угрюмого. Вдали над крепостью виднелись вздымающиеся клубы дыма.

Согласно указаниям Джинёна, Бэмбэм, Ёндже и другие чакхо поскакали вперед, чтобы разведать местность и установить связки с животворным мхом в наиболее благоприятном месте.

— Будем исходить из направления ветра и всякого такого, — сказал Бэмбэм. Джинён лишь надеялся, что все их старания не пойдут прахом.

Задачи остальных была не столь мудрены. Когда они подъехали к южным воротом, оттуда уже выбегали люди, которых по пятам преследовали зараженные.

Бэмбэм как раз устанавливал заряды со связками животворного мха на склоне чуть восточнее ворот, пока Ёндже и другие чакхо кружили вокруг него на конях, эффектно обстреливая упырей. Они действовали невероятно слаженно: пока один стрелял, другие в это время успевали перезарядить мушкеты.

— Отрежьте путь к отступлению с запада, — приказал Джинён лучникам, когда они остановились в десяти бо от ворот и люди стали выгружаться из повозок. — Нужно, чтобы зараженные шли на дым.

Горящие стрелы образовали огненную стену с западной стороны, от которой упыри теперь с яростным шипением разворачивались в противоположном направлении.

— Бегите к нам! — кричал Джебом людям. Он сильно отклонился в сторону, чтобы пустить стрелу в зараженного, гнавшегося за женщиной с маленьким ребенком. — Становитесь за линию!

Около сотни людей прорвались через их построение и теперь сгрудились за спинами.

С громким хлопком Бэмбэм поджег заряды. Джинён проследил за тем, как он вскочил на лошадь и взял в руки мушкет, до этого болтающийся на спине. Заряды ярко вспыхнули, а после принялись тлеть — как и обещал Бэмбэм.

Белый с лиловым оттенком дым сползал со склона, стелясь по земле.

— Лучники, приготовиться! — скомандовал Джинён.

У ворот виднелось какое-то копошение, а потом новая волна зараженных хлынула прямо в сторону их небольшого отряда.

— Ждем! — выкрикнул Джинён, хотя один из вырвавшихся пред упырей был уже на расстоянии пяти бо и двигался с нечеловеческой скоростью.

Один из неопытных лучников не выдержал и всадил стрелу ему в плечо.

— Ждать, я сказал! — повторил Джинён, хоть и знал, что туго натянутые нервы скоро лопнут от перенапряжения.

Дым окутал зараженных.

Ничего не произошло, они продолжали бежать как ни в чем не бывало.

Но потом некоторые из них начали запинаться и валиться на землю.

У Джинёна сердце встряло комом в горле, пока он наблюдал за тем, как все больше и больше упырей падали как подкошенные и после не шевелились, словно и в самом деле мертвые.

— Святые небеса, — прошептал принц. — Сработало.

— Погодите, — резко выдохнул Джебом.

Одно из тел в переднем ряду вновь подало признаки движения. Зараженный был солдатом, цвета одежд выдавали принадлежность к Южной армии. Рядом с ним зашевелились и другие.

Голова в защитном капюшоне поднялась из грязи. Взгляд больше не был затуманен смертью и голодом.

— Помогите, — прохрипел мужчина.

**Тогда**

Пока Джебом под покровом тьмы пробирался в королевский лазарет, Джинён готовился к собственной вылазке.

Принц знал, что телохранитель ни за что не одобрил бы эту затею, но обстоятельства вынуждали пойти на экстренные меры. По крайней мере именно это Джинён говорил себе пока перебежками двигался через залитые лунным светом внутренние дворы, подбираясь все ближе к королевским палатам.

Его встретили пустынные коридоры, хотя все фонари были зажжены. Воздух пропитался тяжелым ароматом ладана. Джинён осторожно крался вперед, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума и остерегаясь скрипучих половиц. Ему просто нужно было добраться до покоев отца, только лишь увидеть его…

Джинён распластался по стене, когда буквально за углом раздался шум шагов.

Евнух с фонарем в руках торопливо прошел мимо.

— Его Величество пропал? — прозвучал вопрос голосом, подозрительно похожим на Бомиля — сына верховного советника Чо и начальника королевского сыскного ведомства.

— Молю вас о прощении, — ответил евнух. — Я отошел буквально на минутку…

— Если тебе дорога жизнь, — прошипел Бомиль, — ты найдешь его. Живо!

Следовало поторопиться. Джинён, все так же стараясь ступать как можно тише, быстрым шагом направился к ярко освещенному коридору, который вел напрямую к покоям отца.

Вдруг раздался какой-то звук.

Глухой стук, шорох. Шелест одежд.

Словно кто-то медленно и тяжело переступал с ноги на ногу.

Этот кто-то приближался. Джинёну нужно было спрятаться. Он скользнул за ближайшие раздвижные двери и оказался в одном из кабинетов. Теперь принц видел лишь мягкий оранжевый отсвет от фонаря в коридоре на бумажных створках.

Свет мерцал, словно кто-то действительно надвигался. Джинён примерз к месту, едва дыша. Звук шагов — если это можно было так назвать — слышался все ближе.

А потом на краю бумажных створок проступил силуэт.

То был не человек.

Оно рычало как животное и волочило ноги. Руки скрючены, как будто чудовище готовилось выпустить когти. А уж вонь! Джинён прикрыл нос рукавом, когда до него дошел гнусный смрад смерти и крови.

Чудовище остановилось у дверей и замерло, как будто почуяв принца. Рык стал громче, тень на створках выросла в размерах, пока существо подбиралось ближе. В страхе Джинён нащупал железную кочергу, чтобы обороняться в случае беды.

У самых дверей чудовище встало как вкопанное, словно не зная, что делать дальше.

А потом раздался глухой стук, фонари разом потухли.

С замершим сердцем Джинён выжидал, все также сжимая кочергу. Спустя какое-то время он решился подкрасться к дверям. Дрожащими руками принц отодвинул створку в сторону на ширину ладони и замер, прислушиваясь к каким-либо признакам движения.

Нет, ничего. Джинён испустил вздох облегчения.

Но не успел он подумать о том, чтобы открыть дверь дальше, как ее сильным рывком распахнули снаружи. За ней обнаружился Бомиль с двумя стражниками за спиной.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Ваше Высочество? — спросил Бомиль.

— Тут что-то было… что-то чудовищное, — пролепетал принц, будучи сам не в силах поверить тому, что видел. — Оно рычало как зверь. То был не человек. Оно скорее походило на монстра.

— Это невозможно, — как-то уж слишком спокойно ответил Бомиль. — Монстр здесь? В королевских палатах? Ваше Высочество, должно быть, ошибся.

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Ваше Высочество, должно быть, ослаб после стольких дней стояния на коленях в раскаянии. Прошу, возвращайтесь в свои покои и пусть вас осмотрит лекарь, — Бомиль обернулся к стражникам: — Препроводите принца.

Взгляд Джинёна невзначай упал на его ноги: Бомиль и оба стражника были в сапогах.

— Так что, вы нашли моего отца? — резким тоном поинтересовался Джинён.

Бомиль замешкался перед ответом, и эта пауза не ускользнула от внимания принца.

— Его Величество сейчас отдыхает в своей постели.

— Отдыхает в своей постели? — переспросил Джинён. — Думаю, я сам должен это проверить.

Распихнув стражников, он прошагал до конца коридора, остановившись у самых дверей, ведущих в покои короля.

— Открывайте, — приказал он придворным дамам.

— Нет! — крикнул Бомиль.

— Открывайте! — сердито повторил Джинён. — Живо!

Бомиль оголил меч и приставил лезвие к горлу принца.

Если только Джебом об этом узнает, Джинён будет в большей беде. Ну, возможно, ему не поздоровится чуточку меньше, чем Бомилю.

— Ты посмел угрожать мне клинком? — вопросил принц.

— Я следую приказам королевы, — ответил Бомиль, — и слежу за соблюдением порядка во дворце.

— Смеет ли простой начальник сыскного ведомства пролить королевскую кровь? — ледяным тоном поинтересовался Джинён. — Если смеешь — рази.

Бомиль не шелохнулся, и Джинён спокойно сделал шаг вперед, чтобы открыть двери.

За ними поджидал верховный советник Чо.

Джинён заглянул ему за плечо: королевская постель была пуста.

— Где мой отец? — требовательным тоном поинтересовался он.

— Вы так заботитесь о сохранности своего отца? — с невозмутимым видом ответил вопросом на вопрос верховный советник Чо.

— Я видел жуткого монстра здесь, в королевских палатах, — заявил Джинён.

— Забавно, что вы так выразились, — сказал верховный советник Чо. — Признаться, я и сам видел монстра.

Джинён ошеломленно уставился на него.

— Прошу прощения?

— Сын, который делает вид, что им движет забота об отце, а сам втайне желает его скорейшей погибели, чтобы беспрепятственно захватить власть в свои руки — вот какого монстра я видел.

Джинён чуть не задохнулся от яда, пропитавшего эти обвинения.

— И более того, — продолжил верховный советник Чо. — Я видел монстров, полных злых помыслов, намеревавшихся использовать этого сына, чтобы убить Его Величество и встать во главе страны. Их кровь сейчас течет во дворе королевского сыскного ведомства.

— Что вы такое говорите… — начал было Джинён, хоть и прекрасно понимал на самом деле, о чем шла речь.

— Когда весь двор заполнится кровью, когда личность предводителя этого заговора — короля, которого они так хотят видеть на троне, — будет установлена, — сказал верховный советник Чо. — Тогда настанет время, когда даже простой начальник сыскного ведомства сможет пролить королевскую кровь.

Загнав Джинёна в ошеломленное молчание, он добавил:

— Ваше Высочество волен ждать, но Его Величество не вернется. Его болезнь отступила, и он направился в покои королевы. Но, боюсь, Ваше Высочество слишком потрясен событиями последних дней, — он обернулся к Бомилю: — Препроводи Его Высочество в его покои.

— Нет необходимости, — выдал Джинён самым ровным тоном, на который сейчас был способен. — Я в состоянии дойти сам.

Джебом ожидал его возвращения.

Точнее будет сказать, он с пристрастием допрашивал слуг, как принцу удалось ускользнуть из-под их надзора.

— В том нет их вины, — вмешался Джинён. — Я отправил их по поручениям.

— Как и меня? — поинтересовался Джебом. Его взгляд стал диким от беспокойства.

— Переговорим с глазу на глаз, — предложил Джинён.

Когда все слуги с облегчением, написанных на лицах, скрылись из виду, Джинён с Джебомом уединились в покоях принца.

— Я запрещаю тебе учинять скандал по этому поводу, — заявил Джинён, едва за ними закрылись двери.

— Вы _запрещаете_ …

— Я всего лишь ходил к отцу.

— Ваше Высочество… — начал Джебом.

Джинён жестом остановил его.

— Я понимаю, что это было опасно, и знаю, что мне не следовало этого делать, — сказал он. — А теперь скажи, удалось ли тебе добыть журнал?

Джебом неохотно кивнул и извлек журнал из-за пазухи.

— Тут есть записи о начале болезни вашего отца, датируемые десятком дней назад, — заметил он, передавая книжицу Джинёну. — Но после второго дня записи обрываются.

— Как такое возможно? — Джинён принялся лихорадочно листать страницы. — По всем правилам в королевском лазарете обязаны вести записи каждый день без исключения. Особенно если состояние моего отца было столь тяжелым.

— Если только они не хотели что-то скрыть, — предположил Джебом. — В последних заметках, касающихся Его Величества, упоминается о вызове во дворец бывшего королевского лекаря.

— Бывшего королевского лекаря? — переспросил Джинён.

— Он оставил этот пост три года назад, — сказал Джебом.

Джинён добрался до последней страницы с записями.

— _Лекарь Ли из Джиюрона, что близ Тоннэ, призван во дворец_ , — зачитал он вслух.

Когда Джинён поднял глаза, то наткнулся на выразительный взгляд Джебома.

— Ты же знаешь, о чем я думаю, не правда ли? — спросил Джинён. — Я уже сейчас чувствую твое неодобрение.

— Вы не можете тайком отправиться в Тоннэ, — начал Джебом. — Кто знает, что сделает королева…

— Королева не запрещала мне покидать дворец, — отмахнулся Джинён, вскакивая на ноги.

— Ваше Высочество! — с нотками протеста в голосе воскликнул Джебом, поднимаясь следом.

Джинён повернулся к нему.

— Что-то ужасное происходит с моим отцом прямо сейчас в его собственных палатах, и я не остановлюсь, пока не выясню правду, — он старался говорить спокойно, но не смог сдержать дрожь в руках, сжимавших журнал. Принц кинул быстрый взгляд вниз, а потом вновь поднял его на Джебома: — Ты поможешь мне?

Джебом прикрыл глаза на мгновенье, а потом со вздохом открыл.

— Полагаю, нам следует выдвигаться немедленно, — сказал он. — Я приготовлю все необходимое.

**Сейчас**

Судя по всему, если человек заразился совсем недавно, болезнь можно было обратить.

Ни о каком магическом исцелении не шло и речи — последствия давали о себе знать. Многим пока еще не вернулась способность управлять конечностями. Больные лежали неподвижно или же, напротив, метались по постели, пока лихорадка сжигала их изнутри.

Согласно указаниям Джинёна беженцев разделили на две группы: тех, до кого зараза не добралась, и тех, кто восстанавливался после обращения. Хёён отправили руководить лечением людей, которые получили какие-либо травмы во время охватившей город сумятицы.

— На восточных воротах установлен порядок, — доложил Джебом, который некоторое время назад слез с лошади, которую они с принцем делили на двоих, чтобы помочь с сортировкой беженцев. — Только что получили донесение от Иэня.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением выдохнул Джинён. — Отправьте гонца с ответным сообщением о том, что мы вошли в город.

Ранее Бэмбэм, Ёндже и другие чакхо вызвались возглавить группу, которая пройдет через крепость с факелами, чадящими дымом от животворного мха. Поток людей через ворота не иссякал с тех пор. Тех, кто не мог самостоятельно передвигаться, вывозили на носилках и телегах.

Пришли сообщения с постов на болотах Унпо и ручье Бёнсон, в них говорилось одно и то же: дым сработал.

Шестнадцать солдат Южной Армии положили отдельно от остальных оправляющихся после болезни. Они попытались подняться, когда Джинён подошел их проведать — похоже, им уже сообщили, кто он такой.

— Спокойно, — попытался урезонить их принц. — Силы вам еще понадобятся для выздоровления.

С чувством благодарности солдаты легли обратно на матрасы.

— Я лишь хочу задать вам несколько вопросов, а потом оставлю вас отдыхать дальше, — сказал Джинён. — Скажите, знали ли вы о содержимом сундука, который пронесли в город?

— Нам ничего не говорили, Ваше Высочество, — ответил один из солдат. — Просто приказали открыть его, когда мы окажемся внутри.

— Так и было, — подтвердил другой солдат. — Существо выскочило и набросилось на нас, а соратники с нашего подразделения могли лишь в ужасе наблюдать за происходящим со стен.

Джинён угрюмо кивнул.

— И кто отдал вам этот приказ?

— Верх… верховный советник, Ваше Высочество! — воскликнул первый солдат, а остальные утвердительно кивнули.

— Нет в мире слов, способных описать всю глубину его низменности, — протянул Джебом в отвращении.

— Благодарю, — сказал Джинён солдатам. — Я не забуду, что он сотворил с вами и жителями Санджу. Отдыхайте и поправляйтесь.

— Боюсь, затишье долго не продлится, — поделился опасениями Джебом, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние. — Когда верховный советник поймет, что крепость Санджу не пала под гнетом заразы, он естественным образом может перейти к следующему шагу и натравить на нас армию.

Он был прав. Все решения, которые принимал верховный советник Чо, были направлены на беспощадное уничтожение Джинёна. Возможно, до него дошли вести о кончине его единственного сына — принц вполне допускал эту возможность, учитывая, что Джебом так и не нашел отрубленную голову Бомиля в сарае, где Джинён отчаянно сражался за свою жизнь.

Не вызывал никаких сомнений тот факт, что у них не было никаких шансов выстоять против мощи Пяти Армий. Даже если каким-то невероятным образом удастся сдержать натиск батальонов, базирующихся за Мунгён Сэдже, есть еще три горных перевала, через которые в любой момент могут хлынуть силы противника.

Второй раз чудо победы пяти сотен человек над тридцатитысячной армией не повторится.

Нет, должен быть иной выход.

— Как сильно он желает видеть меня мертвым, — пробормотал Джинён себе под нос.

— Мы могли бы отправиться на юг, — предложил Джебом. — Держаться подальше от всех горных троп и пересечь полуостров до Гунсана на юго-восточном побережье. Там сесть на торговое судно и по Желтому морю пройти в столицу через реку Хан.

— Не думаю, что возникнет такая необходимость, — в голове Джинёна начал зарождаться план.

— Хотите остаться здесь, в Санджу, запертом со всех сторон? — спросил Джебом.

— Нет.

— Тогда что же вы намереваетесь делать?

— Я раздумываю над тем, что я мог бы дать верховному советнику то, чего он так жаждет, — сказал Джинён.

Совершенно сбитый с толку Джебом пронзил его цепким взглядом.

— О чем это вы?

— Для этого мне понадобится помощь господина Ан Хёна, — заявил Джинён. — Пошли за ним.

Когда Джебом уже отвернулся, чтобы выполнить поручение, принц ухватил его за локоть.

— А еще я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

— Все, что угодно, — с готовностью ответил Джебом.

— Как точно разит твой клинок? — спросил Джинён, подмечая каждую деталь в реакции телохранителя: как тот напрягся, как его глаза пытались найти ответы на лице принца.

— Моя рука ни разу не дрогнула.

**Тогда**

Церемонию по случаю совершеннолетия принца пришлось свернуть из-за разразившегося внезапно ливня, и втайне Джинён был даже этому рад. Не было никакой необходимости в пышных торжествах — ему всего лишь удалось преодолеть рубеж пятнадцатилетия, и теперь, когда принц больше не считался ребенком, значительно возросла вероятность того, что кто-то мог совершить попытку покушения на его жизнь.

— Что ты сделаешь, если ко мне подошлют убийц? — бездумно поинтересовался Джинён, наблюдая за тем, как струи дождя стекали с крыши. Принц единственный во всем дворце знал, насколько умело юный телохранитель обращался с мечом, и было что-то приятное в том, что у него появился такой неизвестный никому больше секрет. Джебом неловко переминался с ноги на ногу в углу, но Джинёну было прекрасно известно сколько ловкости и грации на самом деле таилось в его теле за всеми этими преисполненными нерешительности жестами.

— Полагаю, вступлю с ними в бой? — протянул Джебом и, спохватившись, торопливо добавил: — Ваше Высочество.

Джинён только махнул рукой.

— Можешь говорить со мной свободно, когда мы наедине.

— Да, Ваше Высочество.

Немногим ранее Джебому строго-настрого запретили присутствовать на церемонии, потому что он даже не мог долго стоять смирно в построении без того, чтобы не отвлекаться на разные звуки.

Джинёну это в нем нравилось: то, как Джебом не вписывался в непривычную для него жизнь во дворце. Определенно, принц выделял его среди всех остальных стражников. Особенно, если сравнивать, например, с Му Хёлем, который был уже очень старым и постоянно пускался в долгие монологи о напрасности боя, когда юный принц всего лишь хотел узнать, правда ли, что тот сражался в поединке с лучшим мастером меча во всем Чосоне.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь одолеть их? — спросил Джинён.

— Простите? — в замешательстве переспросил Джебом.

— Подосланных убийц, — терпеливо повторил принц. — Думаешь, сможешь их одолеть, если придется вступить с ними в бой?

— Полагаю, это зависит от того, сколько их будет, — сказал Джебом, — и насколько они искусны.

Джинён пожал плечами.

— Должно быть, весьма искусны, раз их кто-то отправит, чтобы лишить меня жизни.

— В таком случае, я постараюсь, — Джебом, не удержавшись, почесал нос.

— Постараешься, — угрюмо повторил Джинён. А потом, почувствовав себя необычайно щедрым, добавил: — Если желаешь, можешь спросить у меня что-нибудь.

Джебом недоуменно моргнул.

— Простите?

— Определенно у тебя накопились вопросы ко мне, — Джинён подтянул колени к груди, сжавшись в комочек. В детстве он не раз получал за это нагоняй от своих наставников.

Джебом призадумался. А потом помотал головой.

— Совсем никаких? — разочарованно протянул Джинён и сам поразился тому, как это отозвалось в груди.

— Я… ну, — Джебом быстро стушевался.

— Да?

— А вы и правда станете королем?

Джинёну прекрасно было известно, что уж Джебом-то действительно не подразумевал под этим невинным вопросом ничего такого. Но все равно где-то глубоко внутри кольнуло.

— Не знаю, — ответил принц честно.

Джебом нахмурился.

— Но разве это уже не предрешено?

— Предрешено, — кивнул Джинён. — Но может случиться всякое…

Взять к примеру тот факт, что в конце прошлого года отец взял себе в супруги новую женщину. Но Джинёну не хотелось говорить об этом, особенно сейчас, когда стена дождя отрезала их от мира за пределами его покоев, и он чувствовал себя окруженным коконом уюта и безопасности.

— Убийцы, — вместо этого обронил он. — Люди, которые желают видеть меня мертвым, могут подослать убийц.

— Полагаю, в таком случае я должен сразиться с ними, — заявил Джебом. — И с людьми, которые их подослали.

Джинён рассмеялся.

— Ты не сможет сразиться со всеми, — со всей практичностью выдал он, хоть ему и приятно польстило рвение телохранителя.

— Я постараюсь, — Джебом сжимал и разжимал кулаки, словно взвешивая свои возможности. — Или я могу хотя бы вызвать на бой их предводителя, если у них он есть.

— Ты действительно готов пойти на это ради меня? — значительно более серьезным тоном, чем ожидалось, поинтересовался Джинён.

— Почему бы и нет, — ответил Джебом, и его губы тронула легкая, мимолетная усмешка, которая, тем не менее, действовала на Джинёна настолько заразительно, что хотелось расплыться глупой улыбкой в ответ. — Если вы станете королем, то сможете одарить меня милостью.

А вот теперь Джинён точно расплылся в глупой широкой улыбке.

— И какой же милости ты от меня ждешь? — он попытался придать своему лицу если не серьезное, то хотя бы отвечающее приличиям выражение.

— Рис, — не задумываясь, ответил Джебом.

— Пожизненный запас, — подтвердил Джинён и вновь не смог сдержать улыбку от лицезрения довольства, охватившего телохранителя при мысли о гипотетических дарах.

— Что-нибудь еще? — поинтересовался принц своим самым царственным тоном, когда спустя какое-то время Джебом ничего не добавил.

— Мне нужно время подумать, — серьезно ответил тот.

— Подумай, — великодушно согласился Джинён. — Я ни в чем не собираюсь отказывать человеку, который спасет мне жизнь.

Позже, когда принц лежал в постели, он размышлял о том, что сказал ему господин Ан Хён, когда нашел его тогда в пещере: «В этом дворце нет никого, кто мог бы вас защитить».

Возможно теперь все изменилось. С этой мыслью Джинён скользнул в забытье сна.

**Сейчас**

На рассвете господин Ан Хён подошел к главным воротам Мунгён Сэдже, безоружный и облаченный в траурные белые одежды. Он вел на поводу впряженную в повозку лошадь.

— Стоять! — окрикнул его стражник со стены. — Согласно приказу королевы-регента проход запрещен!

— Тогда я подожду здесь, — ответил господин Ан Хён, останавливаясь в нескольких бо от ворот.

— Нет, мой господин. Вы должны вернуться туда, откуда пришли, — настаивал стражник.

— С радостью, — сказал господин Ан Хён. — Только будь милостив и передай от меня сообщение одному старому другу.

— Мы не…

— Доложи верховному советнику Чо, что Ан Хён готов преподнести ему то, чего он так жаждет.

Ответом ему была тишина. А потом проскрипел засов, и двери открылись.

— Стоять! — вновь окрикнули господина Ан Хёна, едва тот оказался в стенах крепости. Стражник с подозрением поглядывал на покрытую соломенной циновкой повозку. — Что у вас в телеге?

— Посмотрите сами, — сказал лорд Ан Хён. — Прошу.

Два стражника, подойдя ближе, приподняли край циновки.

— Тут труп, — доложил один из них командиру. — Одет в дорогие шелка.

— И если вам нужно какое-то доказательство, подтверждающее личность мертвеца, то, полагаю, этого будет достаточно, — господин Ан Хён протянул стражнику две половинки разломленной опознавательной бирки. Шнурок с кисточкой был заляпан кровью.

Стражник какое-то время изучал бирку, а после чуть не выронил ее из рук от изумления.

— Что там? — требовательно поинтересовался командир.

— Там… — заплетающимся языком пытался ответить стражник. — Там четырехпалый дракон!

Строй солдат расступился, чтобы пропустить процессию с паланкином. Господин Ан Хён, заложив руки за спину, терпеливо ждал его приближения.

Из паланкина выбрался верховный советник Чо.

— Неужто твоя вера в меня настолько ослабла, что ты решил наслать погибель на мой город? — спросил господин Ан Хён.

— Прошу прощения, мой старый друг, — ответил верховный советник Чо. — Ожидание было слишком невыносимым, терпение дало слабину. Горе затуманило мне разум, ведь я лишился единственного сына.

— Печально слышать, — сочувственно кивнул господин Ан Хён. — Возможно, мои вести бальзамом прольются на твою душу.

— Скажи мне, — потребовал верховный советник Чо, — что привело его к кончине?

Господин Ан Хён одарил его мрачным взглядом исподлобья.

— Его Высочество все узнал, — только и сказал он.

Верховный советник Чо понимающе кивнул.

— Стражники уже осмотрели тело. Но, может, ты сам желаешь убедиться? — предложил господин Ан Хён.

— Всенепременно, — губы верховного советника Чо растянулись в поистине устрашающей улыбке. — Ничто не порадует меня больше, чем подтверждение того, что человек, убивший моего сына, теперь мертв.

— И в обмен… — начал господин Ан Хён.

— Мы оставим вас в покое, — тут же согласился верховный советник Чо.

Он направился к повозке, но приказал одному из своих личных стражников проследовать первым. Господин Ан Хён наблюдал за ними с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением. Стражник приблизился к телу, верховный советник Чо держался на расстоянии одного бо от него.

— Приподними циновку, — подсказал господин Ан Хён.

Но едва только стражник потянулся выполнить указание, лежавший неподвижно в повозке мертвец вдруг вскочил на ноги, выхватил меч из ножен стражника и, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, приземлился прямо на верховного советника Чо. Клинок оказался прижат к горлу быстрее, чем кто-либо из охраны успел среагировать.

— Одно неверное движение, — предупредил Джебом, — и я перережу ему глотку.

— Опустите оружие, — добавил господин Ан Хён. — Кто-то хоть пальцем коснется лука — и верховный советник умрет. Вам потом придется отвечать перед королевой-регентом!

Верховный советник Чо, которого Джебом вынудил опуститься на колени, расхохотался.

— Глупцы, — со свистом выдохнул он, не обращая внимания на струйку крови, потекшую от места соприкосновения острия клинка с шеей. — И чего вы надеетесь этим добиться?

Господин Ан Хён, проигнорировав его слова, обернулся к солдатам.

— Кто из вас служит в Южной армии?

Мужчины переминались с ноги на ногу, не зная, что делать.

— Отвечайте! — рявкнул верховный советник Чо. — Хочу посмотреть, как далеко зайдет этот цирк.

Около шести десятков солдат — почти половина из всех собравшихся здесь — подняли руки.

— Вчера вы лишились отряда, — сказал господин Ан Хён. — Уверен, такое не забывается.

Люди принялись перешептываться между собой. Очевидно, что некоторые до сих пор не отошли от потрясения, вызванного тем, что их соратников принесли в жертву.

— Эти люди были вашими братьями, — продолжил господин Ан Хён. — А их обратили в монстров. Все ради убийства одного принца.

Всего несколько слов, а уже было ясно как день, почему господина Ан Хёна считали одним из величайших полководцев своего времени: от его речи исходила невероятная сила и уверенность, этот голос мог разжигать огонь в сердцах тысяч слушателей.

— И сейчас я говорю вам, что ваши братья живы, — во всеуслышание заявил господин Ан Хён.

Ворота распахнулись, являя взору шестнадцать солдат. Далеко не все из них могли держаться на ногах самостоятельно. Многие опирались на палки или друг на друга.

Шепотки переросли в гул. Некоторые из солдат попытались выбежать из строя, будучи не в силах поверить своим глазам.

— Еще один шаг, и вам не избежать последствий, — окрикнул их командир.

Подчиняясь с явной неохотой, мужчины вернулись в строй. Тем временем из-за спин шестнадцати вернувшихся из мира мертвых солдат выступила новая фигура.

Мужчина был облачен в форму стражника, но рукава были ему немного длинны, а края одежд потрепаны временем. Однако его королевская манера держаться не вызывала никаких сомнений.

— Народ Чосона, — обратился к людям наследный принц. — Я лишь прошу вас дать мне слово.

**Немногим ранее**

— План никуда не годится, — вынес вердикт Джунхо, когда Джинён закончил говорить. — Уж прошу прощения у Вашего Высочества.

— Согласен, — в редком моменте единения поддержал его господин Ан Хён. — Весьма опрометчивый риск, мягко выражаясь.

— Но добиться чего-то силой у нас нет ни единого шанса, — заявил Джинён.

— И вы решили, что лучше уж попробовать уговорить их сдаться? — всплеснул руками Джунхо.

— Те солдаты, они напуганы так же, как и мы, — ответил Джинён. — Они видели, как их собратьев бросили на растерзание заразы, которую армия изначально была призвана сдерживать.

— Солдаты воюют на той стороне, где им хорошо платят, — заметил Джунхо.

— А вы? — повернул вопрос боком Джинён. — Разве не у всех нас есть что-то, ради чего стоит сражаться?

— Возможно вы и сумеете их убедить, — сказал господин Ан Хён. — Но опасность будет подстерегать нас на каждом этапе. Один неверный шаг, один излишне любознательный стражник, который решит лично осмотреть тело…

— Кто знает наследного принца в лицо, кроме самого Чо Хакджу? — вмешался Джебом. — А я приставлю меч к его глотке так быстро, что никто не успеет и глазом моргнуть.

Джунхо покачал головой.

— Да они скорее истыкают тебя стрелами, чем позволят диктовать свои условия.

— Нет, ведь на кону будет стоять жизнь верховного советника, — возразил Джинён. — Никто не пожелает стать командиром, отдавшим приказ, в результате которого Чо Хакджу погибнет.

— Тут нет никаких гарантий, — заметил господин Ан Хён, — но это уже что-то. Я подозреваю, что Чо Хакджу слишком дорога его жизнь, и он не станет приносить себя в жертву, только чтобы разделаться с нами.

— Тогда решено, — заключил Джинён с уверенностью, которой на самом деле совсем не ощущал. — Боюсь, что других вариантов у нас нет.

— Возможно, это наш единственный шанс, лучший из всех, — согласился господин Ан Хён.

Час перед рассветом застал Джинёна в комнате, выделенной ему в резиденции наместника. Принц снимал свои дорогие шелковые одежды, которые получил, когда попал под кров господина Ан Хёна. Казалось, с того дня прошла уже вечность. За спиной принца, в другом конце комнаты Джебом уже скинул форму стражника и остался в одной лишь неотделанной нижней рубахе.

— Ты уверен… — начал было Джинён. Он так и не поворачивался лицом к Джебому.

— Если спросите меня об этом еще раз, то я посчитаю это уже оскорбительным, — ответил тот.

— Из-за меня ты можешь подвергнуться большой опасности, — Джинён избавился от последнего утепленного шерстью слоя одежды и сложил ее на стол рядом с верхним халатом, блузой и штанами. За последние несколько часов принц уже много раз успел пожалеть о своем решении.

— Я знаю, — просто сказал Джебом. Старательно отводя взгляд, они двинулись навстречу другу, чтобы поменяться местами.

Одежды Джебома, хоть и были вытканы из отменного дворцового хлопка, местами загрубели от пятен крови, грязи и пепла. Один из рукавов его верхнего халата порвался — Джинён даже не мог предположить где и при каких обстоятельствах это случилось. Джинён облачался молча, слой за слоем, слыша за спиной напряженное пыхтение Джебома.

Закончив, принц обернулся (не успел вовремя себя одернуть) и увидел, что Джебом все еще возился с завязками чогори.

— Позволь мне помочь, — предложил Джинён, шагнув ближе.

Джебом молчал все то время, пока Джинён затягивал завязки в узел на его груди, но кадык его видимо дернулся в поле зрения принца. Потом Джинён взялся за верхний халат, чтобы помочь Джебому в него облачиться, но тот заупрямился.

— Я и сам справлюсь, Ваше Высочество, — сказал он, пытаясь выхватить одежду из рук Джинёна.

— Знаю, — тот не намеревался отступать. — Вытяни руки.

Джинён впервые в жизни одевал другого человека.

Сначала он продел в рукав левую руку Джебома, а потом, поддавшись ближе, правую. Принц расправил воротник на затылке и аккуратно пригладил на груди — как бесчисленное множество раз делали для него слуги. Затянул завязки.

Подняв глаза, Джинён обнаружил, что Джебом крепко зажмурился и дышал чуть чаще обычного.

Принц не мог не задержать взгляд на столь знакомых уже чертах лица: красивом носе и гладкой коже; изгибе рта, из которого всегда исходили добрые и взвешенные слова. Джинён чувствовал, как вздымается в груди волна чего-то горячего и внушающего страх. Еще немного — и она накроет его с головой.

Джинён даже не заметил, когда успел обхватить ладонями лицо Джебома. Тот изумленно распахнул глаза на долю секунды, а потом снова зажмурился. Губы чуть разомкнулись под влиянием неожиданного прикосновения.

— Я запрещаю тебе умирать, — прошептал Джинён. — _Посмотри на меня_.

Джебом неуверенно подчинился.

— Я запрещаю… — вновь начал Джинён, но его голос дрогнул под силой пронзительного взгляда Джебома. — Я…

Он замолк, не доверяя больше свои устам.

— Возвращайся живым, — наконец сказал принц мягко, что совсем не умаляло настоятельной требовательности в его приказе. Отдавшись на волю момента храбрости и безрассудства, Джинён прильнул ближе и оставил по поцелую на обеих щеках.

— Я сделаю как вы просите, — ответил Джебом, когда Джинён отстранился. — Я не умру.

— Хорошо, — Джинён нервно отступил на шаг. Его била дрожь, сердце отчаянно трепетало в груди. — Это… приятно слышать.

— Только вот еще что, Ваше Высочество, — окликнул его Джебом, когда принц уже подумывал уйти, нет, сбежать подальше от охватившего его сумасшествия.

— Говори, — разрешил Джинён. Он вперил взгляд в землю, будучи не в силах смотреть на Джебома.

— Вы однажды сказали, что одарите меня милостью за спасение вашей жизни, — сказал тот.

Эхо далекого воспоминания из дивных, наивных времен. Джинён рассмеялся.

— Да, было такое.

— Я придумал, что хочу попросить.

— Ты же знаешь, что я подарю тебе все, что пожелаешь.

— Тогда подарите мне это, — с этими словами Джебом шагнул к Джинёну и, мягко развернув его к себе лицом, легонько коснулся губ нежным поцелуем.

Джебом отстранился, а Джинён еще долго не мог прийти в себя от ощущения, словно землю одним махом выбили из-под ног, а он все падал в неведомые глубины.

Выражение крайней нежности на лице Джебома сменилось неуверенностью, а потом и вовсе сожалением.

— Ваше Высочество…

— Этим я готов одарить тебя еще сотни тысяч раз, — к великому облегчению Джебома промолвил Джинён. — Пожизненное позволение.

**Сейчас**

Сомнения все еще снедали Джинёна, когда он взобрался на телегу. Казалось, он мог лишиться сознания от волнения прямо там, под невыносимым давлением всех устремленных на него взглядов.

Но сейчас было не время для нерешительности. Не тогда, когда Джебом все еще угрожающе держал меч на расстоянии волоска от шеи верховного советника Чо, а лучники на стенах в любой момент могли выпустить по ним стрелы. Один неверный шаг, и жизни лишатся все: как верховный советник, так и их небольшая группа заговорщиков.

Поэтому Джинён развернулся к солдатам, расправил плечи, как его учили наставники, и словно ощутил на себе полный вес подчеркивающего величие королевского облачения. Принц вгляделся в лица: там было много молодых, но встречались и пожилые, на которых жизнь уже успела оставить свой след.

Джинён заговорил:

— Я хорошо знаю, каково это, когда холодно и голодно. Когда после крайнего приема пищи прошло уже столько времени, что кажется, будто желудок прилип к стенке и вот-вот начнет переваривать сам себя. Когда даже кора деревьев начинает выглядеть аппетитно. Когда от одной только мысли о мясе слюни текут ручьем.

При упоминании мяса раздались стоны. Солдаты согласно забормотали.

— Да что принц может знать? — изрыгнул верховный советник Чо.

Господин Ан Хён оторвал кусок ткани от своего рукава и заткнул ему рот.

— Я знаю каково это — оказаться перед запертыми воротами и умолять, чтобы тебя впустили, ведь от этого зависит твоя жизнь, — продолжил Джинён. — Когда полчища упырей рыскают поблизости в поисках добычи, а вокруг — такие же мужчины и женщины, и наша судьба в руках тех, кого поставили главными над воротами. Именно это случилось со мной в Тоннэ. Нас предоставили самим себе, бросили умирать там.

Еще больше взволнованных шепотков, в которых проскальзывало изумление.

— Разве в жизни бывает иначе? — голос Джинёна окреп, стал сильнее. — Мы рыдаем, умоляем, с трудом пытаемся сводить концы с концами. А те, кто считает себя выше других, смотрят на нас со своих стен и говорят: «Нет, лучше если мы выживем».

Шепотки переросли в согласные крики. Теперь солдаты смотрели на Джинёна не с тем равнодушным любопытством, что было в начале. Они жадно ловили каждое его слово.

— Эта страна поражена заразой, — заявил Джинён. — Вам, как и мне, это прекрасно известно. Однако не стоит путать ее с той заразой, что охватила Санджу прошлой ночью, когда Чо Хакджу подло отправил ваших соратников навстречу гибели, которая должна была повлечь за собой множество невинных жертв. Нет, зараза о которой я говорю, зародилась из жадности Чо Хакджу и тех, кто его поддерживает. Жажда богатства, жажда власти. Неутолимая алчность. Это чудовищная жадность, обгладывающая страну до костей, задирающая налоги и обкрадывающая ваши посевы еще до того, как они успеют созреть.

Солдаты согласно кивали, некоторые более рьяно, чем другие. Командиры беспокойно оглядывались по сторонам, явственно чувствуя тревожную перемену в настроении толпы.

Пока Джинён произносил свою речь, солдаты из Санджу и мирные жители просачивались через ворота и постепенно заполняли двор. Тех, кто не мог передвигаться самостоятельно, несли на носилках. Джунхо и его клан кружили вокруг на конях. За плечами чакхо висели мушкеты.

— События прошлой ночи проистекают из этого всеохватывающего зла. Жадность Чо Хакджу столь велика, что он готов был пожертвовать простыми солдатами — такими же как вы — чтобы уничтожить город со всеми его невинными жителями. И все ради чего? Чтобы заполучить еще больше власти, — Джинён, выдержав паузу, окинул взглядом собравшихся людей.

— Король мертв, — заявил он.

Его слова повлекли за собой всплеск смятения.

Джинён подождал, когда он утихнет.

— Король мертв, — повторил он. — Это истинная правда. Он был мертв еще со второго дня этого месяца. Ослепленный жаждой власти, верховный советник Чо пошел на немыслимое кощунство и заразил короля болезнью, возвращающей усопших к подобию жизни.

Волна изумленных вздохов прошлась по толпе, а после повисла тишина. Все ждали, что Джинён скажет дальше.

— По законам этой страны мне полагается унаследовать трон, хоть и клан Чо Ховон делает все, что в их силах, чтобы этому воспрепятствовать. В том числе вас направили сюда. Я знаю, что человек на троне не является первоочередной заботой в вашей жизни. Но кто-то должен помешать распространению злостной заразы. Кто-то должен подойти к тем, кто укрылся в безопасности высоты своих стен, и приказать им открыть ворота. Кто-то должен найти тех, кто подчистую обчистил ваши хранилища, и потребовать вернуть украденное.

Джинён вновь обратил взгляд на толпу.

— Я обычный человек. Все мои полномочия основаны на везении в лотерее рождения. Я стою здесь перед вами лишь благодаря милости людей, которые посчитали целесообразным поддержать меня. Но всего два назад я оказался на стене южных ворот крепости Санджу и приказал наместнику впустить беженцев, которые стеклись к городу со всей провинции Кёнсан в поисках укрытия от заразы. А сейчас я намереваюсь проследовать в Ханян и потребовать у королевы-регента и всех, кто вытягивал последние соки из этой страны, вернуть украденное.

В толпе раздались ликующие вопли.

— Я не прошу вас сражаться за меня, — продолжил Джинён, раскидывая руки в стороны. — Мне нужно лишь, чтобы вы позволили нам пройти. Но если вы захотите присоединиться ко мне в моем походе — знайте, вы будете сражаться не за меня. Вы будете сражаться за свою страну. За каждого мужчину, женщину, ребенка из разных городов, деревень и поселений, которые вы были вынуждены покинуть. И если вы все же решите присоединиться ко мне — знайте, что я не храбрец и не великий воин. Но я никогда не брошу вас в беде.

Его горящий взор вонзился в толпу, ответившую ему уважением и признанием, которых он не заслуживал, на лицах.

Один из командиров, сохранивший преданность клану Чо Хэвон, вскричал:

— Этот человек изменник, планирующий узурпировать трон! Убить его!

Он сам вскинул лук и нацелился на Джинёна, но его помощник набросился на него сзади прижал к земле. Другие солдаты подоспели незамедлительно: отобрали у командира лук и вынули меч из ножен.

— Я не знаю, являетесь ли вы законным наследником трона, — сказал помощник, вставая. Он указал на отряд из вернувшихся шестнадцати солдат: — Но вы спасли жизнь моему лучшему другу, когда я уже думал, что своими глазами видел его погибель. Уже за одно это я готов последовать за вами.

— Он спас и мою жизнь! — вскричал наместник Ким из толпы за спиной Джинёна. — Хоть я и был трусом.

— И мою, — подал голос Ёндже. — В Тоннэ он не бросил повозку с больными и немощными, невзирая на то, что упыри уже были готовы разорвать нас всех на кусочки.

Выкрики «И мою жизнь тоже!» продолжали раздаваться из толпы, прибывшей из Санджу.

Солдаты вновь принялись перешептываться, бросая любопытные взгляды в ту сторону.

— Но если все, что он сказал, правда, — воскликнул один из них, — то разве он теперь не король?

— Так и есть, он истинный король, — отозвался господин Ан Хён. — А теперь ответьте, готовы ли вы пойти за Его Величеством?

Ответный рев был столь громким, что Джинён чуть не повалился с повозки, покачнувшись и потеряв равновесие, но все же сумел удержать баланс.

Господин Ан Хён с улыбкой обернулся к нему.

— Ваше Величество, похоже, вы собрали себе армию.

**Сейчас**

Возвращение в столицу существенно отличалось от побега из нее. Во время путешествия на юг в Тоннэ Джинён с Джебомом придерживались того темпа, который был им удобен, и могли останавливаться на привал, когда душе угодно. Теперь же следовало учитывать все тонкости логистики нескольких сотен человек, и прогресс в продвижении за день был не столь уж впечатляющим.

Иэнь поехал с ними, как приближенное и доверенное лицо господина Ан Хёна, но Джунхо и остальные чакхо отказались сопровождать Джинёна в его походе. Они решили отправиться на юг в Тоннэ, чтобы воссоединиться со своими сородичами: братом Ёндже, Джексыном и другими, все еще державшими оборону в Джиюроне.

— Пусть путешествие Вашего Высочества пройдет без накладок, — сказал Джунхо на прощание у южных ворот крепости, где расходились их дороги, а после добавил одно из своих замысловатых пожеланий, сочинением которых, как утверждал Джебом, главарь развлекал себя, пока сидел в засаде на дереве: — Пусть ваш жизненный путь всегда будет ровным и прямым, свободным от змей.

— Мы обязательно должны встретиться вновь, — ответил Джинён, — ведь вы так и не поведали мне историю о незадачливых попытках Джебома научиться лазить по деревьям.

Джунхо рассмеялся.

— Да, большое упущение с моей стороны. Это невероятно увлекательная история.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — заверил его Джинён, пока Джебом несколько беспокойно ерзал в стороне.

Принц оставил их, чтобы они могли попрощаться друг с другом наедине, и отправился к Бэмбэму и Ёндже, которые, праздно развалившись на траве, мерялись размерами своих боевых царапин.

Бэмбэм вперился в Джинёна взглядом, но поднялся на ноги только тогда, когда Ёндже буквально потянул его кверху за шкирку.

— Так ты все-таки не наследный принц, — заметил мальчишка без всяких преамбул в виде приветствий. — Я тут осознал, что все это время дерзил королю!

— Полагаю, это не то, чем стоило бы гордиться, — сухо одернул его Ёндже.

— Я прощаю тебя, — великодушно обронил Джинён. — Но только ради Ёндже.

— Если мне будет дозволено высказаться, Ваше Величество, — вмешался тот, — Бэмбэм тот еще плут и не заслуживает снисхождения.

— Ну хоть бы и плут, но красавчик при этом! — задорно подмигнув, заметил Бэмбэм. Джинён рассмеялся.

Задержавшись у ворот, Джинён с Джебомом смотрели вслед Джунхо и его отряду, отправившимся на юг. Там они рассчитывали сесть на корабль, который присвоили во время сумятицы, вызванной заразой, и спуститься вниз по реке к Тоннэ.

Джинён открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но не успел он даже сделать вдох, как Джебом заговорил первым.

— Если собираетесь спросить, не желал бы я сейчас ехать с ними, то лучше подумайте еще раз.

— И в мыслях такого не было, — быстро солгал в ответ Джинён.

Джебом рассмеялся и, украдкой оглядевшись по сторонам, потянулся, чтобы коснуться шеи принца. Его указательный палец легонько мазнул по коже.

Джинён сглотнул, кадык ощутимо дернулся, но он смог удержаться и не закрыть глаза.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, где мое место, — сказал Джебом, довольный тем, что ему удалось успешно смутить и выбить из колеи принца. Развернувшись, он направился обратно в крепость, а Джинёну только и оставалось, что следовать за ним, испытывая идущие внахлест одна на другую справедливые эмоции: возмущение и чувство вины.

Когда пришло время Джинёна выдвигаться в путь, господин Ан Хён передал ему письмо, заверенное его личной печатью.

— Здесь мой подробный рассказ об истинных обстоятельствах победы на болотах Унпо трехлетней давности, — сказал он. — Прямое доказательство грехов Чо Хакджу.

— Вы собираетесь свидетельствовать против себя? — спросил Джинён. — Ваше имя будет опорочено.

Господин Ан Хён кивнул.

— Ради Вашего Величества, ради поддержания порядка в стране, самое малое, что я могу сделать — это принести данную жертву.

— Я и так перед вами в неоплатном долгу, — сказал Джинён, принимая письмо.

— Нет, — покачал головой господин Ан Хён. Сейчас он выглядел ломким и старым, совсем не похожим на величественный образ из воспоминаний принца. — Это я никогда не смогу отплатить вам свой долг.

— Требуется недюжинная сила духа, чтобы идти по пути искупления, — промолвил Джинён. Господин Ан Хён больше не был героем принца, но он сейчас видел не только его сбитые ступни, но и стальной стержень принципов, который никуда не исчез за все эти годы. — Не в моих силах даровать вам прощение, но могу лишь надеяться, что Небеса улыбнутся вам.

Господин Ан Хён кивнул.

— Я верю, что, заполучив трон, Ваше Величество не забудет об обещаниях, данных у этих ворот.

— Не забуду, — заверил его Джинён. — Да и Джебом всегда мне напомнит.

И тут господин Ан Хён наконец улыбнулся.

— Мысль о том, что я хоть что-то сделал правильно во время той треклятой войны, исцеляет мне душу.

Джинён обхватил его ладони своими.

— Это решение определило все, — сердечно заявил он. — Пусть оно утяжелит чашу ваших хороших деяний на жизненных весах добра и зла.

Затем господин Ан Хён отошел переговорить с Иэнем, который, как выяснилось, никогда раньше в своей жизни не выезжал за пределы провинции Кёнсан. Посреди суматохи, связанной с паковкой припасов и загрузкой телег, Джинён выцепил взглядом Хёён, рядом с которой маялся наместник Ким.

— Но для тебя все могло быть потеряно, — заметил принц, подойдя к девушке.

— Главное, что Ваше Величество поверил моим словам, — с глубоким поклоном ответила она. Из складок фартука Хёён извлекла небольшой мешочек, внутри которого лежало несколько стебельков животворного мха. — Это для вашего отца. Оно не вернет его к жизни, но хотя бы дарует посмертный покой.

— Благодарю от всего сердца, — искренне промолвил Джинён и, обращаясь уже к наместнику Киму, добавил: — Похоже, ты теперь во власти этой девушки, не так ли, Ким Югём?

— Она спасла мне жизнь, еще в ту первую ночь, когда беда пришла в Тоннэ, — ответил тот. — И в благодарность я не оставлю ее, пока она позволяет мне быть рядом.

— Вот оно как? — насмешливо протянул Джинён, а Хёён с некоторым напускным раздражением возвела очи к небу.

— Пока не поседеют все мои волосы, — со всей серьезностью заверил наместник Ким.

— Что ж, желаю вам удачи, — сказал Джинён, обращаясь больше к девушке, чем к ее юному ухажеру.

Наконец, они выдвинулись в путь. С ними отправились не только люди, завербованные в Мунгён Сэдже, но еще и часть солдат из батальона, базирующегося на перевале в Чоннёне, до которых дошли вести о низменных деяниях верховного советника Чо. Как сообщил гонец из Герипнёна, добровольцы оттуда присоединятся к маршу завтра на рассвете. Решено было втайне отправить нескольких всадников вперед, чтобы передать сообщение главе ученых, который должен связаться с людьми, поддерживающими наследного принца, и подготовить все ко времени прибытия армии.

Возможно, этого будет достаточно. Джинён ничего не мог знать наверняка. Все что ему оставалось — это бороться изо всех сил и отчаянно надеяться на лучшее. Для себя и для народа.

Джинён оглянулся на едущего рядом Джебома. Тот пребывал в глубокой задумчивости с тех пор, как они покинули Санджу.

— Вам с Джунхо удалось попрощаться должным образом? — спросил принц.

— Да, — кивнул Джебом. — В этот раз все прошло куда лучше.

— Как так? — с любопытством воззрился на него Джинён.

— Тогда он сильно беспокоился за меня. А когда он переживает, то становится колким. В тот раз мы наговорили друг другу много лишнего.

— Мы на пути в столицу, чтобы свергнуть с трона королеву-регента, — заметил Джинён. — Определенно, тут есть о чем волноваться.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Джебом. — Но он отпустил меня с легким сердцем.

Джинён кивнул.

— Рад слышать это. Но что же за думы тебя тогда беспокоят, если не о расставании с Джунхо?

— Ничего меня не беспокоит, — тут же рефлекторно выдал Джебом.

Джинён рассмеялся.

— Я же вижу по тому, как ты кусаешь губу, что это неправда.

— Вам так легко меня разгадать? — с горькой усмешкой поинтересовался Джебом.

— Иногда, — ответил Джинён и улыбнулся. — Но далеко не всегда. Если у меня появится время, я бы хотел заглянуть за обложку, прочитать тебя медленно и со вкусом, словно книгу.

Принц не подразумевал ничего неподобающего, но осознал, что его слова могли воспринять иначе, когда Джебом опустил голову, залившись краской.

— Я сказал лишнего, — нахмурился Джинён.

— Нет, — несколько напряженным тоном ответил Джебом. — Вовсе нет, Ваше Величество.

— Что ж, — протянул Джинён. — Так в чем же все-таки дело? Что тебя беспокоит?

— Незначительные пустяки. Я лишь размышлял о том, что все уже не так, как раньше. Ваше время более вам не принадлежит. Вы стали символом для народа, своеобразным сосудом их чаяний и надежд, — выдав это, Джебом выдержал паузу и продолжил: — Полагаю, я должен подготовить себя к тому, что Ваше Величество теперь… в какой-то мере принадлежит всем.

— Это не пустяк, — сказал Джинён. — И ты прав.

На какое-то время их окутало молчание. Джебом вновь погрузился в свои думы, а Джинён прокручивал в голове его слова. Он пытался представить, что чувствовал телохранитель, ведь раньше они с принцем долгое время были только вдвоем — особенно в последней их вылазке. А теперь Джинён должен завоевать сердца многих, ибо этого зависит его жизнь и процветание.

Тревоги были вполне обоснованы, но… ошибочны. Кто, как не Джебом знал Джинёна, каким он был с ним на поляне у рощицы? Кому кроме него известно о пещере и башне из камней? Кто еще хранил память о чаяниях и праздных словах, которыми они обменивались изо дня в день, каждый вечер перед сном?

— Не целиком, — наконец молвил Джинён, нарушив молчание.

Джебом бросил на него недоуменный взгляд.

— Прошу прощения?

— Лишь часть меня будет принадлежать всем, — пояснил Джинён. Он посмотрел на Джебома, позволив потоку теплых и нежных чувств, сдерживаемых семь долгих лет, проступить на лице во всей красе. — Но не та, что важнее всего.

**Эпилог**

В таверне города Хапчон, рассказчик с удобством устроился на стуле, готовясь как следует развлечь публику.

— Какую же историю поведать сегодня? — обратился он к собравшейся толпе гостей. — Про старика и гоблина?

Жидкие аплодисменты были ему ответом.

— Мы ее уже слышали много раз! — выкрикнул кто-то.

— А что насчет истории о Тангуне и медведе?

— Мы что, дети малые? — отозвался другой гость. — Хватит с нас сказочек!

Рассказчик рассмеялся.

— Возможно, в таком случае, вам придется по вкусу сказание о Ли Банджи, величайшем мастере меча в Самхане?

— Совсем другое дело! — воскликнул первый гость, но остальные лишь помотали головами.

— А, может, — протянул рассказчик, прекрасно зная, к чему лежала душа всех этих людей, — заслуженную любимицу провинции Кёнсан: историю о принце, который спас свой народ?

Гул одобрения пронесся по залу, гости согласно кивали.

— Давай-давай! — вскричал мужчина в первом ряду. Он был коренным жителем Хапчона и слышал эту историю уже много раз. — Поведай нам о принце и его телохранителе!

— Тише, — попытался унять его рассказчик. — Мне сообщили, что у нас тут есть гости, которые в Хапчоне проездом. Наверное, было бы правильным дозволить им выбрать.

Он указал на стол в дальнем углу, за которым сидело двое мужчин. На них были одежды странствующих ученых, и по крайней мере один из них выглядел весьма заинтересованным в происходящем.

— Добрые люди, — обратился к ним рассказчик. — Какую историю вы бы желали послушать сегодня вечером?

— Скажи, а эта история о принце, у нее хороший конец? — спросил один из ученых. Плечи его были не столь широки, как у его спутника, зато открытое лицо выдавало благородное происхождение. У него был приятный низкий голос, который хорошо ложился на слух и словно идеально подходил для рассказа подобных историй.

— Кто вообще выбирает истории по концовке! — возмутился кто-то из постоянных гостей.

— Это вполне справедливый вопрос, — возразил рассказчик.

— Так они выжили? Принц и его телохранитель? — допытывался ученый. Второй мужчина прижал ладонь ко лбу, словно стыдясь своего спутника.

— Принц стал королем! — поднимаясь на ноги, провозгласил старик из дальнего пыльного угла. — Он и по сей день правит королевством.

С чувством выполненного долга он опустился обратно на скамью.

— А что же его телохранитель? — не унимался ученый. Его спутник тем временем немного сполз под стол. — Поведайте мне о телохранителе. Был ли он храбр и искусен?

— Храбр как тигр, — заверил его рассказчик. — И так искусен, что глаза не поспевали за клинком, когда он сражался.

Ученый улыбнулся, и даже поля шляпы не могли скрыть лучиков-морщинок, пробежавших от уголков глаз.

— И в самом деле, звучит впечатляюще.

— Ну так что? — подал голос один из нетерпеливых гостей. — Вы хотите услышать историю или нет?

— Да! — поддержал его другой голос. — Решайся уже! У этого прохиндея почасовая оплата!

— Сказание о Ли Банджи, пожалуйста, — попросил ученый, и зал потонул в стоне разочарования.

— Вы уверены? — переспросил рассказчик. — А казалось, что вас очень заинтересовала история о принце.

— О, это великолепная история, не сомневаюсь, — ученый сел обратно на скамью и послал своему спутнику полную нежности улыбку. — Но мы оба прекрасно знаем, как там все сложилось.


End file.
